I'll sleep when I'm dead
by Dsman
Summary: Even when Callie wins she loses as her past return to hurt her worse then before. A dark deal about her future is made. The longer time goes on the more the Fosters drift apart. Rated M for a reason. Some AU pieces.
1. Chapter 1 The start

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters**

* * *

Callie was wiping down the counter at the diner she worked at with Daphne who came out the restroom carrying cleaning supplies. They were closing for the night and were putting down the finishing touches when Hank one of the fry cooks came out the kitchen.

"Ladies I'm almost done in the back if you want to call it a night, go take a seat outside and get some fresh air, I'll be out in a few to give you both a ride home," said Hank

"Ok thanks, Hank," said Daphne.

"Are you sure?" asked Callie nervously.

"Don't make me push you out Callie?" said Hank smiling.

Callie put her hands in the air in mock surrender then walked out with Daphne who held the door for her. Callie looked at her phone then took a picture of the night sky when Daphne spoke up.

"So you're going to do it then?" asked Daphne.

"I am, I'm going to do it tomorrow, Stef's coming with me," said Callie smiling.

"That must have been one hell of a therapist!" joked Daphne.

"I'm just glad they made me go, tomorrow I can finally let it all go," said Callie looking into the sky.

"I told Rita, she wants you to come over afterwards to talk about it," said Daphne.

"I would like that," said Callie honestly.

"Hey I'm going to see if Hank needs help, I'll be right back," said Daphne.

"I'm sure you are!" teased Callie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Daphne with a smile.

It was a known fact at the diner that Daphne and Hank were dating but no one who worked there knew if they had been sleeping together or not but Callie knew she could tease her best friend about it as Daphne had done the same to her. Callie texted Stef that she was waiting on Daphne and Hank to finish up at the diner before she would be home. Stef texted back that it was ok and that she would see her when she got home. Callie was flipping through her pictures when she heard a noise so she stopped and listened. It wasn't very loud but it sounded like a woman asking for help. Callie got up while turning on her phone's flashlight. She walked around listening for the women when she heard it again down an alley. Callie walked down it for a bit but decided to turn around when she realized how far she was.

"Hey Callie," said a male voice.

Callie turned around only to be struck in the face by a metal pole and fell to the ground clutching her eye as something warm and wet oozed from it. Callie tried to stand but the pole was brought down hard on the base of her back 3 times then was kicked in the stomach causing her to lose her breath. She tried to reach her phone but it was kicked away and the pole came down on her hand breaking the skin. Her hand felt as if it were on fire. Callie was kicked in the face then yanked by her hair forcing her to look upward at the sky only there was a dark protrusion blocking the stars and sky. Callie felt like vomiting the more she tried to focus as it felt like everything was spinning.

"Hey bitch I hope you didn't forget me!" laughed the male voice.

"Liam! no, you're in prison" croaked Callie realizing who's voice it was.

"No thanks to you, you fucking whore now I'm here to collect what you owe," said Liam as he stuffed something into her mouth silencing her.

He pushed her face into the ground then climbed on top of her. Callie knew what was happening as everything started to go dark as she mentally fled her body. Liam pulled her pants off then just because he could he gave Callie a painful wedgie using her underwear before removing them even though he did not get the response he wanted. She felt him enter her and began to cry as she tried to think of someone she rather be with. Callie's last thought before passing out completely was I want my moms.

* * *

 **Author note.  
**

 _"Now this idea has been rattling around in my head for a while and I found that reading fanfiction and writing as I go has been a big help since all the inspiration from work has been drained. Yes, I used to write at work I would go in early so I could sit around and do nothing._

 _I would like to thank Junebugsm for the help and support she has provided. Check out her stuff she's really good._


	2. Chapter 2 Paris

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters**

* * *

" Paris?" asked Lena confused.

"Paris!" said Robert proudly with his hands in front of him.

"You want to take Callie to Paris?" asked Stef clarifying.

"Of course! I have business there in a couple months but I'll have plenty of spare time, I would like to bring Sophia and Callie with me, I can get everything ready before then and I would pay for everything, it would be a week tops" said Robert excitedly.

"I don't know, I mean how do we know this isn't some attempt to win her over?" asked Stef jokingly.

"Well for one her last name is Adams Foster and second she chose love and family over money...and power, I just thought it would be nice for her to see other parts of the world and I would invite the others but quite frankly I don't want 6 teenagers" teased Robert.

"I think it sounds lovely but can we think it over?" asked Lena.

"Of course, coincidentally it won't be until summer vacation starts," said Robert.

Stef's phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil, Callie's calling," said Stef looking at her phone.

Both Robert and Lena remained silent as Stef answered her phone.

"Hey Cal what's up," said Stef.

 _"Stef no it's Daphne, I found Callie's phone!"_ said the girl her voice cracking.

"Why do you have her phone? where is Callie?" demanded Stef.

Both Robert and Lena looked at Stef worry appearing on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Robert pulling out his phone.

 _"The paramedics are here...they're taking her to the hospital...there's so much blood!"_ cried Daphne.

 **"What happened to Callie!"** demanded Stef louder.

 _"She...she was attacked..."_ said Daphne as she climbed into the ambulance.

"Attacked?, attacked by who?" demanded Stef now clutching Lena's hand.

 _"It...it was...Liam!...he beat and...and raped her, I'm sorry he got away before I could stop him"_ cried, Daphne.

How...how could it be Liam!" crocked Stef caught off guard.

Robert got visibly angry at the mention of his name as Callie had told him about Liam after he had been locked up. Lena's hand went to her mouth horrified by what little she had already heard.

 _"I don't know...I don't know!"_ cried Daphne.

"What hospital are they taking her to?" asked Stef locking away her emotions for now.

 **Sometime later.**

Stef marched into the hospital and right up to the information center. Before the women had a chance to respond Stef made what she wanted clear.

"I'm looking for my daughter, white, brunette, oval-shaped face, brown eyes, her name is Callie Quinn Adams Foster, she's my daughter!" said Stef trying to remain calm.

The receptionist typed something on a computer then turned pale. Stef feared what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Ms. Adam's Foster is currently in surgery," said the women.

"Why what for?" demanded Stef.

"I'm sorry but at this time I have no other information the best I can do is page the doctor who admitted her, if you would like you can have a seat," said the receptionist.

Stef was about to respond when Lena pulled her away knowing what she said next would not be pleasant.

"Stef calm down, look there's Daphne lets try and talk to her," said Lena rationally.

Stef saw Daphne sitting down slumped into a chair staring at the ceiling in a daze making Stef feel bad for her. Stef and Lena sat on either side of her causing her to notice and sit up. Lena saw the blood on her shit and paled knowing it was Callie's.

"What happened?" asked Lena staring at her.

"Callie and I were outside talking when I went back inside to check on Hank, next thing I know I hear screaming so I went out and found Liam pulling his pants up with one foot on Callie's body like she was a trophy kill," said Daphne her voice filled with disgust.

"How much time passed before you heard Callie screaming?" asked Stef angrily.

"I don't know but it wasn't Callie screaming, it was some women who walked down the alley, I should never have left her out there" cracked Daphne.

Lena embraced the young women who was Callie's best friend.

"It's not your fault, there's no way you could have known Liam was out there," said Lena soothingly.

"He just stood there as if he was posing for a picture?" asked Stef feeling sick.

"Like...like one of those old hunting photo's," said Daphne feeling sick as well.

Stef looked her before asking her next question.

"Is...is that her blood?" asked Stef already knowing the answer but just wanting confirmation.

"It...was pouring out of her nose and...her eye" wept Daphne disgusted at the memory.

Before Stef could ask what she meant by that she heard someone yell her name. Mike was walking into the room with the kids right behind him who clearly did not know what was going on as they all had been at friends homes. But once they saw Daphne they began to piece things together. Stef felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find Robert who was putting away his phone. It was clear to Stef that with his connections he knew more then she did now.

 **"Where's Callie!, what happened!"** screamed Jude panicking.

"Baby Callie was attacked she's currently in surgery," said Lena.

"But she was at work, was it a customer!?" asked Jude.

"Was she shot?" asked Marianna worried.

"Do they know who attacked her? did they catch him?" asked Brandon hopeful.

"That's Cal's blood isn't it?" asked Jesus staring at Daphne's shirt.

Stef was finely in shock and Lena didn't know how to tell them what happened as they were jumping to the most logical conclusion. So far Callie was their only kid to have a job so the others simply made assumptions based off her job. She wanted to tell them but she just couldn't form the words. But Robert who seemed to be holding it together did the deed.

"Liam somehow escaped prison which led to tonight where he beat and...raped her, he got away before the cops arrived, now Callie is in surgery because...because..." Robert started to cry unable to hold the tears back.

Jude fell into a seat stunned unable to even think. Jesus's face turned from worry to all out hatred. Brandon wanted to ask Robert the question everyone wanted to know but he couldn't speak. But it was the fear on Marianna's face that reignited Stef.

"Baby's I promise I will find and Stop Liam," said Stef strongly.

 **"But what if Liam comes after us or Sophia!, this is the third time Liam has hurt Callie and this time she's in surgery"** screamed Marianna terrified.

Stef got up and hugged her daughter knowing her fears were justified but Stef couldn't tell her the truth which was she had no idea what to do. Robert walked off clearly calling Jill to check on Sophia and she could hear Mike on the phone with Captain Roberts. Stef knew her family would look to her for support because she was the strong one and the second strongest was hurt.

"Marianna I won't let Liam get near any of you, I wasn't there for Callie because I thought she was safe and Liam was behind bars but I failed her thinking that, I won't make the same mistake twice!" said Stef holding back her tears.

"Ma'am are you the mother of Callie Adams Foster?" asked the doctor having overheard most the conversation.

"I am, how is she?" asked Stef.

"Stable for now, she's in a coma so we don't know when she'll come to," said the doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Jude worried about his sister.

"For now it would be best if it was just the parents," said the doctor.

"Guys I want you to go home, Mike will stay there until Sharon lands and if you don't feel like staying home you can go with him to pick her up," said Lena.

"But Callie!" said Jesus.

"Until we know more there's nothing we can do, please go home and take Daphne with you, call Rita so she can take her home," said Stef.

Brandon grabbed Daphne's hand and escorted her out. Robert turned to leave but felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to Lena who gave him a small smile then nodded her head at the doctor. All 3 of them followed the doctor to Callie's room.


	3. Chapter 3 A peek at home

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Mike sat in the kitchen staring at a can of beer. He wanted to drink it, to let it wash over him and take over but he had to be strong because Stef and Lena and the Kids needed him. He knocked the can to the floor in frustration. He had no idea how Liam escaped but like Stef, he would make sure the others were safe.

 **Marianna.**

Marianna was in the boy's room laying in bed with Jude while Jesus was in her room. Marianna was scared not just for herself but for Jude who Liam threatened to hurt once before and Sophia who looked like Callie before the foster care system fucked her over. She thought if Liam knew about Sophia he might go after her. Jude hadn't said a word since the hospital but it was clear he was thinking.

"Why couldn't Liam stay in prison, why did he have to hurt Callie again, and how come Callie is always a target" vented Jude angry.

"I don't know," said Marianna staring at the ceiling.

"I used to wonder why Callie never prayed when our christen foster parents told us to but I know now," said Jude.

"Whys that?" asked Marianna curious.

"Because there is no such thing as god!" said Jude with venom in his voice.

 **Brandon.**

Brandon tried to play the song he made about the family long ago but every time he got to the part that represented Callie it hurt to play and sounded wrong. Her piece just sounded so wrong to him that it killed the song every time. Brandon tried to play something else but his thoughts kept going to Callie. He kissed her the day mom's got married thinking she loved him but ran away scared, he didn't understand that until he showed up at Girls United and she confronted him with a baseball bat. Stef and Lena got everything sorted and she no longer believed he would hurt her but she would never love him the way he loved her. Brandon pulled out his phone and called someone.

 _"Dude!, I'm trying to sleep!"_ moaned Lou.

"I think I know what to do with the Hopeful King," said Brandon.

 _"Wait seriously?"_ asked Lou excited.

"Yeah, but we need to change it to a...Final Ballad" said Brandon.

 _"Why what's going on?"_ asked Lou concerned.

"Liam escaped prison and now Callie's in a coma," said Brandon.

 _"The white knight needs to let go of the fractured princess,"_ said Lou.

"The world should know of the Dragon and his carnage," said Brandon.

 _"Fine I'll be there,"_ said Lou

 **Jesus.**

Jesus laid in Callie's bed staring at a white mask with blue roses and red-eye holes. It was something Grandma Sharon got Callie a while back. Like Callie, it was unique and showed off the oddball side of her personality that was rarely ever seen. Jesus couldn't help but smile at Callie's freak out over the mask the more he looked at it.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Marianna was talking rapidly to Sharon about something while at the mall but neither Jesus or Callie were listening. Jesus would stop and look into various stores but nothing in particular. Marianna wanted everything and Callie didn't say much.  
_

 _"Hey, Callie you hungry doll?" asked Sharon turning around._

 _It was then they noticed Callie wasn't with them. They looked around until they saw her staring into a shop window. Sharon put one finger to her lips then had Jesus and Marianna tiptoe until they were nearly behind Callie. Before Sharon said anything she followed Callie's line of sight until she landed on the mask. It was a white mask with blue roses and red lined eye holes._

 _"Hey Cal what's up!" said Sharon smiling._

 ** _"Fuck!"_** _gasped Callie as she jumped in shock._

 _"Do you see how high she jumped!" teased Marianna._

 _Callie's face turned pink as she tried to act casual._

 _"So you like that mask Cal?" asked Sharon now staring at it._

 _"It's pretty," said Callie after thinking about it._

 _"Pretty? that thing is tacky" scoffed Marianna._

 _Sharon smiled knowing Callie never ask for it nor spend her money on something she didn't need. Sharon slipped into the store and talked with the man at the register. The man to Callie's horror grabbed the mask and rang it up. Sharon paid for it then came out handing it to Callie.  
_

 _"No Grandma no I can't accept this, please return it!" begged Callie._

 _"Nooope!, besides it was only $5 and truth be told I would have spent a lot more just to get it for you," said Sharon blowing her off._

 _"Then let me pay you back!" said Callie worriedly reaching for her pocket._

 _"You pull money out that pocket and I'll make sure Stef and Lena ground you for a year," said Sharon jokingly._

 _"Do you honestly believe any punishment they are going to give me is going to scare me?" asked Callie in a bored tone._

 _Sharon thought about for a few minutes._

 _"You have a point, ok then how about you go to therapy as the way to pay me back," said Sharon._

 _"Can you take the money?" asked Callie begging._

 _"Nope," said Sharon smiling._

 _"Fiiiinnnee!" groaned Callie._

 **Now.**

Sharon had managed to trick to Callie into going to a therapy session for every dollar Sharon spent on her that day. Which was what tomorrow would have been about. Lena called this mask Callie's healing face and that's what it had been called since but now it was just a lump of plastic. Jesus knew he was stronger than Brandon and even Wyatt who had both fought Liam. He knew he could handle himself in a fight and he knew where Liam's mother lived as they had driven past it once only for Jude to point it out, he could pay her a visit and find out where Liam was.

"Fucking bastard probably attacked Callie from behind" snarled Jesus as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Shattered

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Foster.**

* * *

As the adults walked into Callie's room Robert thought he was prepared for what he might see but he froze as he stared at her body in abject horror. Lena stifled a cry as she turned away unable to look. Only Stef was able to reach the bed and it broke her heart seeing her daughter in such a condition. As the heart monitor slowly beeped the adults took in the sight of the teenager they all loved. Her left arm was set in a cast, her right hand was held together by metal pins. She had heavy bandages on her nose and left eye. Her face and arms had multiple cuts. They all turned to look at the doctor for answers as Stef walked over and grabbed Lena's hand.

"Her hand was shattered so we set the pins in to hold together so it can heal, her nose was broken but we reset it, her arm is broken though it will heal, from the pressure placed on it, it looks as if someone one stood on it." said the doctor.

"Her friend...her friend said something about her eye?" asked Lena curious.

The doctor swallowed uncomfortably not sure how to proceed, he looked at Robert for any indication of what he should say. Robert shook his head which Stef saw but simply thought the doctor was just being sexist.

"We know about the rape," said Stef disgusted.

"Unfortunately this is not the first time he's done it," said Robert shame clouding his face.

"So you are aware of who it is?" asked the doctor surprised.

"Yes," said Lena after a minute.

"Well the beating took place before the rape and um well she was hit in the face with a metal object that crushed her eye, he then smashed her face into the ground which caused it to collect soil, we could not clean out her eye so we were forced to surgically remove her eye" said the doctor.

"You removed her eye!" gasped Lena horrified.

"I'm sorry but under the circumstance, it was all we could do," said the doctor.

"Is this a medically induced coma or natural?" asked Robert not looking at the doctor.

"It is natural, um there is another issue, her lower spine was damaged and if she does wake up the best outcome is that she's paralyzed from the waist down." explained the doctor.

"What's the worst outcome?" asked Stef.

"Total body paralysis, basically imprisoned in her own body unable to move," said the doctor.

Robert started to breathe heavy mostly from rage. Lena was crying and Stef walked back over to Callie.

"Oh, my beautiful girl I'm so sorry!" whispered Stef as she moved a stray hair out of Callie's face.

"Um how long can a coma last?" asked Lena always the one to get information.

"As short as a few day and as long as years," said the doctor.

"I'll pay Callie's medical expenses, I have her on my insurance plan," said Robert.

"Robert! No, we can't let you do that!" said Stef.

Stef knew Robert had Callie on his insurance plan as he had told her. He did it in case a medical emergency popped up when she was with him. He had been honest from the start about why he was doing what he was doing. He ran everything by them even though they knew he could just go behind their backs if he wanted to.

"Stef this is something I need to do, your Callie's mothers but you also have 4 other kids who need you, I signed away my right because you make her happy and you all agreed to my terms so that I could have a relationship with her, I have the money so let me do this" said Robert.

"How is it you always have a speech!" demanded Stef trying to make light of the situation.

"Well I am a businessman," said Robert halfheartedly joking and a half-cocked smile,

"Thank you, Robert," said Lena kissing him on the cheek.

Stef kissed Callie on the forehead then took Lena's hand as they were leaving for the night as there was nothing they could do for her and they needed to let the kids know what was going on. Robert was staying behind so he and the doctor could discuss payment. They were almost out the door when Robert cleared his throat to get Stef's attention.

"Stef do me a favor," said Robert with a darkness on his brow.

"What's that?" asked Stef.

"When you find him make it look like an accident," said Robert voice filled with malice.


	5. Chapter 5 The first of many

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef walked into the police station the next day eager to begin the hunt. Stef was pissed. Somehow Liam escaped and put her daughter in a coma. She wanted to hurt him so bad it had been a dream when she did fall asleep.

 **"Stef!"** called a voice.

Stef followed the sound to Captain Roberts who was waving her over. Stef walked into her bosses office wondering what this was about.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but it has to be done, Stef as of right now your on paid leave for the next month," said Captain Roberts.

 **"What!, No I need to be on this case!, that bastard put my daughter in a coma, he raped her Again!"** screamed Stef.

"Officer Foster watch your tone, this case is too personal for you so I gave it to Morra and Lapin," said Captain Roberts.

"Why?" demanded Stef knowing full well what Lapin thought of her.

"Because when Callie was reveled to be the victim Lapin was first in my office asking for it," said Captain Roberts.

Stef was surprised. Lapin made it clear that he did not care for Stef's lifestyle as it was against his religion. He wasn't rude or anything but the fact he was silently judging her made her sick.

"Stef go home be with your family, I already assigned an undercover to your home and one for Callie in case..." said Captain Roberts who didn't want to finish that sentence but Stef had been thinking about it too.

Stef had no choice she was taken off active duty but that didn't mean she couldn't learn the details of the attack. She left the office looking for Morra knowing he would be easier to deal with but she only found Lapin who had his head down. She walked over to speak to him but he got there first.

"Stef I know we don't get along due to our difference in lifestyles but we both value family and I would appreciate it if someone gave me the same courtesy if it were my daughter," said Lapin pulling up a chair for Stef.

Stef took a seat as Lapin passed the file. Stef held her breath as she looked at the pictures of the crime scene, her daughter the victim. They had gotten pictures of everything. The recorder with the women's voice asking for help, the pole with blood on it, her necklace that had a broken chain, the blood on the ground that Stef assumed came from Callie's face, her pants, and a single shoe which both were cast aside.

"Her phone had been kicked to the side, I can only imagine what must have been going through her mind at the time," said Lapin.

"They had to surgically remove her eye," said Stef staring at the picture of the pole.

"Stef I chose to do this as a way to make amend for my behavior towards you, it's not professional, you should have seen the line once mike called," said, Lapin.

"How bad?" asked Stef.

"Even the civilian staff member's but they all turned back when I said I was going to do it, cops look out for one another that includes their kids so when we catch him I'll make sure you get 5 minutes alone with him," said Lapin.

"I might only need 1," said Stef.

"Key look I know I'm not supposed to do this but it looked sentimental," said Lapin holding out Callie's necklace.

Stef took it horrified by what she saw. Unlike Callie, the necklace and pendent had been treated carefully but now the chain was broken and the pendent was bent. It hurt Stef to think what that meant about Callie.

 **Lena**

Lena sat in her office staring at some piece of paper not in the mood to even see what it said. She had came to work thinking it would get her mind of Callie but it hurt even more as she felt guilty for even thinking that. She heard a knock at her door and looked up to find Monty and Timothy. She waved them in hoping their presence would help.

"How is she?" asked Timothy Callie's favorite teacher and crush.

"She's in a coma if she does wake up the best out come is she never walks again," said Lena.

"Damn," said Timothy,

"Is...this the third time he's raped her?" asked Monty scared.

"2nd time physically, the one before he stole her identity," said Lena.

"Do they know when she'll wake up?" asked Monty worried.

"No," said Lena trying not to cry.

"Callie hasn't been giving very many breaks not even here," said Timothy thinking back to the incident.

"Ok I just like to say while Talya was wrong for what she did, I blame Brandon just as much for driving her to that point," said Monty.

"Oh definitely," said Timothy.

"I just wish that wasn't the reason Callie opened up, she did it before she was ready and it hurt her," said Lena.

 **Flashback.**

 _Callie ran to her locker frantically searching for her journal. Brandon, Jesus, and Marianna watched her not sure what was going on but it worried them. Callie had been searching for her journal since last night. She knew she took it home but she couldn't find it. There were things inside that journal she didn't want anyone to know especially Jude. Stef had come to the school with them as she had noticed Callie trying to hold her back her tears._

 _"Marianna?" asked Stef._

 _"I think she's missing something," said Marianna._

 _Stef decided she was going to ask Callie what was wrong when she got her answer._

 _ **"Hello students and faculty of Anchor Beach, as you know we recently got a new student, jailbird Callie Jacobs, she may look tough but deep down she's a softie, in fact, she keeps a dairy which I managed to acquire!"** said a voice over the intercom.  
_

 _People were already whispering wondering what was going to happen. Callie stood in place frozen by dread._

 _"Dude what is your girlfriend playing at!?" demanded Jesus turning towards Brandon._

 _"Hell if I know, Talya broke up with me," said Brandon._

 ** _"Found a good one and it's recent too!, I like him but not like that, he an adult and my teacher, my favorite teacher, he has a nice ass...Oh my, so it would seam Callie Jacobs has a crush on a teacher but. Which. One. Could. It. Be., Oh here it is it's Timothy!"_** _laughed Talya._ _  
_

 _Callie could here several people talking and feel them pointing at her. She could feel her body grow cold as sweat poured off her. Timothy and a security officer ran past heading for the intercom room as this was bullying._

 ** _"Ooh lookee what I found an ex-boyfriend named Liam!"_** _sang Talya._

 ** _"Noooo!'_** _screamed Callie in fear._

 ** _"He made me come to his room this time, told me to get to my knees as he pulled it out, he told me I needed to do it right this time or he would make...Jude...do...it...Oh!"_** _said Talya once she realized what this meant but the damage was done.  
_

 _"Callie!" called a young voice. It was low but it was also the loudest word said in school that day._

 _A thousand pairs of eyes turned to look at Jude while only one looked at Callie. Brandon and the twins shared a look. Stef took a step closer but she didn't want to spook Callie._

 _"Callie was I not safe at the Olmsteads?" asked Jude._

 _Now everyone looked at Callie wondering all the same thing. Callie tried to hide her fear and her tears but she was losing the fight._

 _"No you were always safe there I swear, Liam promised he wouldn't hurt you, he was just mad that night," said Callie choking back tears._

 _Some people were horrified by the way she justified this unknown person's actions, while others disgusted by her simply because they didn't know any better._

 _"Callie what did you have to do?" asked Jude._

 _To Stef's horror Callie bolted not towards Jude but out the door. Stef raced after her afraid she would hurt herself. She hadn't know Callie long but she knew Callie would do anything to protect Jude even if that meant getting hurt in the process. It made her wonder what Callie even about herself as a person. Stef came to a stop when she found Callie sitting in the sand crying. This was not the first time Stef had found Callie crying but not wanting to upset her she said nothing but this time she would comfort her._

 _"Love do you want to talk about this?" asked Stef sitting down._

 _"He was never supposed to know," said Callie with her face hidden by her hair._

 _"Then why write it down?" asked Stef confused._

 _"To better protect him" mumbled Callie._

 _"You can't protect him forever love," said Stef sadly._

 _"I know., That's what the journal was for, to remind me of all the times I failed him," said Callie sniffling._

 _Stef felt her heart rip into pieces at that statement. She wondered if Callie only saw herself as her failures._

 _"Callie what does having a silly little crush have to do with failure?" asked Stef as she thought about it._

 _"I had one on Liam," said Callie._

 _Stef sighed she could see that anything even remotely normal was considered bad by Callie._

 _"Callie was that the first time with Liam?" asked Stef worried._

 _"No" mumbled Callie._

 _"Callie why is that one experience with Liam in there?" asked Stef._

 _"The next day he got us kicked out by telling them I tired to kiss him, he was mad I wasn't able to do what he wanted...correctly, Jude was safe in that home," said Callie._

 _"So was that the last time?" asked Stef._

 _"A year later they were shut down because someone sued or something," said Callie._

 _"That's not what I asked Callie" demanded Stef._

 _"No but he did show up at the next home and gave me a really expensive purse," said Callie still hiding behind her long hair._

 _"How expensive?" asked Stef curious._

 _"I never found out the real value but I just wanted it gone so when some girl offered me $300 I gave it to her," said Callie._

 _"What did you spend the money on?" asked Stef knowing it would be pretty basic stuff._

 _"Food mostly, some tampons, black thread, a new sewing needle, underwear for Jude and because it was going to be his birthday a candy bar," Said Callie miserably._

 _It saddened Stef to think something as simple as a candy bar had ended becoming birthday special for Jude._

 _"Callie do you remember what I told you when you came to stay with us?" asked Stef._

 _Callie didn't respond. She just sat there crying. Stef wanted to hug her but with Callie, it was more miss than hit._

 _"Callie you want a hug?" asked Stef._

 _"I don't want to be touched right now," said Callie._

 _"Do you want to go home?" asked Stef._

 _"Not really Jude's going to be there and he's going to have so many questions for something I never wanted him to know about," said Callie.  
_

 _"Don't worry Mama will have your journal under lock and key in her office?" said Stef proudly._

 _"Won't matter Jude knows how to pick locks, I taught him in case things got bad?" said Callie with a sad chuckle._

 _"Oh," said Stef deflated._

 _"Do I have to go back to school?" asked Callie worried._

 _"We'll give you a few days off, do you want some coffee?" asked Stef._

 _Callie turned her head slightly causing her hair to fall and revel one wet eye._

 _"But you and mama have been telling me I cant have it anymore," said Callie._

 _Stef smiled because while Callie might not have realized it but she just called Lena mama. She wanted to hug and kiss her but Callie was in a mood where she was to hurt to lie and made it clear she did not want to be touched._

 _"We'll make today an exception," said Stef smiling._

 _"Ok," said Callie getting up with Stef._

 **now.**

"She avoided Jude for a week but he eventually managed to confront her," said Lena.

"You know there is one good thing that did come out of that," said Monty smiling.

"Don't say it!" groaned Timothy.

"What would that be?" asked Lena laughing.

"Timothy does have a nice ass and for once it was a man getting sexually harassed" joked Monty.

"I need new friends," said Timothy shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6 A dark deal

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

"So after all this, after all the therapy sessions it means nothing now!" huffed Sharon.

"That poor girl, how on earth did he even escape?" asked Dana sadness in her voice.

"It's being looked into but no one knows anything," said Stef ready to scream.

"Yes but how is this possible, he used a recording to lure Callie away from her friends knowing Callie would try to help, she was at work and that takes serious planing" said Stewart.

"I don't know how this could have happened" mumbled Stef.

It had been a couple weeks since Callie's attack and they were no closer to learning the truth. No one had found Liam yet and it was driving a wedge between the family. Jesus was out half the night, Marianna hid in her room, Brandon and Lou were in the garage all day, and Jude was angry, constantly reading Callie's journals which Lena thought should be burned because of how negative they were. Stef and Lena tried to talk to each other but with Stef being so angry and self judgemental and Lena being scared and worried they never got far. Stef heard a knock so she went to check the front door finding Robert and Donald.

"Robert I thought you were away on business?" said Stef surprised.

"It was more personal then work related, I brought Donald because the four of us have thing to discuss" said Robert clearly hurt.

"Sure come in," said Stef confused.

Stef and the guys walked into the kitchen. Stef took a seat between her mother and Lena. No one was surprised to see Robert but they were to see Donald. Donald had no idea what to do but Dana patted the chair next to her so he sat.

"So what do we need to discuss?" asked Stef watching Robert pace the room.

"Two things, how Liam escaped and when to pull the plug," said Robert.

"We were just talking about how Liam escaped but no one knows anything," said Sharon.

"That's not true," said Robert sadly.

Everyone looked at him to stunned to ask what he meant. Stef though was more focused on the second thing he said. She knew what it was that he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it.

"How...what do you know?" asked Lena.

"I had one of my guys investigate it," said Robert.

"Is it the same guy you hired to investigate Callie?" asked Stef trying to prolong the inevitable.

"It is actually," said Robert cracking a smile.

Lena gave a sad chuckle at the thought. Stef was smiling but it wasn't a full or happy one.

"What do you know about Liam's escape?" asked Stef taking Lena's hand.

"He was having sex with 2 female guards, consensual from what I understand, he stole a key set and escaped later that day, The warden who is his uncle on his mother's side covered it up since Liam was considered low risk and the warden payed off and fired the 2 women" said Robert.

"His uncle!" gasped Dana in surprise.

"Low risk?, how is that possible he was convicted of Identity theft and sexual assault!" said Stef remembering the report she made.

"Somehow that part was dropped and no one had been informed," said Robert.

"That's not right! Callie had to go into a room by herself with and pretend to be confident on one of her bad days just so he could brag how he beat her again" said Lena disgusted.

"Ok but how did he get to Callie's place of work to do what he did? asked Stewart.

"Because this all happened...a month ago," said Robert.

No one knew what to say as they could not process that. Lena hugged Stef seeking comfort while Stef stared at Robert like he was something stupid. Robert pulled out a flash drive and passed it towards her. Stef stared at it then put it in her pocket. She knew what was on it without asking and she would make sure Captain Roberts got it.

"Now the four of us need to discuss our plan for Callie," said Robert.

 **"No we will not!, Callie will recover and she will wake up!"** hissed Stef.

"Um, why am I here then? I'm not apart of this" said Donald. nervously.

"Donald you raised Calle for 10 years, the best you could even knowing she wasn't your daughter so I do think you should have a say and Stef...what makes you think Callie wants to wake?" asked Robert.

 **"So you'll just pull the plug on her is that it!"** yelled Stef.

"No that's why we need to discuss this Stef, we need a plan for how long we can take care of our daughter," said Robert.

Lena put her hand on Stef's shoulder but she was to angry to be calmed right now.

 **"How dare you!, Callie isn't your daughter, she mine and Lena's, you don't love her!"** screamed Stef.

Robert stood his ground not even flinching as Stef yelled at him. He knew one of them had to be the calm and while he wanted to scream as well he knew nothing would be solved if he did. He had to be the voice of reason against the chaos. Sharon, Stewart and Dana all remained silent knowing both Stef and Robert were titans in their own right and that Callie actually looked up to both of them. Stef for being strong, honest and caring and Robert for his ability control a situation and because he had a way with people.

"Stef I do love her, I chose to sign away my rights because I knew if I fought and won I would lose her and if I fought and lost she would never trust me, So I gave her the one thing she truly wanted and made that contract so that I could know her" said Robert looking her right in the eye.

"Then trust me when I say don't pull the plug on her!" begged Stef.

"I do trust you, I trusted you when I saw how well you handled Callie, I trusted you when you took her word that she would go to therapy and start playing a sport instead of the meds I wanted her to take, I trusted you when you helped walk me through one of her panic attacks, now I need you to trust me , trust that I have her best interest at heart as well as yours, so please listen and trust me" said Robert.

Stef wanted to curse and scream but Lena held her back. Lena kissed her then turned to Robert.

"What do you have in mind Robert?" asked Lena.

"In a couple months Callie turns 17 so five years from then on her 22nd birthday if she hasn't waken up we pull the plug and let her go, we wait for her and keep hope but this will give us a chance to say our goodbys and prepare for when it's time to let her go but I won't lie no matter how prepared we are it will still hurt when we do it, we need to let her go eventually because after a point we are just being selfish, would you wait so long that when...if she wakes it's in a body she doesn't recognize , surrounded by people she doesn't recognize in a world that moved on without her, what if she wakes and all of us are gone, what would she do, how would she cope" said Robert.

"You've done this before?" asked Sharon.

"My sister had been in a coma for 2 years when my father decided to let her go," said Robert sadly.

"I don't like this but...your right," said Stef mad at herself for admitting it.

"You have no idea how much I wish I wasn't," said Robert sadly.

"Did your sister look like Sophia and Callie?" asked Dana trying to ease the tension.

Robert put his face in his hand shaking as he was trying not to laugh. Dana chuckled knowing the answer and eve though Stef was angry she could not help but smile as the answer was yes.

 **Flashback.**

 _Stef was in the kitchen with Lena and Mike when she heard the door slam. She found it odd as Jesus was outside, Marianna and Brandon were both in their rooms. Jude always closed the door light and Callie you would never hear. Stef walked into the living room to find Callie on the ground crying in front of the door, her hair down indicating her mood but it wasn't just crying it was a panic attack._

 ** _"Callie!"_** _yelled Stef as she ran over.  
_

 _Callie was crying and breathing hard, face full of fear. Lena and Mike come out the kitchen to check on them. As soon as Stef reached Callie she was surprised by Callie grabbing on to her as if holding on for dear life._

 _"Callie what's wrong baby!" questioned Stef._

 _"Someones...following...me!" cried Callie between breathing._

 _As Stef rubbed Callie's back trying to calm her down Mike peeked out the window._

 _"Red Honda, white male, bald?" asked Mike still looking._

 _"All week," said Callie calmer now._

 _"All week? are you sure?" asked Lena concerned._

 _"He has a camera!" said Callie scared._

 _"Callie why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Lena sitting down._

 _"I thought I was being paranoid and so did Daphne," said Callie._

 _Lena ignored that as She trusted Callie but not her judgment as Callie being paranoid was either horribly right or horribly wrong._

 _"Ok here's what we are going to do, Callie you know I don't like this but I need you to pretend to be confident, Mike get in your car and hide in the alley near the ice cream parlor, Lena I want you and the kids to walk there, I'll catch up" said Stef tying Callie's hair into a ponytail._

 ** _"Kids please come down here!"_** _called Lena._ ** _  
_**

 _Mike grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen then walked out the front door like he always did when he came over. Marianna and Jude came from upstairs while Jesus came from out back. Jude went back upstairs and got Brandon._

 _"Hey Cal what's wrong?" asked Marianna concerned._

 _"Someones following her so what I need for you guys to do is walk her to the ice cream parlor, one scoop each" said Stef knowing Callie probably wouldn't eat it._

 _"Jesus I want you next to Callie, don't let her look around keep her occupied," said Lena._

 _"Ok sure," said Jesus giving Callie a smile._

 _"Stef I don't want to do this!" begged Callie._

 _"I know love but I need you to trust me on this," said Stef holding Callie's face._

 _Jesus held out his hand and Callie took it as he pulled her up. Lena and Jude were the first out the door followed by Callie and Jesus with Marianna and Brandon in the rear. Stef went out the back and slipped into her car. She watched as the red Honda turned on and slowly followed them.  
_

 _"Today in science class we dissected owl pellets," said Jude looking at Callie._

 _"What did you find?" asked Callie cringing when a car horn honked._

 _"Rat remains, it was pretty boring actually," said Jude thinking about it.  
_

 _"So Cal you watch the game last night?" asked Jesus knowing he and Callie shared some interests._

 _Marianna rolled her eyes then jumped forward._

 _"Oh move it!, Callie what we need is blah blah blah blah blah" is all Callie heard when Marianna started talking._

 _Lena smiled as no matter Callie's mood when Marianna started talking Callie would zone out to everything as she couldn't keep up with her. Soon they were at the ice cream parlor._

 _Mike had moved his car farther back into the alley and waited. The red Honda pulled up and once he got the go-ahead from Stef he hit the gas and smacked into the stalkers car. Stef ran up and pulled the guy out by his collar. Mike slid into the passenger seat._

 ** _"Who the fuck do you think you are!"_** _screamed Stef._

 _"Look lady just calm down," said the guy._

 _MIke was going through the man's stuff when 2 uniformed police officers walked up to them._

 ** _"Officers help these people are assaulting me!"_** _screamed the man._

 _One of the officers an older African American man took a good look at the party before responding._

 _"Hey, Stef," said the officer._

 _"Hey Berry," said Stef smashing the guy against the car._

 _"What cha doing?" asked Berry._

 _"Just asking this nice man why he's stalking my daughter," said Stef with a smile._

 _"You still want hotdogs?" asked Berry looking at his partner._

 _"Yup best hotdog stand right over there," said the younger man pointing in a different direction._

 _Stef, Mike and the guy watched as the officers walked off._

 _"He's been doing this for a while, he's got pictures of Callie when she was younger," said Mike holding some out to Stef._

 _"Hey um not all of those are Callie some are of her sister," said the man._

 _"You expect me to believe that!" snarled Stef._

 _"Her sister's name is Sophia Quinn, she's 14 years old and for some bizarre reason, all Quinn girls look the same," said the guy._

 _Stef and Mike shared a look._

 _"Sophia Quinn being the daughter of Robert Quinn?" asked Stef still holding the man._

 _"Yes he's my employer, he heard someone was looking for him and that it was about his ex-wife Colleen so I was hired to look into it," said the man._

 _"You're a private investigator?" asked Stef letting go._

 _"Yes ma'am, 3rd best, second is on vacation and 1st is on another job," said the man._

 _"Why are you investigating my daughter then?" demanded Stef angry._

 _"To verify if she is a Quinn appearance wise, yes but still DNA test, second to make sure she's safe, clearly, are all her needs being met also yes which means he'll most likely sign over his rights," said the man.  
_

 _"That's...great but why haven't we heard from him?" asked Stef._

 _"Mostly her credit which is horrid, I've seen every place she goes but none have received any packages," said the man._

 _"What kind of packages?" asked Stef already guessing the answer._

 _"Purses," he said._


	7. Chapter 7 to defend her honer

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Jude was walking across campus when he heard Callie's name. He stopped to listen only to find he did not like what he was hearing.

"I knew that bitch Callie was a whore" laughed one male student.

"I know right letting some dude rough her up and fuck her in an alley now that's some freaky shit" laughed the other.

"I so wanted her to suck me dry" laughed the first.

 **"Shut the fuck up!"** screamed Jude.

The two boys turned to see Jude coming towards them. Jude was done, Jude was done being protected, he was done having no say in the matter and he was done letting his sister take the abuse. Before either boy could respond Jude punched one in the face knowing full well he would lose.

"You're going to regret that fag!" said the first guy.

The guys started punching Jude who fought back as best he could. Many people were watching but none stepped in. One person sat on the sideline and knew they had to step in.

"I'm so going to regret this" mumbled Talya.

Talya walked over and swung her bag down causing it to knock one guy forward. All 3 guys stopped to stare at her.

"Um aren't you Talya Banks?" asked one guy.

"Yes," said Talya.

"Aren't you on academic probation?" asked the other.

"Yes," said Talya.

"I thought you hated my sister," said Jude.

"I owe her one...or two...or a dozen" said Talya swinging her bag on the first guy.

Now that Jude had help he was doing much better. He punched the guy he was fighting in the balls then kicked him in the stomach. Talya grabbed the guys nose and twisted as he punched her in the stomach. Jude punched him in the back of the knee causing him to fall as his the leg could not support his full weight. Jude then kicked him in the stomach. He started to walk away as he wasn't about to stay at school anymore that day.

 **"Hey you Stop!"** yelled campus security.

"Go fuck yourself!, Talya come on I want to show you something" said Jude wiping the blood from his nose off.

 **Sometime later.**

Talya at in shock as she stared at Callie's unmoving form. She still had pins in one hand and hr left eye was covered in bandages.

"I kinda thought Liam was her boyfriend but if I had kept reading I would have known what he was but once I did it was to late as I was no longer reading to myself," said Talya voice full of regret.

"Truth be told, I'm glad you did" said Jude staring at Callie.

Talya turned to look at Jude completely bewildered. She wanted to ask why even knowing it had been a painful experience for Callie. Jude saw her looking and answered her unasked question.

"If you hadn't done what you did I would never have learned the truth and I would still be blaming Callie for everything I thought was good that she screwed up, If you hadn't done that Callie might have killed herself by now, that journal you stole wasn't the only one" said Jude.

"She was thinking of suicide?" said Talya surprised by that statement as she looked at the toughest girl she knew.

"It was mentioned a few times in written form, but I'm not sure if that was the depression peaking through or if she thought of it as an escape, I hope it was the latter," said Jude.

"I never knew she was depressed," said Talya touching one of Callie's legs.

"Neither did I...it started up 2 months after we came to stay with the Fosters, her mind might have thought we were still in trouble but her body knew we were safe and started to flare, Stef and Lena tried to help but it wasn't until Robert came along that we got better solutions because depression runs in the family" said Jude.

"How do you feel knowing Callie isn't just your sister anymore?" asked Talya.

"Honestly I'm ok with it, Sophia and I get along, we like to call Callie R.S.L.C which is short for Robert's secret love child, Jill hates it but she's nice, she try's, and Robert's an ass but he's a business man and was willing to hand Callie over if he could have her every so often, that Sophia be aloud to see Callie when appropriate and provide some feedback into Callie's medical needs, he's an ass but he's still a good man" said Jude.

"I know you not mad but I feel that I need to apologize for what I did to Callie," said Talya.

"Then besides me you are the only other person in that line, there's another much longer line for people who should but won't" said Jude.

"Is it that bad?" asked Talya.

"Callie would travel to hell and back to protect me, the fosters tell her they will love her to the moon no matter what she does, and now she has a father that would gift her the heavens if she asked," said Jude sadly.

"Do you miss her?" asked Talya.

"How can I not, she's my sister, one of my four mothers, and my hero," said Jude.

"If Callie had the chance would she kill Liam?" asked Talya.

"No Callie wouldn't, she could hold a grudge but no matter how much pain or suffering they caused she would never retaliate," said Jude.

"Do you think they'll catch him?" asked Talya grabbing Jude's hand.

"I can only hope" said Jude staring at Talya's hand.

 **Flashback.**

 _Callie sat in the kitchen doing homework while Lena made dinner. Stef was looking over some paperwork that she brought home. No one noticed Jude as slipped into the kitchen but once they did Callie tried to beat a hasty retreat.  
_

 ** _"Sit down!"_** _said Jude forcefully._

 _All three women were surprised by the force of his voice. Callie sat back down not sure what to expect._

 _"Callie I know your going to be mad at me for a while but I went through your stuff and found all your journals and read them...even the short stories" said Jude._

 _"Why!" cried Callie._

 _"Because I have a right to know what you had to protect me from," said Jude._

 _"No Jude I wanted you to have hope, to be able to love, to one day still be able to trust" said Callie wholeheartedly._

 _Stef did not like that answer as it basically said Callie didn't deserve any of that. Lena could see it on Stef's face._

 _"Sure but I would grow up hating you thinking every good thing that was ruined was all your fault," said Jude._

 _"Jude...I...uh I did what I thought was best for you and if I had to do it all over again I would," said, Callie._

 _"I honestly hope there's no chance of that, Callie how many times did Liam do what he did to you?" asked Jude nervously._

 _Callie didn't want to answer that because she wanted to run and hide. She looked at Stef who gave her a reassuring smile._

 _"5 times, the first time he made me do it, the others I went to him willingly," said Callie hiding behind her hair._

 _"Callie that is still rape," said Stef._

 _Callie just looked away. Lena didn't say anything because she didn't want to interrupt her progress._

 _"Callie why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Jude._

 _"Because as long as you kept your innocence a good family would come for you," said Callie._

 _Lena could see what Stef meant now. Callie didn't even take into account her own needs or wants._

 _"Was there anyone else?" asked Jude._

 _"Please stop asking!" begged Callie._

 _"Please Callie I need to know!" begged Jude_

 _"2 foster dads," said Callie in disgust more towards herself than anything.  
_

 _"Oh!" said Jude surprised._

 _"Once we adopt you nothing like that will ever happen again," said Stef._

 _Lena gave Stef a dirty look because she didn't want them to know that yet. Jude's face turned to pure joy which was odd as he had just been so fierce moments before. Callie just looked heartbroken._

 _"Callie, what's wrong? don't you want us to adopt you?" asked Lena._

 _"I would love that but it's not possible," said Callie mournfully._

 _All three people got silent wondering what her response would be._

 _"Why not?" asked Jude._

 _"Because Donald is your dad not mine," said Callie crying as she felt like she failed Jude again._

 _Jude just stared at his sister in shock not sure how to respond. Stef and Lena shared a look as that was not what they expecting to hear._

 _"How...how do you know?" asked Jude still stunned._

 _"One night Donald came home drunk and I wasn't in bed like I supposed to be but instead of yelling at me he picked me up and set me on his lap, he looked at me and said Callie I love you, I wish you were mine but that honer belongs to some fancy rich dude who left your mother for money, stupid mistake if you ask me your mother is a gift from god, I met you when you were 2 months old and I claimed you as mine because I love your mother and I love you but I am not your father and that might be a good thing because I'm a drunk and my daddy was a drunk and your brother might be a drunk...and that's how I found out I wasn't you full sister and you might one day be a alcoholic" explained, Callie,._


	8. Chapter 8 Marianna's faith

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters**

* * *

Marianna was in a daze she knew she should be in school but she couldn't just sit there and learn about something knowing her sister was in a coma and that she was the only kid that knew the adults were going to pull the plug on Callie. She wanted to scream and cry but it would only fall on deaf ears. She walked until she heard music, she looked around until she found the source which was a church. Marianna walked in and found the patrons clapping and singing. Soon the music ended and everyone went silent.

"I recently heard of a story where a man escaped prison only to beat and rape a girl, this girl!" said the pastor clicking on a remote causing a picture of Callie to appear behind him.

It was a nice picture of Callie not the one showed her broken and bloody but that was all Marianna saw.

"He was tool of god!, God gave this man a chance to redeem himself by punishing that girl for her sinful ways!" snorted an old lady.

"Rapes a bit extreme though isn't it," said one church goer.

"Gods wrath is never extreme!" said the old women.

"What would you know!" demanded Marianna still in the doorway.

"I know with God on my side I am right," said the old women.

The pastor remained silent as he wanted to see where this was going. He was trying to teach tolerance as God loved everyone.

"If your right then tell me what you know about the man who escaped or the girl!" demanded Marianna.

"I know enough to know I am right for god is on my side," said the old lady smugly.

"That bastard who escaped is Liam Olmstead, he has three known victims, his least harmful crime was identity theft and that girl put him away for it" said Marianna angry.

The pastor smiled as to him this women in front of him was a messenger of God. The old women looked upset but she continued her assault.

"Then the girl clearly acted out against God and he punished her" said the old women.

 **"Punished her?, punished her for what!, her name is Callie Adams Foster, she's 17 years old, she's the strongest person I know and her strength was earned, she put up with all kinds of abuse to make sure her brother kept his innocence, kept hope and could still love the best he could, Callie gave up everything to protect him so you'll have to forgive her if she lost her ability to believe in miracles, angels or god!"** screamed Marianna.

The church was stunned into silence. The old women didn't know how to respond as no one ever admitted to her that it was possible to lose the ability to believe in god. The pastor saw an opportunity so he got down from the podium walked to Marianna and lead her to a pew.

"In most cases I would tell you that this is a test from God but I think this is something different, tell me where is Callie now?" asked the pastor.

"She's in a coma but our parents were talking about pulling the plug," said Marianna sadly.

"So God is calling his angel home then," said the pastor.

Everyone looked at him with wonder on their faces. Marianna was just confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Marianna.

"Long ago God sent us his only begotten son to die for our sins so why wouldn't god sacrifice one of his many angels to protect someone who he felt had great potential, this angel has preformed her duties and is being called home, come pray with us, we'll pray for the young man destined for great things and for the angel herself" said the pastor.

"Ok," said Marianna.

 **Flashback.**

 _Lena stood in her doorway watching Marianna and Jesus argue about something. Stef was sitting on the bed putting her shoes on. She made an annoyed sound when Callie walked past with her hair down hiding her face.  
_

 _"What's wrong?" asked Lena._

 _"Callie, last 2 days she had a pony tail now she back to falling hair" said Stef annoyed._

 _"Oh, honey your so cute!" laughed Lena as she sat down next to her._

 _"Am I missing something?" asked Stef confused._

 _"The last two days Callie felt good and was confident with herself, today she's not feeling it, I'm not sure but I think she might have depression, she has good days and bad days, hair down bad day, hair up good day" said Lena._

 _"Wait seriously?" asked Stef thinking about it._

 _"Oh Stef she's so much like you that you can't even see it" said Lena amused.  
_

 _"I have never hidden behind my hair," said Stef annoyed._

 _"Oh but you did just not the way Callie does, Stef you were constantly in denial about being gay and Callie's in denial about how much all the stuff that's happened to her has really affected her" said Lena._

 _"How much like me would you say she is?" asked Stef thinking about it._

 _"Your both independent, hardworking, headstrong, caring, stubborn, impatient, you both get competitive with Jesus and you both try and bottle your feelings, sometimes I think she's your biological daughter, even your mom wanted to know how you kept that a secret!" joked Lena._

 _"But she comes to you for hugs?" pointed out Stef._

 _"Yes but to Callie we have to different rolls, your the protector the great knight while I'm the soft one the mother" said Lena._

 _"Damn that hurts," said Stef wanting to be more to Callie then protector._

 _'"How do you think I felt when she handed over all her 'failure journals' to you without being asked or when she accidentally broke that vase and came straight to you because she was scared of what I might do," said Lena._

 _"I never even noticed those things," said Stef dumbfounded._

 _"That's because she's all you baby, she my window to your past" said Lena kissing Stef._

 _Marianna poked her head in and made a face._

 _"Yes, Miss. Thing?" asked Lena._

 _"Callie started making breakfast, she wants to know if you want coffee," said Marianna._

 _"We do and please remind her that she is not aloud to have coffee, what is she making?" asked Lena._

 _"Biscuits and Gravy, Jude asked her to, It was something their mom made, she's making it from scratch," said Marianna._

 _"I'm a horrible cook and we've seen Callie's food before so there's proof she's not mine!" laughed Stef._

 _"Whatever!" said Lena rolling her eyes and smiling._

* * *

 **Author Note.**

I've met a dozen people that the old lady in the church is based off so while yes some of you might be mad I HAVE MET THIS LADY! **  
**


	9. Chapter 9 two diffrent battles

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef stared at a picture of her family which had grown considerably. This picture contained all the kids, her and Lena, the grandparents, Mike and Anna who were dating and the Quinn's. It took Stef a minute but she realized she did consider Robert family. He was fun and friendly and was willingly to drop everything for his daughters sometimes the other kids as well. She just didn't want to forgive Robert for wanting to pull the plug on Callie but in her heart he knew he was right. When did it become selfish to leave Callie in a coma.

"Foster you busy?" asked Captain Roberts.

"No ma'am just lost in thought, need something?" asked Stef.

"I need you to make a report, this citizen would like to file a complaint" said Captain Roberts pointing at a women Stef had never seen before.

"Ok sure, Ma'am over here please!" called Stef.

The women took a seat as Stef pulled out a report paper.

"Ok whenever your ready" said Stef.

"For the last month and a half someone has been standing outside my home, I could see their outline but never the face, I called the police a couple times but they never found anyone there so after a while I ignored it because it never did anything, but then this morning when I got home from my trip the front door was open, the security system was turned off and everything in my home was smashed but nothing was stolen" said the women.

"They didn't take anything?" asked Stef surprised.

"No and I have pictures" said the women.

As the women went on to describe what happened Stef looked over the pictures which were nowhere near as good as Callie's. The pictures showed complete but control carnage as chair and tables had one broken leg making them unstable. Stef tried not to snort at the hidden joke. It was then she noticed the spray painted words. **No where is safe Olmstead.** Stef couldn't help but focus on the final word.

"Ma'am what's your name?" asked Stef.

"Sheila Olmstead" said the women proudly.

Neither noticed as the station got quite. They didn't notice when everyone began staring at them waiting for the outcome. Captain Roberts cursed herself for putting them in this situation.

"That would make your son...Liam Olmstead?" asked Stef anger rising in throat.

"Look I know the police are looking for him but I swear he's innocent, he would never touch that filthy girl" sneered Sheila.

Captain Roberts hoped Stef would keep her cool but she could see that this women was pushing Stef's buttons. Mike stood by Lapin and Morra waiting in case things got out of hand.

"That **girl** is in a coma" said Stef hating the word girl.

"Well I hope someone pulls the plug on her soon, she's just unwanted trash" said Sheila with her nose in the air.

"Fuck" groaned Mike.

"Stef don't do it!" whispered Captain Roberts to herself.

Sheila didn't know it but Stef stared at her with pure hatred as the station watched her in fear and worry. Stef took a breath like Lena told her to.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but I have to give your case to someone else as helping you would be a conflict of interest for me" said Stef trying to remain calm.

"Excuse me!, your job is to help me, now do your job!" demanded Sheila in a nasty tone.

"Yes I am a cop and this is my job but I'm also a mother who's trying to be professional and that is why I am passing your case to someone else" said Stef ready to explode.

"Your job is paid by my taxes so do your damn job" said the women as she poked Stef with each word.

"Ma'am I'm going to place you under arrest for assaulting an officer" said Stef with a hint of malice.

"Like hell you are, your refusing to do your job so I'm going to sue this entire station!" laughed Sheila.

"You want to sue?, then how about I sue for the emotional distress that you put my family through" said Stef.

"I never met your family and I don't plan on it!" sneered the women.

"You've met 2 of them and your son is the reason why one of my daughters is in a coma!" hissed Stef.

The women looked confused but then it became clear to her.

"Haha, oh you had me going, oh come on do you honestly expect me to believe that you care about Callie Jacobs, her brother isn't here you don't have to put on a show" laughed the women.

"Her name is Callie Quinn Adams Foster and I love my daughter, your son is a rapist bastard so no I won't be helping you, the judge will actually see it my way if you try and sue since I was trying to still help you by giving you to someone else and your lucky I don't arrest you for that assault you performed a few minutes ago" hissed Stef.

"Callie Jacobs is a lying whore who deserves to die!" sneered Shelia.

Captain Roberts had managed to grab Stef's arms before she could launch herself at Shelia. She looked at Stef like she was crazy but backed up when Stef looked up with a sinister smile.

"If my daughter dies then Liam will go to prison for murder, and Liam's an adult who raped a minor, you know what they like to do to guys like that in prison right?" asked Stef voice empty of emotion.

 **Robert.**

Robert walked into the house only to be confronted by Sophia who had been sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"Dad I uh talked to Marianna" said Sophia rubbing her arm nervously.

"Ok what about?" asked Robert thinking it might have something to do with fashion.

"She hadn't told the others yet but she said you were other at their house the other day: said Sophia nervously as she walked with her father to his home office.

"Sophia your going to have to be more specific, we've been over there a lot" said Robert opening the door.

"She said that...grampa?' said Sophia surprised.

Robert was confused but it was then he noticed his father at his desk going over his papers.

"Dad?" asked Robert confused.

"I see your paying for Callie's medical expenses" Robert Sr.

"I am, I know what your thinking but the Fosters are not gold diggers" said Robert.

"Wasn't going to say that, I'm just wondering where the lawyer fees are" said Robert Sr.

Robert looked at his daughter who's only response was to shrug her shoulders.

"What Lawyer fees?" asked Robert confused.

"Are you fucking serious?" Demanded Robert Sr.

"Um is there something I should know?" asked Robert still confused.

"What is our family motto, the one we've had for century's even after all the name changes!?" demanded Robert Sr.

"I don't see what the family motto and lawyer fee's have anything to do with each other" said Robert.

"Cortice sanguis sanguine valeat nocere prospexit super" said Sophia proudly.

Robert Sr smiled at Sophia then gave his son a disappointed look.

"Sophia what does this mean?" asked Robert Sr.

"I don't know" said Sophia innocently.

"Are you fucking kidding me, You haven't taught her what it means!, what about the other one does she know?" asked Robert Sr.

"No I don't think we ever told Callie" said Sophia.

" Cortice sanguis sanguine valeat nocere prospexit super means The blood of my blood will be strong no harm shell be overlooked" Robert Sr.

"Dad Callie's not a Quinn she's a Adams Foster" said Robert.

"She chose her name and her family but by blood she is one of us, how many times has this man harmed her?" demanded Robert Sr.

"3 times" said Sophia.

"That's 2 to many attacks, the first time she was unaware of her bloodline, the second she operated by her mothers rules and the third was freak chance that should never have happened, that's 3 strikes against us" said Robert Sr.

"Ok but what does that mean for us?" asked Robert.

"You are to annihilate them, take everything they have ever built and make it yours, ruin them financially, make it so they have to leave the city" thundered Robert Sr.

"But who exactly?" asked Robert.

"I suggest starting with Josh Olmstead your old friend because I know you have dirt on him from your youth and then work your way down, wife, warden, and those 2 whores he got rid of" said Robert Sr

"That's a bit extreme isn't it?" asked Robert.

"Someone fucks a Quinn we fuck back harder, so far they have hurt one of us with no fear of retaliation but now it's time to teach them how wrong they are, show no mercy!" snarled Robert Sr.

"Your right" said Robert sighing in defeat.

* * *

 **Author Note.  
**

 _Yes I am aware Mike and Anna didn't date till much later but I like them as a couple sooooo, besides they are together because of Marianna's actions, not Callie's. Since Callie is in a coma there will be no AJ even though I like them as a couple but he was around due to Callie's actions._


	10. Chapter 10 Brallie crushing

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Brandon was in the garage writing when Lou walked in. She was carrying a plate of sandwiches and 2 bottles of water. She sat them down then looked at him. He never looked up at her as he was writing.

"Dude what are we doing?" asked Lou.

"Huh?" asked Brandon not looking up.

Lou got mad at Brandon. She liked Brandon and tried to get him to see that even sleeping with him but he was hung up on Callie who was scared of him simply because he was the biological child. Once he realized he could never have her he want after Sophia who reminded him of the age difference every time.

"Dude look at me!" demanded Lou.

Brandon annoyed looked up about to yell at her when he saw that she pulled her shirt off. Brandon's face turned red.

"Umm Lou what are you doing?" asked Brandon focused on her breast like she wanted him to be.

"Getting your attention, now what the hell are you working on, I haven't seen any of it yet and I've been here since the attack" said Lou putting her shirt back on.

"Um it's not finished yet" said Brandon trying not to look at her chest or the paper.

"Right hand it over!" demanded Lou.

Brandon was little hesitant so Lou who was annoyed with him snatched it off his desk and read it to herself.

"You better not be the greatest of all the knight you ego maniac" warned Lou.

"No that either mom or mama I'm not sure yet" said Brandon.

"Ok you realize Marianna might kill you for calling her a knight and not a princess right?" asked Lou.

"Oh I know but it will just increase the songs popularity" said Brandon Jokingly.

"Whatever, so what's up with this, One knight begged the gods?" asked Lou.

"Marianna's been going to church" said Brandon.

"Wait seriously?, how would you know?" asked Lou as she knew Brandon wasn't one to pay attention.

"I don't know, I mean lately I've seen her wearing a cross and reading a bible, I've also caught her praying" said Brandon.

"Wow do you think she turned to religion because she feels like she's missing something" said Lou speculating.

"Hell if I know, I don't know what's going on around here and I never have" said Brandon.

"Right, ok what about takes the pen in rage?" asked Lou.

"I figured rage worked better and I have been writing" said Brandon.

"So we're doing this song next week with the others?" asked Lou.

"If that's ok with you" said Brandon.

"It'll be fine, though it does seam like the dragon killed the princess in this" said Lou.

"Callie's been hurt a lot" said Brandon sadly.

"Don't worry dude Callie's a phoenix, she'll rise again" said Lou.

"What?" asked Brandon confused.

"A phoenix is a legendary fire bird that bursts into flames when it dies only to be reborn from its ashes, so if Liam is a dragon then Callie's a phoenix because every time she lost she came back stronger" explained Lou.

Brandon's eyes went wide. He quickly took back the paper from Lou and began writing something on it. Lou looked over his shoulder reading what he added.

"Come on lets practice this" said Brandon.

 **In a broken world built on shattered dreams**

 **a fractured princess stood alone to protect the future king from the nightmare horde,**

 **every battle a fracture upon her form,**

 **every fracture another victory in keeping the hope alive in the young king.**

 **The fractured princess stood alone to protect the hopeful king,**

 **she handed him her heart, protecting his love,**

 **she gave him her soul to protect his innocence,**

 **she gave him her hope so he could live**

 **leaving the fractured princess a hallow shell as she stood alone.**

 **None through out the land wanted the princess**

 **as they saw her as nothing more then trash**

 **but the greatest of all the Knights saw the fractured princess for what she truly was**

 **a little girl who had lost her way.**

 **In a time forgotten a young princess trusted even a beast**

 **but along came a dragon posing a threat to the future king,**

 **the princess did all she could to protect him**

 **but the dragon claimed her and fractured all she could be turning her love to hate,**

 **A family of knights took in the unyielding princess and hopeful king**

 **but alas the dragon returned and shattered the princess.**

 **the hopeful king wept for all that was lost**

 **as the final shards of the princess fell into the abyss where none could go**

 **as the light faded from the knights**

 **One knight begged the gods for help,**

 **another stalks the night unable to rest,**

 **while a third puts down the sword and takes the pen in rage,**

 **Another king with wealth paid the best in all the land to find the fragments of the princess**

 **but even all the money in the world could never truly make her whole again.**

 **for if the shattered princess did return**

 **it would no longer be as she once was**

 **as in place of her heart would be the**

 **jagged pieces of the dragons touch.**

 **But rise she might for she be a**

 **phoenix.**

"So Cal what do you think?, I know you like my music, it's the only time you were never afraid of me" said Brandon.

 _"Stop calling me a princess you asshat!" screamed Callie"_ thought Brandon.

Callie of course gave no response as she was in a coma. Brandon sat in a chair watching her. This was the first time since the attack that he had come to see her. Brandon got up to leave when a thought struck him. He walked over to her body and lowered his face going in for a kiss when someone yanked him away. Brandon looked up up to find himself staring in the face of a muscular women.

"Brandon?" asked the women.

"Yes?" said Brandon.

"I'm Callie's bodyguard, I've been given 3 extra instructions, 1 report everything to Stef and Lena, 2 See Liam beat Liam, 3 Brandon no touche" said the women.

"Robert wanted to give Callie a bodyguard but moms said no because they wanted her to feel as normal as possible" said Brandon.

"Well this is a special circumstance, now what the hell were you trying to do?" demanded the women.

"Awaken the sleeping princess with a kiss" said Brandon sincerely.

The women just stared at Brandon like he was crazy. She then pointed to the door non verbally telling him to get out. Brandon grabbed his stuff and headed to his car. Mat, Lou and Toby were sitting in the car eating food.

"When did you guys get food?" asked Brandon hungry.

"Soon as you left, so did you kiss her or what you creep?" asked Toby.

"We got you food...I think" said Mat.

"I tried but she has a bodyguard now, get out of my seat I'm driving" said Brandon.

"No you not, Brandon get back here, you and I have to talk" said Lou.

Brandon got into the back seat with Lou wondering what was going on. Both Toby and Mat never looked back and didn't say a word as Mat started driving. Lou grabbed Brandon's face making him look her in the eyes. She unbuttoned his pants then slid her hand under his boxers.

"Brandon I want you to understand when I say this Callie will never love you" said Lou.

"But...she could!" moaned Brandon.

"No she won't, she's to messed up to love you, Liam was a biological child in a foster home and so are you, she will never have a positive thought about that, she will never love you and you need to let go!" said Lou.

"That's why I started with Sophia" moaned Brandon.

"Brandon your 18 and Sophia can barely pass for 15, Robert told you to stop or else" warned Lou.

Lou pulled her hand away and grabbed her drink. Brandon looked at her expectantly but she made no move that implied she would finish.

"Don't worry Brandon blue balls won't kill and besides I have a better chance with Callie then you ever will!" scoffed Lou.

 **Flashback.**

 _Stef and Lena came into the boys room to find Callie holding Jude's arm tightly. In her other hand she had nail polish remover. They had followed the sound of arguing but they had not been expecting this._

 _" **Callie let go!"** yelled Jude._

 _"Take it off now!" demanded Callie._

 _"No I like it!" cried Jude._

 _"I don't care this is for your own good!" hissed Callie._

 _"Callie let go of him right now!" demanded Stef._

 _"Mind your own business dyke!" retorted Callie._

 _Both Stef and Lena were surprised as they had not been expecting Callie to revert to her first day here. Stef walked over and grabbed the nail polish remover and set it down, then she looked Callie right in the eyes causing Callie to let go of Jude as shame burned across her face._

 _"I'm sorry" whispered Callie._

 _"What's going on?" asked Lena concerned._

 _"Nothing" said Callie quickly._

 _"Marianna painted my nails but when Callie walked in she got mad and yelled at Marianna and dragged me in here to make me take it off" Said Jude._

 _"Why Callie?, If Jude likes his nails being painted it's ok" said Lena soothingly._

 _"No it's not, Jude has gotten hurt before for stuff like this, He needs to stop before he gets hurt or worse, I can't always protect him" said Callie._

 _Stef sighed. They kept trying to reinforce the idea to Callie that it was no longer her job to protect Jude but sometimes it didn't always take._

 _"Callie if Jude wants to wear nail polish that his choice and you just have to accept that" said Lena._

 _"But he could get hurt!, Stef is safe because she's a cop and she only has to worry about you and it's easy to pretend your not a couple in public, but a man with nail polish will be caught easily" said Callie._

 _"It's not easy" sighed Stef._

 _"What's not easy?" asked Callie confused._

 _"It's not easy to pretend we're not a couple, it hurts knowing I can't hold your mama's hand because some selfish jerk off will comment saying how wrong we are, It hurts knowing we can't show how much we love each other when one of us needs that comfort the most and just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I'm safe I'n not bulletproof" said Stef referring to her shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry" whispered Callie._

 _"Cal this thing with Jude could be a phase or it could be the start of his new life we won't know until he decided himself same as you" said Stef._

 _"But I'm...straight?" said Callie with very little conviction._

 _"Callie your 16 years old and you been sexually abused multiple times it's ok if your not sure where you land" said Lena._

 _"Jude I'm sorry I hurt you" said Callie._

 _"I still love you" said Jude hugging her._

 _"OK Callie for trying to force your brother to do something against his will and for insulting Lena and I, your grounded for 3 weeks" said Stef._

 _Callie and Jude both shared a look that concerned Stef and Lena._

 _"What does that mean?" asked Jude._

 _"What?" asked Lena not sure of the question._

 _"Grounded?, does that mean I have to sleep outside?" asked Callie._

 _"No?...it means you go to your room and stay there" said Lena not liking where this was going._

 _"So where will Marianna sleep then or are you locking us both in the room?" asked Callie concerned._

 _Stef and Lena shared a look both not liking this conversation._

 _"No ones being locked in any room" said Stef._

 _"So your not going to lock Callie in a closet?" asked Jude._

 _"No" said Stef uncomfortably._

 _"So what does this mean exactly?" asked Callie both curious and confused._

 _"School and home that's it, no hanging out with friend unless during school hours, you stay in your room unless your doing chores, using the restroom, or eating, No internet access or tv, you can read and write and that's it" said Lena._

 _"Sooo eating?" propped Callie._

 _"Whatever was made for dinner that night and your portion size since your, not a big eater" said Lena wanting to cry as she explained this._

 _"So I don't have to eat an entire box of crackers until I throw up?" asked Callie._

 _"No not ever!, Callie those are all rather specify did those things happen to you?" asked Stef concerned and angry for what had happened to Callie._

 _"I'm going to my room now, I think your punishment will be a breeze" said Callie changing the subject with a fake laugh as she left._

 _"Can I play the video games" asked Jude._

 _"Yeah sure bud" said Lena as she sat on Jesus bed staring at the wall._

 _Jude was almost out the door when he stopped. He didn't turn around but he did speak up._

 _"Callie tried to bring me the box of crackers because I was hungry and the old lady liked me but hated Callie so when she felt like it she locked Callie in the closet" said Jude exiting the room._

 _Both Stef and Lena watched him go._

 _"Lena should I be more worried that Callie's idea of punishment is to be beaten in some way or the fact she thinks ours is a joke?" asked Stef confused._

 _"I don't know but the fact she is going through with it means she respects us" said Lena hopeful._

* * *

 **Author note.  
**

The punishments listed in here are from the Story: Secrets by happylikeafool.


	11. Chapter 11 Lena and the bodyguard

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

Lena sat in Callie's hospital room reading a book out loud hoping it was somehow reaching Callie. She wanted Callie to know she was there as she had found on google that some people could still hear you while in a coma. It was a few minutes later that Lena realized she was still on the same page.

"I'm sorry Callie I...I just can't do this" said Lena as she closed the book.

 _"That's ok I don't like that book anyway" said Callie_ thought Lena.

"I must be crazy if I think that would be your response!" laughed Lena.

" _No but the bodyguard will think your crazy since your having a one sided conversation with your self out loud"_ retorted Callie thought Lena.

Lena looked up at the women who sat in the corner reading a book.

"I'm not crazy I just want you to know that" said Lena sadly.

"It gets boring in here so I talk to her to only in my head she's both nice and rude at the same time" said the bodyguard not looking up.

Lena laughed at that.

"When Callie first came to stay with us she called Stef and I dykes and asked Brandon if he was the real kid" said Lena cringing at the memory.

"I've been wondering why I got the extra rule of making sure Brandon doesn't touch her but I caught him trying to kiss her because and I quote To awaken the sleeping princess" said the women.

"Goddammit Brandon!, Callie's been hurt before by um...what do you know?" asked Lena not sure how to proceed with this stranger.

"I know I am to keep an eye out for Liam Olmstead who's picture has been in the papers so I know how he hurt her but from what I understand this is not the first time, look to be clear it was not bother me if you don't wish to provide any more information as Robert is my employer and has given me what I need to know to do my job which is to guard this girl" said the women.

"Brandon sometimes made Callie unsafe and tried to flirt with her sister Robert found out and threatened to take Callie away" said Lena.

"How did you guys react to that?" asked the women.

 **Flashback.**

 _It was Saturday evening and none of the kids were home yet. Stef and Lena were both drinking a glass of wine when someone knocked on the door. Stef and Lena shared a look._

 _"You gave Jude a house key right?" asked Lena._

 _"I did, I'll go check" said Stef._

 _Stef opened the door to find Robert who looked pissed off. Stef had never seen him this angry before not even when Jesus had broken a vase._

 _"Are any of the kids home?" asked Robert._

 _"No why?" asked Stef curious._

 _"We need to talked about **Brandon"** said Robert.  
_

 _"Ok come on in" said Stef._

 _As Robert, Stef and Lena talked in the kitchen they heard the door open._

 _"Moms! Jesus and I are home!" called Marianna slamming the door._

 _"Can the both of you please come into the kitchen?" called Stef._

 _Jesus and Marianna entered the kitchen not sure what to expect as they couldn't think of anything they did recently. They were surprised to see Robert simply because neither of them had been to his house recently._

 _"Your not in trouble I just want to ask you some questions" said Robert._

 _'OK" said Jesus as the twins took a seat._

 _"Has Brandon done anything to indicate he might still have feelings for Callie or Sophia?" asked Lena._

 _"He calls Callie princess even though she's asked him to stop a dozen times" said Marianna._

 _"Um Brandon has been bugging Callie for Sophia's number" said Jesus.  
_

 _"Anything else?" asked Robert._

 _"Um a couple weeks ago Sophia was still teasing Callie about Jewish guys and their um large penises, Brandon stopped at our door and made a sex joke, Callie was clearly uncomfortable with it so she got up and closed the door, they started talking about Sophia's school after that" said Marianna uncomfortable._

 _"Seriously! It's been 2 weeks now and she still talking about that, I guess she found a way to tease Callie and is milking it for all it's worth" chuckled Robert._

 _"But why jewish guys?" asked Stef curious._

 _"Because we're Jewish...well non practicing but we still do some of the holidays and on occasion we go to temple" said Robert nonchalantly._

 _"Really?, does Callie know?" asked Lena surprised._

 _"Of course why do you think Sophia has been teasing Callie, do you care if I take Callie to temple in the future?" asked Robert._

 _"Let us think about it, we'll discuss it with Callie" said Lena._

 _"Wait wait we're getting off topic" said Stef trying to reign the conversation back in._

 _"Stef!, Lena I'm home, Can I have a snack or is dinner ready?" called Callie._

 _"Dinner's almost ready but we need to talk to you" said Lena._

 _There was silence for a few minutes._

 _"I didn't do it" said Callie walking in the kitchen._

 _"Do what?" asked Stef jokingly narrowing her eyes._

 _"I don't know your the ones who called me in hear...hi Robert" said Callie surprised to see him._

 _"Callie please sit we need to talk" Said Robert._

 _Callie sat down scared._

 _"Callie for 6 years you raised Jude so I ask you as a parent what is the most important thing when raising a child?" asked Robert._

 _"Happiness and safety but safety always come first, I have no idea what's going and I don't like it" said Callie._

 _"Callie, we've been discussing your current situation" said Stef._

 _"Your reversing my adoption!" cried Callie not sure if she had done anything wrong.  
_

 _"No! Never!, it's come to our attention that Brandon has been harassing Sophia and Robert is worried about your safety as well" explained Lena._

 _"Oh!" said Callie understanding._

 _Robert took a sip of water before explaining._

 _"Callie if your not safe here then we need to make sure your safe even if it means your not happy" said Robert._

 _"I understand, I don't like it but I understand" said Callie sadly._

 _Stef got up and hugged Callie while rubbing her back._

 _"We just want what's best for you sweets" said Stef._

 _"Callie we've already talked to the twins, besides calling you princess and harassing you for Sophia's number, has Brandon done anything else?" asked Lena using a lower soothing tone so not to upset Callie more then she already was._

 _"Also do you remember what he said when he overheard Sophia teasing you?" asked Stef._

 _Callie got quite not because she was afraid to respond but because she was thinking._

 _"Um the joke had something to do with knowing how to use a dick but I can't remember the rest, and no Brandon hasn't done or said anything to me since I got adopted" said Callie._

 _"What about Sophia?" asked Lena._

 _"He's been flirting with her but she tries to shut him down by reminding him of the age difference, she does like him but thinks it's creepy that he keeps doing it" said Callie._

 _Robert and the 2 women shared a look as if silently forming a plan._

 _"Ok so far we have a little to worry about, you just need to threaten Brandon a bit and hopefully everything will be settled" said Lena looking at Robert and Stef._

 _Robert and Stef shared a look that caused Callie and the twins to laugh. They were surprised when they heard Jude laughing. He walked and sat down next to Callie._

 _"Hey bud how long you been there?" asked Lena._

 _"Not long what's going on?" asked Jude._

 _"Golden boy bullshit" said Jesus._

 _Jesus!" warned Lena._

 _Callie quickly explained everything to Jude who burst out laughing._

 _"Jude what's so funny?" asked Jesus confused._

 _"Callie has 3 people fighting over how to keep her safe!" laughed Jude._

 _Callie's eyes went wide in realization as she looked at her father and mothers. Callie soon burst into her own set of laughter followed by the twins and Stef. Robert gave Lena a smile which Lena returned._

 _"Hey guys what so funny?" asked Brandon walking in._

 _"Nothing now Golden boy" said Jesus._

 _"Stop calling me that" hissed Brandon._

 _"Brandon we need to talk" interjected Robert._

 _"What about?" asked Brandon._

 _"Brandon, Sophia told me you made several inappropriate comments to her and that sometimes she doesn't feel safe here unless she's with Callie and Marianna" said Robert._

 _"Oh my bad" said Brandon blowing it off as he looked in the fridge._

 _Stef saw Jesus whisper something to Jude. She only caught the golden boy piece and it made her wonder how long the others resented Brandon._

 _"No not my bad!, No Brandon if Sophia feels unsafe here then Callie must feel that way and if she does then I will petition the courts to gain custody of her and take her from here" said Robert annoyed.  
_

 _"Ha mom's won't let you, they'll fight you" scoffed Brandon taking out a juice box._

 _"Actually Brandon if it comes down to Callie's safety then we'll go to court with Robert to hand over our rights to Callie" Said Stef sadly._

 _Brandon choked on his drink when he heard that. After a few coughs he was better._

 _"What why?" asked Brandon dumbfounded._

 _"Because we all want Callie to be safe and if that means removing her from our home and giving her to Robert then that's what we'll do and while she doesn't like Callie does understand" said Lena.  
_

 _Brandon looked at Callie who was being hugged by Jude. Callie had on her bland face trying to act like she didn't care while Jude gave him a death glare._

 _"I'm sorry" said Brandon defeated._

 _"Brandon you are nearly an adult you need to stop now or else, when I get home tonight I will be setting up a restraining order and if Sophia tells me you said or did anything that conflicts with anything we discussed it will be filed and the very second Callie tells me she feels unsafe hear within reason I will take her do you understand me?" declared Robert._

 _"Yes" said Brandon nearly whispering._

 _"Excuse me" demanded Robert._

 _"Yes sir I understand" said Brandon letting go of his pride._

 _"Good now I need to go home and let Sophia know this situation has been dealt with, Stef, Lena we still on for tomorrow?" asked Robert.  
_

 _"Of course and we have dinner covered" said Lena._

 _Robert picked up his glass and drained it before handing it to Callie to wash._

 _Callie you still want to come over next Saturday?" asked Robert._

 _"I'm going to meet my grandfather right?" asked Callie._

 _"If you still want to come over" said Robert._

 _"Yes please" said Callie._

 _"Good, Stef, Lena sorry about this, Brandon!" warned Robert. looking at each person in turn._

 _"No Robert it's fine this need to be addressed" said Lena._

 _"See golden boy might screw up but someone else gets punished" said Jesus looking at Marianna._

 _ **"Stop calling me golden boy!"** yelled Brandon.  
_

* * *

 **Author Note.  
**

 **Golden boy is a reference to Junebugsm story Second Chances.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 one step to let her go

**Disclaimer I do not own the** **Foster.**

* * *

Stef pulled into the driveway and just sat in the car. She put her head down on the steering wheel as she was exhausted mentally more then she was physically. She was still angry at Robert for what he said, she was also angry with herself as she slowly came to the realization that he was right, she was sad knowing she had lost even more time with Callie and worst of all she was scared as it had been 4 months since Liam attacked Callie and no had been able to find him and that meant he could be stalking her kids or Sophia right now.

 **Fuck!, Fuck! fuck!"** screamed Stef as she punched the passenger seat.

Stef got out of the car about to head inside when she heard a rustling sound from the side of the house. She hoped it was simply an animal but pulled her gun just in case. She placed her full weight against the side. The rusting got a bit louder as whatever or whoever was coming closer. A figure walked past never seeing her. The figure stopped when it saw Stef's car.

"Shit!" mumbled a voice she recognized as her sons.

He turned around to find his mom staring at him with her gun drawn. Stef looked at her son who was wearing a mask with roses on it.

"Jesus Adams Foster that better not be Callie's!" warned Stef.

"What?, No I got a different mask, hers is white with blue roses and this one is black with red roses, I got it at the same place Callie got hers" said Jesus taking off the mask.

"Get inside right now!" demanded Stef.

Jesus walked into the house with Stef right behind him. Lena was confused as Jesus had been upstairs. Jesus was aiming for the stairs but Stef had other ideas.

 **"Everyone to the kitchen now!"** yelled Stef up the stairs.

Marianna was the first into the kitchen followed by Brandon then Jude. Lena wondered what Jesus had done but then again in four months a lot had happened.

"Look I know you guys are upset about Callie and I am too but you can't keep sneaking out, skipping school or getting into fights" said Stef.

No one responded as they didn't know what to say. Lena picked up Jesus mask and ran a hand over it feeling the scratch's.

"Speaking of skipping school, Brandon if you miss anymore days you'll be considered a drop out and I know you don't want that" said Lena.

"But the band needs me, I write the songs and find them gigs" whined Brandon.

"No Brandon they don't, they were ok before you and now after the help you provided they will be better but you need to focus on school so you can go to collage, I know you applied to some places" said Stef.

"I...I got accepted into Julliard" said Brandon nervously.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. Jesus held out his fist so Brandon could bump it. Marianna and Jude hugged him. Stef and Lena shared a look.

"B that's amazing but you realize if you drop out you won't be able to attend Julliard" warned Stef.

"It won't matter we can't afford it" said Brandon.

"Don't worry about that, we'll figure it out" said Lena.

"Um I need to go call Lou" said Brandon.

"Don't worry baby she'll understand" said Lena reassuringly.

As Brandon left the room Stef and Lena turned their attention to Marianna both silently agreeing to take the trouble makers last.

"Ok young lady where the hell have you been going every weekend and don't tell me the mall or a friends house I been monitoring your goings and you've been all over town" demanded Stef.

"Promise you won't get mad?" asked Marianna.

"I'm already mad" said Stef.

"As long as your not being placed in dangerous situations" said Lena.

"Church" said Marianna nearly whispering.

Both Stef and Lena were caught off guard as that was the last thing they had expected. They had thought it might be a boy or something.

"What do you mean?" asked Stef confused.

"A few weeks after Callie's attack I went for a walk when I should have a been in school and heard music it was coming from a church" said Marianna.

Stef didn't say anything as she knew Marianna was already aware of the dangers that could have been present and that's why she didn't leave it out. Lena didn't like them skipping school but she let it go because right now it was not important.

"So you've been attending church?" asked Lena.

"Yeah but not the church I found before now I'm going to a new one that is more tolerant, the reason I've been all over town is that they volunteer at shelters and stuff" said Marianna.

"But why did you join a church?" asked Lena.

"It was something Jude said, when Callie came here she lacked so much, hope, love, faith, joy, and belief, you guys restored her hope, joy and love but she still lacked faith and belief even with all our help so I joined the church hoping to gain a belief in something bigger" said Marianna.

Stef smiled. While she couldn't believe in god or higher powers it seemed Marianna was the one seeking comfort from religion it also dawned on her how much it helped Marianna.

"Ok Marianna if you ever need anything concerning the church or they make you question any of the things we have taught you let us know" said Lena.

"So I can keep going?" asked Marianna.

"Yes you can for as long as you need to" said Lena as Brandon walked back in.

"How did it go bud?" asked Stef.

"She wasn't mad in fact she claimed she knew it was coming" said Brandon.

"You ok?" asked Lena.

"Just wondering how it is I keep dating women that always turn out to be smarter then me" said Brandon sitting down.

"Because the donors of your DNA aren't very bright" said Stef jokingly.

Stef smiled at Brandon then turned towards Jesus and Jude.

"So we got Brandon back on track and Marianna in church so who's next the little fighter or the masked felon?" asked Stef.

"I never planned on winning those fight I just wanted them to know I wasn't going to let them get away bad mouthing Callie" said Jude angrily.

"Jude this has reached a point where they know it will get a rise out of and are doing it intentionally" said Lena.

"But it's not right!" said Jude upset.

"Would Callie want you doing this?" asked Lena.

"No but Callie wouldn't do anything about it, pre therapy she would hurt herself and post therapy Callie would talk to you, Stef, Robert, or her therapist and I still don't how or why Callie even trusts Robert that much" said Jude.

"That is between them, Robert must have said something or did something to earn it, as for Callie coming to us to talk that's how we wanted her to handle whatever was bothering her" said Lena.

"But those guys...have no right to talk about Callie in such a manner and will be dealt with, you young man are grounded for 3 months" said Lena.

Jude didn't know what to say so he remained silent and accepted his punishment. He could always read Callie's short stories was thought when an idea came to him. Stef and Lena turned to Jesus.

"So where were you going with Callie's mask?" demanded Stef.

"Again this isn't Callie's mask, hers is still in her room, this is a different mask I bought to scare Liam's mother" said Jesus.

Stef's eyes narrowed when she heard that as the conversation with Shelia Olmstead had never left her even making her blood boil at times.

"Did you break into her house and destroy everything she owned!" demanded Stef.

"Sure did" said Jesus proudly and without hesitation.

Lena didn't know what they were talking about but she was putting it together.

"How did you even get in without setting off the alarm or breaking a window!" demanded Stef.

"She had a neighbor water her plants and never turned on the alarm, also she had a fake rock with a key under it" said Jesus.

"Jesus you made her feel unsafe in her own home!" scolded Lena.

"So what they made Callie feel unsafe in her own skin, I consider this a trade off" said Jesus.

"Have you been stalking her?" asked Stef.

"No once she moved I started patrolling near the bars, I stopped a few muggings, some attempted rapes and a car theft" said Jesus.

"Jesus you can't do this, it's not your job" said Stef.

"I know but I was there I helped people" said Jesus angrily.

"But what if you get hurt, who's going to help you!" declared Stef.

"Please those assholes are so intent on hurting the person in front of them they never notice me" scoffed Jesus.

"Do you honestly believe Callie would want this?" asked Lena.

Jesus simply looked at his mothers like they were crazy.

" **Who cares what Callie would want, she's in a coma and your going to pull the plug!"** shouted Jesus.

Stef was shocked not having anticipated this response. Lena wondered how he knew as they hadn't told them yet. Before they could ask him, Jesus stormed out the room heading upstairs without his mask.

"Did the rest of you know about this?" asked Lena.

"I was sick that day so I stayed home, I overheard you guys talking...well it was mostly mom yelling at Robert for wanting to pull the plug" said Marianna nervously.

Robert wanted to discuss what to do if Callie didn't wake up, we agreed that we would wait five years and if there was no change we would pull the plug and let her go" said Lena.

To Lena's amusement the kids looked relieved but it worried her how long remained silent about.

"I didn't hear the part about 5 years" said Marianna.

"Have you all been worried about this?" asked Lena.

The teens shared a look then nodded. Stef had been worried about the best way to tell the kids mostly because she wanted the conversation with Robert to have never happened. Lena on the other hand knew someone had to say it and secretly she was glad Robert did it.

"We need to have hope that she'll wake up, we can't lose who we are because Callie is gone, we need to talk to each other and stop hurting ourselves because we're angry or scared, we need to be a family" said Lena picking up Jesus's mask.

"What do you recommend love?" asked Stef.

"Therapy mostly and more family time" said Lena.

"Can we see Callie's Therapist Dr. June Rose?" asked Marianna.

"Please!, Callie said she really liked her and she was nice when we met her" begged Jude.

Knowing they would need to talk to Jesus later Lena turned to Brandon.

"Sure" said Brandon not really caring.

"Ok we'll talk with her to see if she can take us but for now go get ready for bed it's late" Said Stef.

Marianna hugged her moms then headed upstairs. Brandon followed leaving Jude alone with the adults.

"I'm sorry for all the fighting" Said Jude.

"Bud I know you want to protect Callie but there's nothing we can do for her right now and you getting into fights are not what she wanted for you, yes you want to know everything and stand beside her but Callie had to be the person you needed to survive and unlike her you have the opportunity to grow into the person you want to be, just think about what we said ok?" asked Stef.

"Ok night I love you" said Jude.

"Love you 2" they both repeated.

Once all the kids were settled in their rooms Stef and Lena went to theirs.

"Lena I don't really want to go to therapy" Said Stef.

"Would you do it for the baby?" asked Lena.

"Whose baby?" asked Stef confused.

"Ours!" said Lena placing a hand on her stomach.

Stef just stared at her completely caught off guard as that was the last thing she expected.

"How...how long?" whispered Stef wide eyed.

"3 weeks now" said Lena.

"I didn't even know we were still trying?" said Stef still in shock.

"Neither did I but when I went to the doctors for a check she informed I still had some sperm on ice so I figured it couldn't hurt" said Lena.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" asked Stef hurt.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you since you've been working almost all day everyday, and I didn't know how to tell you I still wanted this even with all that happened with Callie" said Lena trying not to cry.

Stef realized in that moment that she had inadvertently taken her rage out on Lena and the kids. She grabbed Lena and held her tight.

"Lena I'm so sorry, I'll go to therapy with you I mean it" said Stef.

 **The next day.**

Timothy was at his desk grading the papers. It was after school so he was surprised when he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked over to find Jude standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" asked Timothy.

"Um would you look at something for me?" asked Jude.

"Sure" said Timothy smiling.

Jude walked over and placed two journals on his desk. Timothy picked one up and began reading it. He put it down then grabbed the other and read it.

"These are Callie's?" asked Timothy.

"Those are all her short stories" said Jude.

"Is there a reason your showing these to me?" asked Timothy.

"Because I want your help in getting these published" said Jude.

"Why?" asked Timothy confused.

"Because I don't want to be Callie's only achievement in life, if these get published then even if they aren't popular she will have made a mark in the history books" said Jude.

"Ok I'll **try,** I will **try** to get these published but don't let your expectations run wild" said Timothy.

"I get ok, I know not everyone gets published" retorted Jude.

"Ok so long as you understand that but I will try" said Timothy.

"Thank you" said Jude.

"Your welcome bud" said Timothy already fixing some mistakes he saw.

As Jude left the building he saw a group of boys who were loudly proclaiming how much they enjoyed their time with Callie. Jude thought about what Lena said and turned away leaving them surprised when he saw Emma, Callie's sorta friend and Jesus girlfriend causing him to have another idea. One good thing about Talya reveling Callie's rape was that those who had been abused in the past sought help to avoid becoming like Callie, dismissive of herself and downplaying just how wrong the abuser was. The school had set up a special guidance counselor who there to help help those abused and to educate the intolerant since this school was big on tolerance and who better in need of tolerance classes then the very idiots making cracks about his sister.


	13. Chapter 13 Not all are equal

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef opened the door letting Robert in who had called to let them know he was on his way. He followed in by a by a young women who was farther along in her pregnancy then Lena was.

"Sit there" barked Robert not looking at the women as he pointed at the farthest seat from him.

"Jeez Robert be nice to the pregnant lady" joked Lena walking in and taking a seat.

"OK you be nice to the reason Callie is in a coma" said Robert sarcastically as he took a seat.

Both Lena and Stef looked at the women who's face showed nothing but shame then back to Robert.

"Are you saying this women is one of the guards that slept with Liam allowing him access to their keys?" clarified Stef.

"Yup" said Robert.

"Did he rape you?" asked Lena.

"No it was consensual" said the women.

Stef was about to scream at the women when something she never thought would happen in a million years. Lena with nothing but disgust on her face had slapped the women leaving a red mark on her face. The women looked at Lena in shock while Stef and Robert shared a look of surprise.

 **"You bitch!, you helped Liam escape, he raped my daughter and put her in a coma!"** hissed Lena.

"I'm sorry" mumbled the women.

"Robert why is she hear?" asked Stef.

"If you plan on hitting her again don't touch the child, I brought her because I'm not leaving her alone at my house" Said Robert.

"Why is she at your house?" demanded Lena.

"Well I've been suing some people, Liam's uncle who was the warden, Liam's mother, the other guard, Callie's former doctor the one originally assigned to her, I was going to sue this women originally but then I found out she was pregnant with Liam's child so I made her a deal, I won't take everything she owns so long as she gives me the child" explained Robert.

"Your keeping Liam's child?" asked Lena surprised.

"Of course clearly this women is not competent enough to raise a child and Liam well he doesn't need to know" scoffed Robert.

 **"Why?"** demanded Stef.

"Because I want your help to rise this child, to raise with love and money, give it everything we could never give Callie" said Robert.

"First you want to kill Callie and now you already bought her replacement, money doesn't buy everything Robert!" hissed Stef.

" **No!** Stop trying to make me the bad guy, I'm not trying to replace Callie I simply want this child so we can raise it the way we wish we could have raised Callie" said Robert trying to defend himself.

"You want our help in raising this child?" asked Lena raising an eyebrow.

"Sure do" said Robert.

"Ok but **WHY** did you have to bring **HER**?" asked Stef.

" Because I don't want her out of my sight and Jessica came to see me, she wants to visit Callie but I told her that was up you but I would give you her number" said Robert handing Stef a card.

"She punched me" mumbled the women.

"No one gave you permission to speak!" hissed Robert.

Stef and Lena normally were all for Women's right but they couldn't even stand looking at this women that would willingly sleep with Liam Olmstead.

"We'll call Jessica so we can set up sometimes, unfortunately it's only fair seeing as she is also one of Liam's victims" said Lena.

Brandon walked into the house wearing a uniform, he had just gotten home from work.

"You got a job?" asked Robert with mild interest.

"Yeah I got accepted into Julliard but I can really afford it so I'm trying to earn the money, I already have some money saved up from birthdays, piano tournaments, allowance and Grandma Sharon's college fund" explained Brandon.

Robert smiled at Brandon then held up one finger and pulled out his checkbook and pen, he wrote on the check then handed it to Brandon. It was a check for $1500.

"Thank you Robert but I thought you hated me?" said Brandon.

"No Brandon I don't hate you just disappointed in some of your actions, now I know that's no where near what you need but as long as you keep working and manage your time appropriately you should be able to work and go to school while racking up some student debt of course" said Robert.

"Thank you again" said Brandon.

"Yes thank you" said Lena.

"No problem that money actually came from some of the people I mentioned earlier" said Robert as he put away the checkbook and pen.

Brandon looked up from the check as he realized there was someone else in the room. He looked at her then back at Robert.

"She's of no importance" Said Robert dismissively.

Brandon looked at his moms but to his surprise Lena was ignoring the women and Stef gave him a look that said don't ask.

"I'm gonna take a shower" said Brandon.

"Ok honey" said Lena.

"I take it your not telling the kids about the father?" asked Stef.

"Not a chance, I told Sophia I was the father and that we had a sup and dom relationship which like I hoped made her leave the room" chuckled Robert.

"Lena made a show of rolling her eyes. When they first met Robert and Jill they had thought one of them was having an affair but as it turned out they had never been happy in their marriage and had a open relationship. Stef smiled but was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Hold on did you say you were suing Callie's doctor?" asked Stef.

"Sued I already did it" said Robert.

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"Don't worry I currently have a doctor I trust watching over her" said Robert.

"But why sue what did he do?" asked Lena.

"So I wasn't going to tell you until I was absolutely sure as I didn't want to give you false hope but I got a second and third opinion who both agreed that there was absolutely no possibility of Callie being fully paralyzed like the first doctor said, from what they told me the damage to her spine wasn't that severe, she might have some feeling in her legs but she wont ever be able to walk" explained Robert.

"So he was wrong why sue him for that?" asked Stef realizing now that Robert was hoping against the pulling the plug.

"No that was just a tiny thing, I sued him for the unnecessary removal of her eye, everything else from the report was necessary but not the eye" said Robert annoyed.

"She didn't lose her eye to Liam?, but Daphne said she saw blood coming from her eye" said Lena.

"It was dark out and she would have been freaking out, when the pole...pipe whatever struck Callie it cut her eye but it could have healed given time, the blood came from her eyebrow and the spot right under her it got mixed together with soil during the attack and had the doctor done the proper check he would have known that" said Robert.

 _Flashback._

 _Callie sat up in bed confused by the large room and comfortable bed. She began to fear she was back in the Olmsteads home and all the good had been a dream. She was brought out of her fears when she heard a light snoring. She looked over and smiled as Sophia rolled over. Callie wasn't used to Roberts house yet, she had come over a few times but this was the first time she had stayed the night._

 _Callie slipped out of bed heading to the kitchen for some water. She walked out of the kitchen when she heard sounds coming from the living room. She walked into the room looking around when she saw a cup filled with amber liquid and a bottle filled with the same. Callie began to back out of the room fear taking over._

 _"Hello Callie" said Robert from the chair that's back faced Callie._

 _"I'm sorry Robert I didn't know" said Callie as she tried not to cry while hoping she could avoid the drunken wrath she believed to be coming._

 _Robert looked around the armchair with confusion on his face._

 _Didn't know what?" asked Robert._

 _Callie could feel a panic attack coming on as she looked at the bottle. Robert recognized the signs of the oncoming panic attack and noticed her staring at the bottle. He grabbed the bottle and placed it in the cupboard._

 _"Callie look at me!" commanded Robert using his in charge voice._

 _Callie looked at Robert falling under the spell of Roberts tone._

 _"I am not drunk, I do not drink to get drunk, I am currently in charge of all my faculty's!" Spoke Robert calmly and clearly._

 _Callie calmed down down enough to speak up._

 _"I was just checking I heard some noises" said Callie._

 _"No you fine Callie, I was listening to radio comedy, I poured this glass nearly an hour ago, it's how I relax before bed like Stef and Lena with their wine!" said Robert.  
_

 _"I'm sorry for interrupting your relax time" said Callie._

 _"Don't be, it gets creepy down here sometimes" said Robert._

 _Callie giggled a little._

 _"Um how did you know it was me?" asked Callie._

 _"Sophia is a dancer her steps are graceful and calculated, Jill walks with pride and power, the butler's walk is slow and precise, yours are cautious but you take to many steps in the process" said Robert._

 _"Oh" said Callie thinking about it._

 _"If you want I'll call Stef and Lena so you can talk to them" said Robert showing his concern._

 _Callie smiled. Robert was willing to help in the only way he knew how but he was trying so it was time for Callie to try as well._

 _"Actually can I talk to you about something?" asked Callie taking a seat._

 _"Sure what about?" asked Robert._

 _"The reason I had a panic attack" stated Callie._

 _"Hold on let me get us some water" said Robert._


	14. Chapter 14 Marianna's future

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

Marianna sat in a pew waiting for church to begin. This was not her usual church as one of her fellow members had driven through it. A teenager about her age came over and sat down.

"Hey are you new or a visitor from the Losat branch?" asked the guy.

"I'm from Losat and my name is Marianna Adams Foster" said Marianna smiling.

Marianna and they guy locked eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen and she thought he handsome. He held out his hand waiting for her to take it so he could shake it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Marianna I'm Liam Stevens but everyone calls me Lee," said the guy.

Marianna felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She only heard the Liam part and it made her sick. She was about to respond in a negative manner when someone else came over.

"Hey babe is my loser brother annoying you?" asked the other guy.

"Grant this is Marianna she's from our sister church" said Lee.

"Well it's nice to have you, babe, wanna go hangout somewhere fun?" asked Grant.

"Sorry Grant but I see someone I've been meaning to talk to" Said Marianna getting up.

Grant and Lee watched as Marianna walked away to meet with a older women.

"So you trying to hit that Fagarella?" asked Grant.

"Stop calling me that and no I don't think she likes me very much," said Lee.

"Pussy, liking someone doesn't have anything to do with sex, but I will definitely fuck that sweet ass" laughed Grant.

"Leave her alone," Said Lee.

"Or what?" demanded Grant.

Lee didn't respond as he didn't really want to antagonize his brother. Grant snorted knowing he had won. Grant got up and left Lee wondering just what the best method would be to make Marianna his. Lee knew once Grant had his way with Marianna she would never comeback. He liked her but he knew he had no chance of winning but he could slow his brother down.

Marianna hadn't lied when she said she had seen someone he wanted to talk to. The older women noticed the younger girl coming towards her.

Hello dear how are you?" asked the older women.

"I wanted to get away from those guys over there and I wanted to ask you a question" said Marianna pointing with her head.

"They both look very handsome" said the older women with a smile.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now" said Marianna.

"I understand dear, what did you want to ask?" pondered the older women.

"How's , will she be returning to church?" asked Marianna.

"No dear she won't be, she had a stroke that's why she crashed into the church, she's going to stay with her son in Oklahoma" said the older women.

"Oh wow I hope she gets better," said Marianna.

"I do to dear, by the way I talked to father Stevens, he agreed to a mass prayer for her, the Dee's and your sister" Said the older women.

Marianna was surprised when she heard that.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that," said Marianna.

"I did honey, your here because of her and we need to thank her for that well...not the being attacked part and right now your sister needs all the help she can get" said the older women.

 **Flashback.**

 _Lena opened the door letting Robert in. Lena smiled at him which he returned. Stef walked into the living room then sat down followed in by Callie who set some water down then left the room again._

 _"Water huh so I take it this was her idea and she's trying to figure out how to tell me?" asked Robert._

 _"Yes," said Lena._

 _Robert sat down as Callie came back. She placed the water down then sat down next to Stef with Lena taking the other side.  
_

 _Robert we would like to thank you for the help you provided in discovering who was messing with Callie's credit rating" Said Stef._

 _"I had nothing to do with that, that credit belongs to the private investigator, I'm just sorry it took so long to get everything together to arrest this Liom Homestay" Said Robert._

 _"Um, his name is...Liam Olmstead" said Callie nervously._

 _Robert raised an eyebrow taking from her tone that there was more and he didn't like that._

 _"Callie did you know him before this?" asked Robert uncomfortable._

 _"I lived in his home a while ago when it was a foster home, he um he raped me...several time" said Callie trying not to cry._

 _Robert choked on his water causing his to have a coughing fit. Stef hugged Callie knowing this was hard for Callie and that this was a test to see how Robert reacted. Callie wanted to trust him to know him and she also wanted him to know her but how he reacted would be the thing that opened the relationship or ended it._

 _"Excuse me?" asked Robert._

 _"Well some of it was consensual and he wasn't the first person who...never mind" said Callie trying to blow it off.  
_

 _"Callie don't do this to your self," said Lena._

 _Callie don't ever downplay what he did to you because you only give him more power" said Robert._

 _Callie started to cry mostly out of relief. She was afraid Robert would call her disgusting or a whore but instead he refused to let her wallow in pity._

 _"I don't care about the others I only care that Liam keeps coming back like your own personal boogeyman, key look you know I'm not the biggest fan of therapy but your mothers and I'll pay for it if you agree to go" said Robert._

 _Stef and Lena shared a look with a smile._

 _"Stef's mom beat you to it, she tricked me" said Callie._

 _Robert tried to hold back a laugh but a chuckle managed to escape._

 _"Callie I love you but I have no idea how to help you so I hope you go through with this" said Robert._

 _Lena smiled on the inside because weather he knew it or not Robert had indeed helped her._

 _"I don't want to do this but I made a deal with Sharon" said Callie._

 _"Hey Cal why don't you go grab your mask so you can show it to Robert" said Stef._

 _"Ok," said Callie._

 _Robert and Stef watched as Callie left the room._

 _"Something wrong?" asked Robert._

 _"Before they took Liam away he told Callie he would set her up as a conjugal visitor, I know that's not possible but I wouldn't put it past him to mark her a visitor so I was wondering if you could look into it" said Stef._

 _"Oh I see if you do it it's police harassment but if I do it they see a donation opportunity" said Robert with a smile._

 _"Sure will" laughed Stef._

 _"I can do that in...a week" said Robert writing it down in his planer._

 _Callie came back with the mask handing it to Robert. Robert flipped the mask around looking at all the features even at one point sniffing the mask._

 _"Hand carved, deep strokes, modern paint, this is a good piece, a little tacky for me but for you it's perfect" Said Robert._

 _Callie smiled but it quickly turned to a frown when the doorbell rang._

 _"Are you expecting anyone?" asked Robert._

 _"No" said Lena looking at her watch._

 _"Do you want me to answer it?" asked Robert._

 _"No I got it," said Stef._

 _Stef got up and opened the door. She found a young women standing in the porch light._

 _"Can I help you?" asked Stef suspicious._

 _"Hi my name is Jessica Mole, I was wondering if Callie Adams Foster lived here," said the young women._

 _"Why?" asked Stef._

 _"To congratulate her on the battle against Liam" said Jessica._

 _"That was 4 months ago," said Stef._

 _"I was busy, I had to meet with Sarah the other girl involved in the case, I also had to pay the Olmsteads for 'damages', call my dad, make sure my paper work for school was transferred" said Jessica._

 _Robert appeared in the doorway._

 _"For what reason are you paying the Olmsteads?" asked Robert._

 _"I'm one of Liam's victims and when I finally worked up the courage I tried to press charges but I lost that battle because I had no actual proof and there was no way I was going to say it consensual making it statutory but I won a different battle, their foster home was shut down but they sued me for emotional distress and because of their lawyer now I have to pay them on a monthly basis" said Jessica._

 _"Here call this lawyer he can can fix it for you so you won't ever need to pay them again" said Robert giving her a card._


	15. Chapter 15 A mistake was made

**disclaimer I do not own the fosters**

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _It had been days since Stef and Mike had their altercation with the private investigator. They hadn't had a chance to tell Callie what they learned because once everything settled down Callie passed out exhausted and then the next two days had been busy. Today they had finally got a chance to talk to Callie.  
_

 _"I have a sister?" said Callie both surprised and confused._

 _"Yes that's what the private investigator said, he uh gave us a picture" explained Stef handing Callie the photo._

 _Callie looked it over for a few minutes before responding._

 _"She looks a little like me" said Jesus._

 _She looks a lot like you" said Lena smiling._

 _"I don't understand why he hasn't come forward yet if he knows we're looking for him?" asked Callie._

 _"Well as it turns out Robert is in another country doing business and had taken his wife and daughter, his butler was the one who had found the court notice" said Stef._

 _"Wait what?, how could he get a court notice if no one knew how to find him in the first place?" asked Callie._

 _Stef thought about it confusion spreading across her face. Lena spoke up somewhat uncomfortably._

 _"I told my father when we first found out and he told me a story about how he nearly wasn't my father, in fact I could have been Callie's Aunt" said Lena._

 _Stef and Callie shared a look. Callie was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Stef got up to answer it and found a African American man in very nice suit and tie carrying a briefcase._

 _"Can I help you?" asked Stef a little worried._

 _"My name is Jack Hardly, I'm Robert Quinn's lawyer" said the man._

 _Stef stared at the man confused and surprised._

 _"Your Robert Quinn's lawyer?" asked Stef restating what he said._

 _"Yes I am, do you mind if I come in we have some things to discuss" said Mr. Hardly._

 _"Of course, we were just talking to Callie in the kitchen please join us" said Stef._

 _followed Stef into the kitchen. Lena and Callie looked at him wondering who he was was._

 _"Hi I'm Jack Hardly, Roberts Quinn's lawyer, you must be Callie you look like your sister and you have Colleens eyes" said as he shook Lena's hand._

 _"You knew my mother?" asked Callie surprised._

 _"Yes I helped her with a legal issue" said ._

 _"So did Robert send you because we caught the investigator?" asked Stef._

 _"Yes and he would like to apologize about that, the investigator called claiming you assaulted him and stole his camera" said_

 _"Callie likes photography and it looked like a nice camera" said Stef shrugging._

 _"Well Robert wasn't to thrilled with him and instructed me to inform him to accept that as his failure" said Mr. Hardly._

 _"When do we get to meet with Robert Quinn?" asked Lena._

 _"Not for a month, give or take a few days, there was an issue in Japan, some 3rd rate businessman was under the impression he didn't need to take orders from the men in charge there because of their sexuality" explained Mr. Hardly._

 _"So why did he want you to meet with us?" asked Lena._

 _opened his briefcase pulling out several sets of paperwork. He set them in collected piles._

 _"We have verified that Colleen was indeed your mother and so I've been admitted to give you this check, I need you to sign it and then one of your mothers" said Mr. Hardly._

 _Mr. Hardly handed Callie a check, a pen and 3 documents. Callie looked at the check shock taking over her face as Lena looked over the documents.  
_

 _"$2500!" gasped Callie shocked._

 _Stef looked at the check surprised as well._

 _"Yes your mother, Robert and a friend of their had a side business creating art since Robert and the friend were art majors and your mother was a art minor, your mother did most the artwork and Robert sold it, Robert and the other gentlemen both got 25% and your mother 50% and since Robert is the only one of the trio still alive the checks have been going to him but he's been setting aside your mothers side of the checks" explained Mr. Hardly._

 _"Wait Robert majored in art?" asked Callie surprised._

 _Lena could see a smile spread across Callie's face knowing she had a little in common with her unknown father._

 _"For a while at first but he switched his major to business to keep his father happy and to take over the company" said ._

 _It was clear to Stef that Callie had another question but she was holding back which she did when it involved her mother._

 _"What did Callie's mother major in?" asked Stef._

 _"Business if you can believe it but she had more talent in art and Robert even told her that" said Mr. Hardly._

 _"Um why was Robert setting aside money if he didn't know where Colleen was?" asked Lena._

 _"He was in love with her then and still is, now either one or both of you need to sign those papers entitling Callie and Jude to Colleens 50% of course that might not happen for a while" said ._

 _Callie looked at the documents as she wanted to know what they said. Once she was done Stef and Lena read and signed them before giving them back to who signed them as well.  
_

 _"You'll get these back in a week or so, I have to make copies" said Mr. Hardly as he put away the papers.  
_

 _"So what are the other sets of paperwork?" asked Lena._

 _"So several years ago a young man tried to claim he was the son Of Robert Sr, Robert Quinn's father, that was proven false but the damage was done, now they know your not trying to claim your a Quinn but they require a DNA test and this document is simply the when and where" said Mr. Hardly._

 _"That's understandable" said Lena._

 _"Will it hurt?" asked Callie looking at Stef._

 _"No most likely they'll just take a saliva sample" said Stef._

 _"So this third set of documents is only valid if Robert is your father, he would like if you were to look over and make changes as you see fit, he's willing to sign over his rights to Callie but he would like to know her if you would allow it" explained Mr. Hardly._

 _Lena and Stef shared a look that while Callie didn't understand knew it carried an entire conversation._

 _"We'll think about it" said Stef._

 _"That's all we ask, now this final document is about Sophia so even if you don't turn out to be her sister they would like you to have a relationship with her, your siblings as well, Sophia doesn't have any siblings currently or friends that they know of and they were wondering if you could take over that role" explained Mr. Hardly._

 _"They don't even know us why would they want that?" asked Lena._

 _Mr. Hardly smiled._

 _"Everyone starts out as strangers, you invited 4 into your home and you married one" said Mr. Hardly  
_

 _"Fair point" said Lena smiling at Stef._

 _"Besides when we looked into Callie we looked into you as well" said Mr. Hardly._

 _"That's not creepy at all" Said Callie sarcastically._

 _"Odd that's what Sophia said to" chuckled Mr. Hardly._

 **Current time.  
**

Jesus was sneaking down an alley moving through the darkness wearing his black mask and carrying a baseball bat. He stayed in the shadows simply so he could have an edge in case he needed it. He knew his moms would be angry if they knew he was still doing this but it was something he felt he needed to do. He was about to head down the right path when he heard a noise coming from the left. He clung to the wall and quietly snuck down the path.

"Hurry up old man, it's cold out here" demanded a man.

"I'm going as fast as I can there are a lot of keys on my keychain," said an older man.

"Well move faster I need to get into the safe" said the man.

Jesus looked around the corner trying to see what was going on. He saw two men. a large one holding a gun and a skinny looking guy leaning on the wall as they watched the old man rifle through his key set. The man leaning on the wall had no weapons so Jesus went for the large man. Jesus stepped out of the darkness and swung his bat down on the large man who stumbled and fell. The skinny man took a step towards Jesus which he responded to by smashing the baseball bat against one of his legs. Jesus turned around when he heard the click of the gun. Jesus saw the gun and the man's outstretched arm. Jesus without thinking swung the bat striking the arm as the man pulled the trigger. Jesus saw the gun hit the ground as the big guy got up. The shooter looked surprised.

"I'm sorry!" said the shooter.

" _Why's he apologizing?_ " thought Jesus.

"Dude that gun wasn't supposed to be loaded!" said the large man.

The older man took a step towards Jesus who stumbled and fell clutching his side. The large man grabbed Jesus before before he hit his head. The old man noticed the blood starting to pool and ran to the door searching for his key so he could call the paramedics.

"I didn't mean to shoot him I was only trying to scare him off!" said the shooter.

"Shit I recognize the mask it's that vigilantly dude" said the big guy.

 _"I don't want to die"_ thought Jesus as everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16 as darkness creeps in

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters**

* * *

 _Callie was walking home from work having worked a mid-shift, it was slowly turning dark so she decided to cut down an alley. She entered the alley when she heard a dragging sound. She turned around to see Liam the one person she feared the most dragging a metal pipe but the most unnerving of the situation was the smile plastered across his face. Callie ran after seeing the intent in his eyes._

 _"You can run but you can't hide and I'll catch you eventually!" sang Liam._

 _ _Callie ran through the darkness breathing heavy due to exhaustion from running through what felt like molasses. She wanted to stop but feared the outcome of being caught. She_ looked back to see Liam just causally walking after her which caused her to trip over a loose stone falling to the ground. She turned around to see how far Liam was before he reached her but as if he were a nightmare he appeared right before her. He grabbed her by her hair and smashed her against a wall. He then pressed his body against hers and put his mouth to her ear._

 _"You're my bitch and that's all you'll ever be Callie" hissed Liam._

 _"No please, let me go please!" begged Callie._

 _"Not a chance because before I have fun with you I'm going to make Sophia scream my name" laughed Liam._

 _"No please no, please don't she's only a child!" cried Callie._

 _"She's a younger copy of you and that means I can teach all the things I like, you know all the things you were to stupid to learn." laughed Liam coldly._

 _"I hate you, I hate you" screamed Callie._

 _"No you don't, I'm the one who took your virginity, I'm the one who made you feel special, loved even after those old man had touched you I was the one who made you, you love me" said Liam smugly._

 _Callie looked into his eyes afraid that he was right, Liam placed his hand on her chin then brought his face close kissing her on the lips and when he pulled back it was no longer Callie who Liam held but Lena who was pined to the wall._

 _"My plan to break you includes going after Marianna and making you watch as we have fun" laughed Liam._

 _"Noooooo!" moaned Lena._

 _Liam ran a hand down Lena's face in a loving manner then placed a hand on her stomach where the baby was growing._

 _"I sincerely hope you have a girl, I can't wait to play with her!" cackled Liam._

 _"Stef will stop you, you'll never lay a hand on me or my children" said Lena feeling brave.._

 _"Really then where was she when I laid more then a hand on Callie's body?" pondered Liam._

 _"You bastard" spat Lena._

 _"I hope you say that when I'm done with you" Leered Liam as he licked Lena's face in a sexual manner._

 _"Stef can't protect you, didn't Callie tell you?, I already know where you live, I know all the ways in, I've spent time in the girls room playing with Callie's sleeping body" laughed Liam which was both sinister and creepy._

Lena sat up in bed covered in sweat. She put a hand on her stomach that was only now starting to show. Since her pregnancy began she had the nightmare at least twice a week. She didn't know why she was having it but she knew dreams were just things people accumulated during the day and let loose at night. Callie had told them Liam did know they lived, that deep down no matter how much Callie refused to accept Liam had made her feel special, had been her first love and that even while she hated and feared him she did in fact did love him and that angered Stef and Lena knowing that Laim still had the kinda of hold over her. Lena got up to go to the kitchen when her cell phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling in the middle of the night?" pondered Lena.

She checked the caller ID and was surprised to see Stef's name on it. She found that odd as Stef wouldn't call her in the middle of the night unless Lena called first. She answered the phone wondering if Stef was with Callie.

"Hey babe what's up?" asked Lena.

 _"I need you to get to the hospital now!"_ demanded Stef in a panic.

"Is something wrong with Callie?" asked Lena looking for her socks.

 _"No Callie's fine, It's Jesus he snuck out again!"_ said Stef.

"What happened? is he ok?" asked Lena.

 _"No he's been shot, I need you"_ cried Stef.

 **"Oh gods!"** thought Lena.

"I'll be right there honey," said Lena.

Lena knew Stef tried to be strong but when it came to her kids whatever happened to them hurt her the most and when she told Lena she needed her what she was meant was I need your strength. Before Lena left she woke up Brandon letting him know he needed to let the other 2 know what happened when they woke up.

 **For as far as anyone could see there was nothing but darkness. A unending swirling mass of darkness that to the person standing in the darkness was warm and inviting as if there was nothing to fear in the darkness as if the darkness would comfort the lone figure. A strange sound pierced the darkness followed by a cold light. Turning around to see a wall of darkness with a crack made of light running along the base confused the individual and when a hand was placed in the light it grew cold and began to hurt but there was something familiar that was calling to the figure something that made it step into the light.  
**

Jesus opened his eyes then immediately shut them as the light was bright. He slowly opened his eyes to find his moms. Stef was pacing the room and Lena was rubbing his hand looking as if she had just woken up. Jesus moved causing both his parents to notice. Lena hugged his first then Stef hugged him as Lena went for the doctor.

"Where am I?" asked Jesus trying to take in his surroundings.

"The hospital, you were shot," said Stef trying to hold back her anger.

"Shit!, I misjudged the situation, I only saw the two guys and I thought I could take them," said Jesus.

"And because of that you died, I told you to stop!" hissed Stef.

"I know and I'm not sorry, I've been helping people, I saved that old man" declared Jesus.

Jesus noticed the look on Stef's face but he wasn't sure what it meant.

 **"You almost died! Jesus, you _misjudged_ the situation and it nearly cost you your life" ** shouted Stef.

Jesus wasn't sure but he felt that when she yelled she yelled the word misjudged differently as if it had some hidden meaning.

"I'm fine besides your a cop and you've been shot" said Jesus blowing her off.

"Yes that happened, I got shot because I wasn't thinking about my safety when I went in and I nearly paid the price" said Stef.

"Whatever," said Jesus.

"No not whatever Jesus, I was following you when you snuck out, If I hadn't gotten there when I did you would be dead" said Stef.

"You keep saying that but I don't see it" said Jesus in a pissy tone.

Stef grabbed Jesus by his chin making him look her in the eye.

"If I hadn't gotten Jesus you would be dead right now meaning we wouldn't be having this conversation, I would be calling your brothers and sister, Mike and Anna, my mother and Lena's parents to tell them you died because you were to stubborn and angry to listen, we may have to pull the plug on Callie one day and I don't want to bury her next to a sibling because losing one of my baby's would hurt me and losing another would kill me" cried Stef.

Jesus heard what his mom said and her words cut him deep. He very rarely saw her as she held everything in. She was the strong one and knowing it was him that did this to her hurt him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," said Jesus crying as well.

"You better" warned Stef.

Lena and the doctor walked in as Jesus let go of Stef. Lena hugged him quickly then sat down.

"I'm glad your awake young man," said the doctor.

"How long have I been out?" asked Jesus.

"A few hours at most, I have good news and bad news" said the doctor.

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"Go on," said Jesus nervously.

"The good news which is obvious was that the bullet missed your vital organs but due to wear the bullet landed we can not remove it as leaving it where it is will only cause you to walk with a limp but if we try to remove it the possibility of losing the the leg is high" explained the doctor.

"When you say lose the leg what do you mean?" asked Lena.

"It would no longer function," said the doctor.

"Do I have to drop out of the wrestling team?" asked Jesus.

"Well that depends on you, if you feel pain then you should" explained the doctor.

"Will I need a cane?" asked Jesus.

"That's your choice but it is recommended," said the doctor.

"Is there any way to strengthen his leg?" asked Stef.

"Swimming will help as well as low impact exercises but they won't help forever" explained the doctor.

"Will I need a cane when I'm older?" asked Jesus.

"That may be a possibility either in the near or distant future, the choice is yours" said the doctor.

"Are we free to take him home?" asked Lena.

"Yes your free to go but we will need to schedule some after care check-ups just to be on the safe, I'm going to leave now but a nurse will be right with you" said the doctor.

The doctor left the room then began to talk to a nurse who looked back at them then disappeared for a few minutes then returned with a wheelchair.

"Do I have to?" whined Jesus.

"Yes" responded the nurse.

Once Jesus was in the wheelchair Stef wheeled out. As they headed for the exit an older gentlemen stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi my name is Martin Morris," said the older man.

"How can we help you?" asked Lena.

"Thanks to your son 3 of my employee's are injured, of course that only prevents one of them from working. er sorry I know in a situation like this one would normally press charges but that's not what I want to do" said the old man.

"You shot my son and you think have the right to sue us!" huffed Lena angry.

Stef grabbed her arm.

"Jesus attacked them without warning they were only defending themselves" whispered Stef.

"I thought you were being robbed," said Jesus worried.

"I was not but I can understand why you thought that so, what we do is house items for auctions that need repairs, we had just gotten that gun which was not supposed to have bullets in it as the original owner a notorious thief from 1889 who never fired it only using it to scare people, the police took it as evidence but a detective Grey called me to let me know the gun has been used in a murder so I'm out $25,000 and down 1 employee meaning I'm 2 short" said the old man.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Jesus.

"I want to offer you a job," said the old man.


	17. Chapter 17 Storyteller

**disclaimer I do not own the fosters**

* * *

Jude was sitting in class not really paying attention to anything being said as he was thinking of Conner who was living with his mom now. He was sad not just because he was gone but that they had also broken up. He was brought out of his stupor when he was hit in the head by a paper ball. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Glad you could rejoin us, can you answer the question or would you like me to ask it again?" asked the teacher.

"I don't even know what class I'm in" said Jude without hesitation.

"Fair but I have to give you detention" said the teacher.

"Oh well" said Jude.

"Please pay attention this will be on the test" said the teacher.

"Whatever" mumbled Jude.

As the teacher went back to talking Jude pretended to listen as he thought about Jesus and his new job. He found it odd that Jesus got shot and ended up with a job where as Callie had been beaten and raped causing her to fall in a coma that he while didn't have proof he was sure Robert was lying about her condition he just wasn't sure why he thought that. He thought back to when Stef had been shot where Callie told him the Fosters were lucky and wondered when if ever Callie would get some of it. Jude was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rang he quickly got up trying to figure out if he would go to class or skip it when he remembered the book he and Timothy had discussed and quickly headed to Timothy's room.

Timothy was at his desk grading papers when his door burst open. Startled he looked up to find Jude already at his desk.

"Um can I help you?" asked Timothy.

"I was wondering if you heard anything about the books yet?" asked Jude.

"Oh yes I just received a box a few hours ago from the publisher" Said Timothy pulling a box out from under his desk.

Jude opened the box and pulled out a book. He was surprised by many of the things he saw on the cover.

"This has Callie and I listed as coauthors" Said Jude.

"They thought a brother sister duo would sell better" explained Timothy.

"That's kinda stupid I mean if you tell people a girl in a coma wrote then people would buy just to check it out and besides I never wrote a thing in her journals" said Jude.

"That would have been better" said Timothy.

Jude just shook his head as he walked over to a desk and started reading. It was not the first time he had read any of Callie's Journals but it was the first time he noticed the little snippets of things he said. Callie had loved him so much that she had immortalized for her to remember but he had gotten this published so she would be remembered even when everyone else was gone. Jude was brought out of his thoughts when Timothy cleared his throat.

"Jude I just received a note saying you got detention" said Timothy.

"Yeah I wasn't paying attention to my teacher so he gave me detention...why did you get the note?" asked Jude.

"Welcome to detention your early" said Timothy.

"Whatever" muttered Jude.

Jude had his bag with him as he carried it with him while in school so he pulled out his headphones and turned on some music. He also grabbed a notebook and started drawing. He stopped in surprise when one of Brandon's songs started to play. It was the Jaded Princess the song he wrote after Callie's attack.

 _In the night a silent cry fills the void_

 _as the princess stands her ground_

 _taking the full might of a drunken oaf._

 _Alone she stands in the vain hope_

 _that the oaf will forget his true wrath._

 _Falling to the ground in pain but_

 _defying him pleasure she smiles_

 _inward knowing the oaf has forgotten the_

 _princes._

 _Another victory upon her body_

 _in the eyes of the oaf, another bruise_

 _for her collection is all she see's as her worth._

 _Alas even the princes has forgotten_

 _why she defies them all_

 _seeing her as the monster even_

 _as a true monster arises in their midst._

 _With words of honey and touch of fire_

 _he breaks the princess in ways_

 _far worse then she ever thought_

 _possible._

 _Time passes with no way to heal_

 _the princess loses more then just_

 _her body as her heart corrodes_

 _and her soul fades._

 _But along came two queen's_

 _one quiet and caring_

 _the other strong and bold_

 _but the quite one becomes bold_

 _upon seeing the battered princess._

 _Taking her in the queens reach in deep_

 _and pluck forth notes of hope and love_

 _restoring the jaded princess in ways_

 _she will never comprehend and all was good_

 _until the monster returned._

After listening to the song Jude played the Hopeful King then grabbed a new piece of paper and drew some lines then began writing down ideas for stories involving a fallen hero and a monster that tries to kill them.


	18. Chapter 18 Decaying hope

**disclaimer I do not own the fosters**

* * *

Brandon sat in a lobby waiting for his interview with the college administrator for Julliard. It was technically a pre-interview but to him it didn't matter as he was nervously tapping his foot when his phone started beeping. He checked his phone smiling as he had received good luck texts from his family. Thanks to all the texts he received he was no longer afraid of screwing up this meeting.

"Text from your girlfriend?" asked a female voice from behind a magazine.

Brandon chuckled.

"No I don't have a girlfriend" said Brandon.

"Oh my bad, boyfriend?" asked the girl.

"No I'm straight" laughed Brandon.

"Well don't leave me in suspense who's texting you so much your phone needs a recharge?" asked the girl now looking at him.

Brandon looked at the girl liking what he saw. She was light brown like Lena with brown hair and red highlights. She had a septum piercing and wore a black t-shirt with black jeans.

"My family, I have a pre-interview with the piano instructor and they are just wishing me luck" said Brandon.

"Big family?" asked the girl.

"Of sorts" said Brandon smiling.

"What does that mean?" asked the girl.

"Well it's not what you call a normal family" said Brandon.

"There's no such thing as a normal family, there is however the illusion of a "normal" family" said the girl.

"I guess you have a point" said Brandon.

"Of course I have a point I always have a point" said the girl proudly.

"What's your name?" asked Brandon.

"I'll give you a letter and that's it but in return I expect only letter from you as well" said the girl.

"Why?" asked Brandon.

"Because a good time is a good time and names ruin that" said the girl.

"I'm B, what about you?" asked Brandon without a second thought.

"I'm D, good luck with your audition, if you feel like partying head for the dorms and go to room 36 when someone answers ask for the roof" said the girl getting up.

Brandon watched as she walked and would have kept watching if his name hadn't been called.

 **An hour later.**

Brandon was happy as the piano instructor had practically handed him the spot, it just wasn't official yet. Brandon decided that he would celebrate by going to the party while he could since he was in New York. He headed for the dorms when he ran into D.

"Hey B wait up!" said D.

"Yeah?" asked Brandon.

"Someone called the cops so the party's over at the dorms, but I know another place to party want to come?" asked D.

"Uh sure," said Brandon.

"Cool follow me" said D.

D grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled him in a jog toward the street where they got into a taxi. D gave the man an address. While they drove Brandon took in the sights of New York just looking around enjoying the view of such a well known City. Soon the car stopped with D getting out. Brandon followed thinking they were here for the bar but D headed down the alley next to it. D knocked on the door and it opened reveling a large bulky guy.

"Hey," said the guy.

"Hey" responded D.

"Who's the dude?" asked the guy.

"That's B," said D.

"I see, hey B, I'm Franklin" said the guy offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you Franklin" said Brandon shaking his hand.

Brandon followed D and Franklin into the building where they entered a room with 3 other people. It was a small party with 6 people which Brandon was ok with since it was 3 guys and 3 women. Brandon looked around the room taking in the pizza, Chinese food, beer and weed. One of the girls held up a joint in offering to Brandon who politely turned it down.

"Sorry but I had a pot brownie once and it did not turn out well" said Brandon.

"Ha your siblings as weak as you are?" asked D.

"No but one of my sister's regrets ever touching it though she never gave a reason" said Brandon.

"Then it wasn't the weed its self but something that happened during" said the other guy taking a puff.

"Knowing her that might be it," said Brandon.

"Why's that?" asked D laying on the couch.

"She's been...uh well she's adopted and we got her from Juvie" said Brandon.

"Dude what the fuck, your talking about your sister like she's a dog from the pound" said Franklin.

Brandon looked around the room uncomfortable at having been called out on how he talked about Callie. It was then he noticed a piano near a window.

Anyone play?" asked Brandon pointing at it.

"You know any songs?" asked D.

"I've made a few," said Brandon happy the bait was taken.

Brandon walked over and sat down. He didn't think about what he wanted to play he just played.

"This is called Outlaws," said Brandon.

 **I took you at your word,  
when you said you would steal my heart.  
Yeah this might sound absurd,  
but would you be my thief,  
take all of me,  
every part.**

 **Love love love is my crime.**  
 **So baby come catch me and let's do the time.**

 **I think we might be outlaws.**  
 **I think I might be in love.**  
 **'Cause I'm all out of reasons,**  
 **like seasons,**  
 **Winter, summer, fall**  
 **they're all washed up.**  
 **If you're still way over there,**  
 **maybe slide on in by my side,**  
 **'Cause I'm just an outlaw,**  
 **wanted if you want me.**  
 **I love you everyday and every night.**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Lock me up for good,**  
 **Right here in your arms.**  
 **You vandalize my neighbourhood,**  
 **with your piercing eyes**  
 **and devilish charm.**  
 **Love love love is my crime.**  
 **So baby, come catch me and let's do the time.**

 **I think we might be outlaws.**  
 **I think I might be in love.**  
 **'Cause I'm all out of reasons,**  
 **like seasons,**  
 **Winter, summer, fall**  
 **they're all washed up.**  
 **If you're still way over there,**  
 **maybe slide on in by my side,**  
 **'Cause I'm just an outlaw,**  
 **wanted if you want me.**  
 **I love you** everyday **and every night.**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Love love love is my crime.**  
 **So baby, come catch me and let's do the time.**

 **I think we might be outlaws.**  
 **I think I might be in love.**  
 **'Cause I'm all out of reasons,**  
 **like seasons,**  
 **Winter, summer, fall**  
 **they're all washed up.**  
 **If you're still way over there,**  
 **maybe slide on in by my side,**  
 **'Cause I'm just an outlaw,**  
 **wanted if you want me.**

 **Baby we're just outlaws**  
 **Baby I'm so in love.**  
 **'Cause I'm all out of reasons,**  
 **like seasons,**  
 **Winter, summer, fall**  
 **they're all washed up.**  
 **If you're still way over there,**  
 **maybe slide on in by my side,**  
 **'Cause I'm just an outlaw,**  
 **wanted if you want me.**  
 **I'm just an outlaw,**  
 **wanted if you want me.**  
 **I love you** everyday **and every night.**

"That was great who did you write that for?" asked D.

"I wrote that for a girl I loved but couldn't love me back" said Brandon.

"Why not?" asked Franklin.

"Because she's my sister now" said Brandon.

"Really dude you fell in love with your sister, what are you medieval prince?" asked Franklin.

"It's not like that, I fell in love with a tough, caring girl who wasn't my sister technically were not related by blood so when we're older we could but made it clear it would never happen and then we found out she had a sister and I figured she's a bit young now but when she's older of course trying to impress her and make her think I was this cool older guy but I came off creepy and her father threatened to take Callie away" said Brandon.

"Dude I think your creepy now but I still plan on having sex with you but that's just running commentary on where I am in life sooooo" interjected D.

"So where's your sister love now?" asked Franklin.

"Coma" Said Brandon just randomly playing whatever piano took his fingers.

D, Franklin, and the other 3 people shared a look.

"Care to tell us what happened?" asked Franklin.

"Someone from her past attacked her leaving her in a coma and if she wakes up she'll be paralyzed from the waist down and she's missing an eye" said Brandon in disgust.

D and Franklin shared a look. Brandon saw it and was confused.

"What?" asked Brandon nervous.

"Was she beaten with a metal pole and raped?" asked Franklin.

"Y...yes but this is New York I didn't know you got California news here" said Brandon alarmed.

"We don't," said D handing Brandon her phone.

 **Two nights ago Sally Burns was**

 **attacked and violently raped**

 **by an unknown person.**

 **Beaten with a metal pole and left for dead,**

 **She was found by a man walking**

 **his dog. Sally Burns was taken**

 **to emergency care for her many injuries including**

 **her left hand which had been cut out**

 **indicating the rapist took this as a grisly**

 **trophy. Sally Burns did not survive her injuries.**

"She was a friend of mine, we talked a lot about our pasts, she told me about some guy named Lema, I think, that abused her when she was in foster care, some girl named Jessica had been calling her to get her to go to court" said D.

"Do...do you think she meant...Liam Olmstead?" asked Brandon.

"That makes more sense," said D.

* * *

 **Auhtor note.  
**

 _I swear I'm working on the next chapters it's just this chapter set me back as I needed to have a Brandon chapter but I didn't know how to write it. Also if you been wondering why I have been reposting chapters I got Grammerly so I'm fixing mistakes.  
_


	19. Chapter 19 Drunk and hopeless

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Jill was walking up the stairs when she heard something fall on the floor and break quickly followed by mumbling coming from Roberts home office. Jill didn't have to try and peak in as the door was wide open. She looked in to find Robert drinking from a liquor bottle at 10 in the morning. The thing that broke had been a bottle. She quietly walked in only for her sudden appearance to startle him.

"I spilled some?" slurred Robert

"Robert since when do you drink during the day?" asked Jill.

"I'm the sober in day" slurred Robert.

Jill was caught off guard as Robert was drunk which he never was. It was then she noticed his small beard and empty bottles of whiskey on the floor. She picked one up and read the label which told her it was one of the cheaper brands. It also donned on her that she hadn't seen him in a couple of days but that wasn't unusual. She walked closer to his desk and was surprised by the filth and disorder that covered it.

"Robert what the fuck is going on, have you been to work?" asked Jill.

"Who cares nothing matters anyway, everything dies!" hissed Robert.

Jill was confused, she wasn't sure if what he said didn't make sense because he was drunk or just angry bursts.

"Robert what if Sophia see's you like this!" declared Jill.

Roberts' head hit the table as he began to sob. Jill was surprised by his behavior. She quickly realized that this all might have something to do with Callie and there was only one way to find out.

"How's Callie?" asked Jill.

Robert started banging his head on the desk making strangled cries of displeasure.

"It's all your fault!" moaned Robert.

"What's my fault?" asked Jill trying to recall what she might have done while taking a step closer.

"I could've pretended like Callie didn't exist! all they had to do was wait a year without finding me" mumbled Robert.

Jill didn't care how drunk he was she was right to do what she did. He was a coward which is why she was the one to do the dirty work, she grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Robert listen to me, the very second you are sober you need to go to work, come home and spend time with Sophia, visit Callie and then pay the staff do you understand me!" demanded Jill.

"Why did you make me have a relationship with Callie?" whined Robert.

"Because you fool, we don't love each other, our marriage was business arrangement and Sophia is an obligation to that, we can't truly give Sophia the loves that she deserves so that is why we have Callie and the Fosters," said Jill.

"But Callie's going to die!' moaned Robert.

"Yes I know you mentioned everything dies" said Jill rolling her eyes.

"Callie's going to die soon" whispered Robert.

That had not been what Jill was expecting to hear or where this conversation would go.

"What are you talking about!" demanded Jill.

"I lied to Stef and Lena, I lied to them" muttered Robert.

"About what?" demanded Jill upset with her drunk husband.

"I told them Callie would be ok but she's going to die I know it" moaned Robert.

Jill stared at him wondering just how far off the wagon he fell.

"Did the doctor tell you this?" asked Jill.

"No no no they didn't have to, Liam wants her dead" cried, Robert.

"Have you actually talked to the doctors?" asked Jill.

Robert just shook his head.

"Liam was several steps ahead of us, he blackmailed the doctor into removing her eye" explained Robert.

Jill looked at Robert not sure how to respond. She wasn't sure what was true and what was drunken ramblings. Jill pulled off her rings and slapped him across the face.

 **"Ow! what the fuck!"** yelled Robert clutching his face.

"You sober or do I need to slap you again?" asked Jill.

"If you slap me again the blood will go somewhere else" quipped Robert.

"Focus!, we can talk about how Sophia conceived later, tell me about Liam" demanded Jill.

"So Liam did his research, he found out who would be working the ER at night and when Callie would be away from the Fosters" explained Robert.

"Ok Robert listen to me, I doubt the fosters are just going to take your word for it as knowing Stef they might have weekly updates, so I recommend we talk to the doctor then the Fosters and if there's anything else please tell me" demanded Jill.

Robert looked nervous. He opened a drawer and pulled out a newspaper which he handed to Jill.

"So um Liam might be killing other people" said Robert with a nervous chuckle,

"I hate you so fucking much right now" said Jill shaking her head.


	20. Chapter 20 Avoiding responsabilty

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

...so that's the truth Callie, I'm a coward and Jill wears the pants in our relationship" said Robert with a sigh.

It had been a couple days since Jill had slapped some sense into him and after talking to Callie's doctor he felt much better but now came the scary part, talking to Stef and Lena who he asked to meet him here in Callie's hospital room. Robert turned towards the door when he heard a knock which turned out be Stef and Lena.

"How is she?" asked Lena.

"She's steady, she was babbling earlier which is good I guess but I don't really want the first thing we talk about when she wakes up is burnt cookies" muttered Robert.

Lena couldn't help but laugh since she knew what the burnt cookie thing was about.

"So Mr. Man you wanted to talk?" chuckled Stef.

"You've been talking to Jill haven't you?" asked Robert frowning.

"Oooh yeah!" giggled Lena.

"Ok I have to ask, how is it when your at work your ruthless to the point Callie never wanted to go back but in your home life your a wimp?" asked Stef.

"To be honest I have no clue but I think it might be the coffee" said Robert trying to think about it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Stef.

Robert looked at Callie then back at Stef and Lena.

"Can you both take a seat, I wanna start with the light stuff first" said Robert.

Stef and Lena shared a quick look. Before Stef sat down she walked over to Callie and brushed some hair out of her face.

"So good news the women who been staying with me just gave birth to a son, we still don't have a name for him yet though" said Robert.

"Collen" said Stef without hesitation.

"What?" asked Robert.

"Collen the male version of Colleen, Callie's mother" said Lena knowing what Stef meant.

"That's...great, I'm surprised I didn't think of it" said Robert.

Stef and Lena shared a laugh.

"Um so there's something I defiantly need to tell you, the last time I saw you I lied about somethings, I never talked to Callie's doctor about her level of paralysis, I didn't even know how she was doing, I was panicking over the knowledge that Liam blackmailed the doctor into removing Callie's eye" explained Robert.

Lena's face conveyed surprise, disgust, and fear were as Stef only showed anger.

"You knew this and you never told us!, why the hell would you keep that from us!" demanded Stef on the verge of screaming.

Robert wasn't shocked by her response but it was clear he was trying to think of an appropriate response.

"To be honest I wanted to avoid this, better you think the doctor an idiot then know Liam was taking trophy's" explained Robert.

Stef looked at Robert with anger but she could understand his reasoning.

"Robert we're big women, we can handle the knowledge that Liam is a sick bastard, we don't need you to protect us" said Lena.

"I'm sorry" said Robert bowing his head in shame.

"So what did Liam have to blackmail the doctor with?" asked Lena.

"Mostly photo's of him in drag and and a few of him stealing morphine" said Robert.

"How the hell would Liam get something like that with only a month of planing?" asked Lena.

An odd look passed on Roberts face.

I've known the Olmsteads since I was a child and a while ago Josh, Liam's father wanted to know if there were any Doctors he should be wary of so I sent him those" said Robert.

"Was it Jill or was it you who got those pictures?" asked Stef who was shocked by just how connected everyone of them were to Liam.

"Both" said Robert.

"Wow this world of ours is so small, I could have been your sister and Callie's aunt and your child friend has a rapist for a son who only seams interested in Callie" pondered Lena aloud.

"That might not be 100% true" said Robert.

"What do you mean?" asked Stef.

Robert opened his briefcase that had been behind his chair and pulled out a newspaper. He handed it to Stef and Lena then waited until they were done.

"I think Liam might be going after more of his past victims" said Robert.

"Jeez you really did lose hope, Brandon sent this to us already, I talked to my boss who called up to New York, they already caught the guy who did it, apparently the guy had a extreme hand fetish and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and the man that sexually abused in her the past was a man named Len Elms, besides how would Liam get from California to New York with out anyone seeing him!" challenged Stef.

Robert didn't know how to respond to that as he had been drunk a while so he didn't have it all together yet.

"How much longer are you due?" asked Robert changing the subject.

"3 more months and Francesca will be here and none of us will get any sleep" laughed Lena.

"Except for Callie" said Robert smiling.

"Oh no She better wake up she promised to help take of it" joke Stef.

"Well this is a rather extreme method of avoiding responsibility" said Robert sarcastically.

"Hey Callie I brought donuts!" giggled Lena.

There was no response except for the steady beeping of her heart monitor.

"I fucking hate Liam" said Robert.

"Ditto!" said Lena.

"I hate Liam I do but do we have donuts?" asked Stef.


	21. Chapter 21 Jesus new job

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Jesus got out of Brandon's car and waved goodby as he took off leaving to drop Marianna off at church. It had been 3 weeks since he was shot and nearly a year since Callie's attack. This was his first day at work at a place called The Old Sale. He walked inside and saw his boss Mr. Morris talking to an elderly women. He didn't want to interrupt them but he also didn't know how long they would be talking. Then came the moment when it no longer mattered as the big he hit in the back walked into the room.

"Oh good your here, come with me" said the big guy.

Jesus followed him but at a distance in case he was mad about the whole thing from 3 weeks ago. They stepped into the office where the big guy quickly sat down and woke up the computer.

"Name?" asked the big guy.

"Jesus Adams Foster" said Jesus.

"Birthday?" asked the big guy.

"May 17, 1998" said Jesus.

"Ok type in your social and then select part time since your still a minor" said the big guy.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry for attacking you, I misunderstood the situation" said Jesus

To Jesus's surprise the big guy started laughing.

"Kid that whole situation looked bad, it was night time, I was holding a gun, and a little old man was surrounded by 3 guys, I ain't mad at you but I am mad at whoever used that fancy gun to kill with as the original owner was a thief who never loaded it which made it very valuable to this client we have who collects unblooded weapons" said the big guy.

Still I hit you with a baseball bat" said Jesus.

"Kid my daughter nearly ran me over with the car, I'm worried about a stick, by the way my name is Jackson" said the big guy offering his hand.

Nice to meet you Jackson" said Jesus taking it.

"Come on you can help me with the delivery, we're expecting this Christmas ornament from Germany made during the Nazi occupation, a client has been searching for it a very long time" said Jackson.

"Are we helping a Nazi lover?" asked Jesus sick at the thought.

"No and don't let Mr. Morris hear you say that, his father was a holocaust survivor, this ornament was made by a Jewish man to help his daughter better sell the idea that she had renounced Judaism and became a christian but the rumor was that the inside contained her favorite passage from the Torah but on her way to America she lost in a Nazi raid and the guy searching for it is her nephew I think" explained Jackson.

"That's incredible" said Jesus.

"In this line of work there are three 3 types of people, sentimental's, collectors, and Hunters, the sentimental's you will only ever deal with once or twice per person, they are the easiest to deal with but the hardest to help since what they seek normally tend to be one of a kind, Collectors are somewhat varied and while you will work with them a lot it's always unknown when, then the hunters, assholes every single one of them, they will act all high and mighty, they will demand that their every request be met, you might only ever deal with one in your entire life if your lucky but the reason we call them hunters is that they have the need to hunt down and collect all items of a certain thing so they can either destroy all trace or lock it away for only their enjoyment, I have one of those as a client, I hate his guts, he's after Locatmania" explained Jackson.

"What's Locatmania?" asked Jesus.

Jackson thought about it for a few minutes then responded.

"Honestly I'm still not sure but I can understand why he's hunting it down, it's terrible" said Jackson.

"When do we deal with auctions?" asked Jesus.

"Nearly everyday" said Jackson.

Jesus and Jackson went outback where a track was waiting. The delivery driver came over and handed Jackson a clipboard. Jackson looked it over then signed some things. Jackson and Jesus quickly unloaded the truck while the driver collected the items being shipped back out. Jesus unpacked the boxes and took the items where they needed to go. This went on for 3 hours until Jackson received a call.

"Ok Jesus that was my contact at customs, something just came through that I need to go verify, come one you can work with Dave for a while" said Jackson.

"Ok" said Jesus.

Jesus followed Jackson into another room where he saw a guy bent over a music box with a screwdriver. He looked up when they came in and paled when he saw Jesus as he was the one who shot him.

"Dave meet Jesus, Jesus meet Dave, say hi guys" said Jackson leaving.

"I'm sorry for shooting you, I got scared and accidentally pulled the trigger, I didn't know it was loaded" said Dave.

"Then why pull the trigger?" asked Jesus.

"Because it was a gun" said Dave.

"Fair point, what are you doing?" asked Jesus.

"Oh I'm fixing this music box, that's what I do I'm the repair guy, I fix old trinkets and repaint them if necessary and make sure everything is in working order" said Dave.

"Do you need any help?" asked Jesus.

"Not with this but feel free to watch" said Dave.

Jesus sat quietly watching as Dave tinkered with the music box. Jesus began to wonder what Dave could repair. He did say trinkets so maybe he could fix Callie's necklace which looked bad as Stef had set it on the mantel where they could all see it.

"Hey Dave?" asked Jesus.

"Yes?" asked Dave not looking up.

"Can you fix jewellery...to be more specific necklace?" asked Jesus.

"Depends on the damage but yeah I can, you need something fixed?" asked Dave.

"Yeah my sisters necklace, it got damaged when this jackass attacked her, it was her mothers" said Jesus.

"Sure bring it in I'll see what I can do" said Dave.

 **A couple days later**

Stef was dusting the living room when she got to the mantel. She stopped immediately when she realized Callie's necklace was gone. Stef began to panic. She looked behind pictures and checked vases, she pulled the cushions off couches and looked under the couch. Lena took a step into the living room.

"Stef honey, is something wrong?" asked Lena.

"I can't find Callie's necklace" cried Stef.

 _"Callie's going to die without it?"_ thought Stef.

"We'll find it, it couldn't have gotten far" said Lena.

 _"We have to if we want Callie to wake up!"_ thought Stef.

"Mom's I'm home!" called Jesus walking into the living room.

"Hey bud have you seen Callie's necklace?" asked Lena.

"Yeah I took it to work" said Jesus.

"What? why?" demanded Stef.

"To see if Dave could fix it" said Jesus.

Lena smiled at that.

 _"Does that mean Callie will wake up?"_ thought Stef.

"Was he able to?" asked Stef.

"Yes and no, the damage was bad, he was able to fix the pendent and give it a new chain slot but the chain was the hardest to fix since it was iron silver" said Jesus.

Jesus pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and handed it to Lena. Stef and Lena looked at it noticing the new pieces, A bear, a music, a Gemini symbol, a heart, a horse, a rose and and tulip pendent.

 _Different but still the same does that mean Callie will still be her but different? thought Stef._

"Bud what are these for?" asked Lena pointing at the pendents.

"The bear is mom, the horse is you, the music symbol is Brandon, the gemini is Marianna and I, the heart is Jude and the 2 flowers are Sophia and Frankie" explained Jesus.

"It's lovely, I'm sure Callie will love it" said Stef.


	22. Chapter 22 Is it possible

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Marianna took a seat in one of the pews and looked around since church hadn't started yet. She saw people she knew and waved when she had their attention. Walking in together Liam or as he preferred to be called Lee and his brother Grant. Lee stopped to talk to some people where as Grant quickly spotted her and came right over.

"Hey Mars what's up?" asked Grant taking a seat.

Marianna gave him a strange look.

"Did you just call me the Roman god of war?" asked Marianna.

"Beauty and brains a combination I alone enjoy" laughed Grant.

"I'm not sure Pastor Stevens will like talk of pagan gods in his church" responded Marianna.

"My dad won't care, his favorite is Hestia greek goddess of the hearth" said Grant.

That statement caught Marianna off guard.

Wait your father is pastor Stevens!?" asked Marianna.

"Yeah I thought you knew that" replied Grant.

"No I think I would remember Pastor Stevens saying he was the father of Grant and Liam!" said Marianna.

Grant noticed how she said Liam's name in disgust. He had no idea what Lee did to make her so mad but he wasn't complaining as it meant he could do no wrong and he had a better shot.

"Yeah I guess your right, you know they say beauty is only in the eyes of the beholder and it's true with my eyes I alone can see your true beauty" said Grant.

"How often does that work?" asked Marianna.

"Only the dumbest are unable to appreciate it" said Grant.

"Look I'm not looking to date anyone right now" responded Marianna.

"Then don't call them dates call them friendly get together's, how often will chances to have friends come along for you?" asked Grant.

Marianna didn't know how to respond so she turned away as Pastor Steven's came to the podium. As he he began to speak Grant leaned over and whispered in her ear.

 _"Lee thinks your annoying and I argued with him about how he's wrong and that I think your great, he claimed that no one would ever want you but I told him I wanted you and would prove it, let me take you out tonight prove him wrong"_ whispered Grant.

Marianna was confused and angry. How dare anyone sharing the name Liam talk about her in such a way. Secondly why would Grant even tell her this as it hurt her feelings. Marianna couldn't focus on what Pastor Stevens was saying so she looked behind her and saw Lee sitting a few rows back looking at her to which she replied with a dirty look. Marianna turned back towards Grant who was listening to his father speak. Once church was done Marianna got to leave when Liam/Lee come over to her.

"Hey Marianna can we talk?" asked Lee.

Marianna slapped him across the face then pulled a pen and paper out of her purse. She quickly wrote something down and handed it to Grant.

"My address, pick me up for date" said Marianna leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Lee looking at his brother.

"No clue" said Grant innocently.

 **Later that day.**

Lena was in the kitchen cooking with Sophia standing next to her. She was teaching Sophia how to cook while making dinner. Jesus had gotten home from work just a few minutes before and was hungry as normal. Stef was in the living room with Marianna watching tv. Brandon was in his room working on his piano.

"Would you stir the soup while I check the bread?" asked Lena.

"Sure" said Sophia.

Lena checked the timer then opened the oven to look at the bread.

"So how do you like your new brother?" asked Lena.

"I'm hoping the apple falls far far away from the tree" said Sophia.

"What do you mean?" asked Lena confused.

"I know my dad told you Collin was Liam's son, he told my mom and because they forget that I'm there I heard them" explained Sophia.

"Oh honey you know they love you right" said Lena.

"They try to show it but it's not as open as yours" said Sophia.

Lena smiled then gave Sophia a side hug.

"Do you think it's possible that Liam is in love with Callie?" asked Sophia.

"No because you don't hurt the ones you love" said Stef as she walked into the kitchen.

"But if this was about hurting someone then Liam could have gone after anyone but he chose Callie and if he wanted to he could have gone after Sarah who was his last foster sister and lives closer to the prison" explained Sophia.

"Sarah what?" asked Stef.

"Sarah Lewis" said Sophia.

"I'll uh be right back" said Stef.

Stef thought about it. Maybe just maybe Liam was hiding in plain sight. She stepped out of the kitchen to give Lapin a call since Liam was his case.

"Why do you think Liam is in love with Callie?" asked Lena.

"Callie doesn't know it but I read her journals and he sent texts before. also he escaped prison then chose to go after Callie even though Sarah was closer and Jessica has been the most vocal against him" explained Sophia.

"That sounds more like obsession" said Lena shuddering at the thought.

"What's the difference between love and obsession?" asked Sophia.

"Well love is...honey go get Stef, quickly!" said Lena.

Sophia left the room then returned with Stef who looked worried.

"Love what's wrong?" asked Stef.

"My water broke!" gasped Lena.

"What? **...Oh! shit lets go!"** yelled Stef.

Stef grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her as fast as she could to the car they had a bag in the trunk. Sophia and the others were standing by the front door when Stef yelled out.

 **Brandon's in charge, someone needs to help Sophia finish making dinner, Brandon call your father!"** Bellowed Stef.

The teens watched as their mom drove way to the hospital.

"So what now?" asked Sophia.

"Let's go finish dinner" said Brandon.

"Do you think they forgot I had a date tonight?" asked Marianna.

"When is it?" asked Brandon.

"In 2 hours" said Marianna.

"Call and cancel, we all need to be home right now" Said Brandon.

"That's not fair, I don't normally have dates!" whined Marianna.

"Cancel or reschedule, I don't care but you are not going out tonight, not while moms are distracted" interjected Brandon.

"Fine whatever" mumbled Marianna.

Marianna rolled her eyes then grabbed her cellphone as she went into the living room.

 _"Hey Mar's what's up?"_ asked Grant.

"Grant I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date, my brother is making me since our mom's just went to the hospital as mamma's water just broke" explained Marianna.

 _"Since when is your brother your keeper?"_ demanded Grant.

"He's not but he's right, that's why I figured we could reschedule" said Marianna.

 _"I highly doubt I'll have any time to go out with you"_ said Grant.

"We can work something out" said Marianna.

 _"Or you could sneak out and come with me, Your the party type you should already know all the ways to sneak out"_ teased Grant.

"I do know a few ways out" said Marianna.

" _See your not totally worthless"_ said Grant.

"Ok I'll see you soon" said Marianna.

 _"Good"_ said Grant hanging up.

Marianna walked into the kitchen where she was surprised to find Mike already here talking to Sophia. Marianna stopped to listen when she heard Liam's name.

"So is Callie going to give birth to Liam's kid?" asked Sophia.

"No they used a rape kit on Callie but didn't find any semen" said Mike.

"So he used a condom?" asked Sophia.

"I guess so" said Mike a little uncomfortable.

"Did they find it?" asked Sophia.

It was obvious Mike hadn't expected Sophia to ask these kind of questions.

"Not that I know of" said Mike.

"That's gross, so he took a filled condom home with him" gasped Sophia.

"I don't know" said Mike clearly grossed out by the idea.

"So they have no physical evidence he was there, just the word of girl who beat Callie up in Juvie?" asked Marianna.


	23. Chapter 23 to clip his wings

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef was in the car with Lapin heading towards Sarah's home. Stef had called Captain Roberts when she couldn't get a hold of Lapin the night before when Lena had gone into labor and told them what Sophia had told them. Captain Roberts told Stef she would send Lapin an d Morra to check it out in the morning. This morning Lapin called and asked if she wanted to tag along.

"Sorry to pull you away from your wife at a time like this" said Lapin.

"It's ok once I told Lena what your call was about she told me to go as she claimed I had to make sure personally that Liam was in handcuffs" chucked Stef.

"No it was more she was tried of you and wanted you gone, that's how my wife was after she gave birth" joked Lapin.

"Huh I do vaguely recall making Mike leave" responded Stef.

"So how did you learn about this Sarah...Lewis?" asked Lapin.

"Callie has a half sister named Sophia who learned about Sarah from Jessica one of Liam's older victims" explained Stef.

"Well lets hope we learn something from this, I can't believe missed Jessica or Sarah in our investigation" said Lapin.

"I'm not blaming you, until last night I didn't even know about Sarah or how close to the prison she lived" said Stef.

"I looked around when the captain told me but all I could find was that she had been the Olmsteads last foster kid before Jessica tried to take them to court" Lapin informed her.

"I talked to Jessica right after you called, she told me that Sarah claimed she and Liam were in love, so either he was grooming her or she's confused and dosn't think what he's doing is wrong" explained Stef.

"Lovely so either way we will be dealing with a sociopath or Stockholm syndrome" muttered Lapin.

"Just remember she's a victim to" said Stef.

"Right I'll remember that up until she starts shooting" said Lapin.

"Your an ass" interjected Stef.

"That's her place right there" said Lapin pointing to a small house.

Stef was driving with Lapin while Morra and another officer came in a different car. Liam had already proven he was clever and dangerous so Captain Roberts not wanting to take any chances had a third car parked out of sight. While Morra and the other officer stayed in their car Stef and Lapin got out and knocked on the the door. The door opened to revel a young women with brown hair and money in her hair.

"Liam has a type" whispered Lapin.

"Um can I help you?" asked the women.

"Sarah Lewis?" asked Lapin.

"Um...yeah" said the women.

Stef noticed her clothes had been hastily thrown on, a sheen of sweat on her skin, her messy hair and the $5 bill in her hand

"May we come in, we would like to ask you a few questions" said Lapin.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave for work soon" Said Sarah.

"Oh so your taking a taxi?" asked Stef.

"What...Oh! yes I am!" said Sarah when she realized she had money in her hand.

"With only 5 bucks?" asked Lapin.

"I don't feel like walking!" retorted Lapin.

Lapin stared at Sarah who stared back at him.

"So what kind of pizza are you getting?" asked Stef.

"I'm not getting pizza I'm getting Chi...going to work" said Sarah.

 **"Babe the food hear yet!"** called a male voice.

Sarah paled at the words. Stef thought she recognized the voice but without being able to see him couldn't do anything about it but it was then she got an idea.

 **"No!"** called Sarah.

"Who's that" demanded Lapin.

"My boyfriend John, I'm waiting for his food before I take a taxi to work!" said Sarah.

Stef cleared her throat.

 _ **"Liam honey it's your mother I know your hear, your whore called me!"**_ called Stef mimicking Shelia's voice.

Sarah and Lapin stared at Stef in surprise. It took a minute for Sarah to realize what was going on but before she could turn around and warn him, Liam came out of the back.

"Bitch why the hell...fuck!" said Liam. when he saw Stef and Lapin.

Liam tried to run making an attempt for the back but Lapin was on him faster then Stef could have been. Stef arrested and read Sarah her rights as Lapin did the same for Liam. Lapin led Liam to his car and placed him inside while Morra took Sarah. As Morra left with Sarah the third car quickly took its spot as the officers went inside the house with Stef and Lapin waiting outside.

"Hey what are you arresting me for?" asked Liam feigning innocence.

"For escaping prison and for what you did to Callie" said Stef in disgust.

"I didn't do anything to Callie, Sarah will tell you I was with her since I got out on good behavior" said Liam smugly.

"You weren't in prison more then a year, there's no way you got out on good behavior" said Stef.

Liam started laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" demanded Lapin.

"The both of you, I can't believe either of you actually care enough about Callie to try and frame me for raping her" chuckled Liam.

"We know you were there as there was a witness" said Stef.

"Oh you mean Daphne?, Callie's so called best friend and coworker?, there is no possible way she could have seen a damn thing in that alley, who ever attacked Callie specifically choose that spot because there are no lights" laughed Liam.

"And how would you know that?" asked Lapin.

"I've eaten at that Diner a few times, people tend to notice things like that, if Callie was smart she would have avoided it but she's dumb as a rock and sealed her fate, she's nothing like Jude who is vastly smart and wouldn't be caught dead in that alley" said Liam smugly.

"Don't you dare talk about Callie like that!" hissed Stef ready to punch him.

"Ok we'll leave Callie alone for now, just remember to keep an eye on Jude, you claim I'm a monster but that would make him one as well since we are so alike" said Liam.

"Your nothing alike!" hissed Stef.

Liam laughed at that. It was long and hearty making Stef uncomfortable.

"Oh please we were both cute children and we are both handsome men, people give us whatever we want when we want it and we both can play Callie like a violin, also no matter what Jude does to Callie she'll always forgive him" laughed Liam.

Stef was about to respond when the cops from the third car came out the house with a jar full of eyes which they found in the bedroom.

"That's way to convenient" said Lapin.

Stef looked at Liam who had a smug look on his face which told her they had nothing. She then had an idea that made her mad as it would prove Liam right. She called Jude.

"Hey bud how often did you and Liam hangout?" asked Stef.

 _"A lot"_ said Jude.

"Really?, did Liam ever tell you any secrets like his favorite hiding spot?" asked Stef.

 _"Um he had mini fridge in his room that had a freezer where he kept panties from women he slept with"_ said Jude.

"Thank you bud, love you" Said Stef hanging up.

"Was there a mini fridge in the room?" asked Stef.

"No" said one cop.

"Check the kitchen fridge then check the garage for a deep freezer" Said Stef.

The cops went back inside.

"Your not as clever as you think you are" said Liam.

"Sounds like your close Stef, he's trying to belittle you" laughed Liam.

"He sounds nervous, Jude just confirmed he was a trophy collector" Said Stef.

"Whatever they won't find anything because I don't have anything, by the way I never saw Callie's name in the obits, how is she?" asked Liam.

"She's in a coma no thanks to you, you stupid bastard" snarled Stef.

"Stef calm down, so why this place?" asked Lapin.

"What do you mean?" asked Liam.

"As you put it you were released on good behavior, why come here to a place so close to the prison?" asked Lapin.

"Because I didn't want to go home to my mom, by the way you do a really great impression" said Liam.

"Thanks meeting your mother was a fucking delight" said Stef sarcastically.

"Also Sarah was my only visitor and she's a good lay" Said Liam.

"When you sat lay you mean sex right?" asked Lapin.

"Of course I do" laughed Liam.

"Are you aware Sarah's only 16 years old?, her sister owns this place but is either working or with her boyfriend, and since she was your foster sister you would already know that, so either way we have you on statutory" said Lapin.

"Oh please like anyone would believe the two officers out to get me" chuckled Liam.

Lapin smiled at Liam then gave Stef a wink. He stretched a little which reveled to Stef that he was wearing a wire. It was then the other cops came out the house with a jar and a strap on.

"Why did you grab that?" asked Lapin.

"It was with the jar" Said one cop.

"That's Sarah's" said Liam.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 1.**

 _Brandon William Jones the guy who plays Liam Olmstead in the Fosters had a role in the Nickelodeon show_ _ _Victorious as a character named...Moose.  
__


	24. Chapter 24 Roberts other secert

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef walked into Lena's hospital room as she fed Frankie. Stef kissed Lena on the head. It had been 2 days since had given birth and the doctor's had given her the ok to start moving around but they wanted to monitor her a but longer.

"Hey Love hows Frankie?" asked Stef.

"Hungry" laughed Lena.

"Have you taken her to see Callie yet?" asked Stef.

A look of shame crossed Lena's face.

"I thought about it but I just can't Stef, I want to introduce Frankie to Callie but she's not old enough to understand and by the time she is Callie could be gone, Callie only has 4 more years before the agreed upon time is up, but then there's the financial burden to think of, we can't afford to keep Callie on life support and we have no idea how long Robert can afford to keep Callie alive" cried Lena.

"It'll be ok love, Callie will wake up and we'll all be together again" cooed Stef.

 **"No it won't!,** if Callie wakes up things will be very different, we'll need to make the house wheelchair accessible, Callie will have to relearn how to use the rest room since depending on her level of paralysis she could have little to no control over her bowels, Callie is so stubborn she won't let us help her no matter how bad it is, and she's missing an eye so her depth perception will be off which could hinder her photography and art skills, plus she was raped for a second time so who knows how that's going to affect her mentally, will she still be the same since she was already raped before this or will she be so different that we don't recognize her and with all this...Love calm down, we'll figure it out one step at a time" interrupted Stef.

"What...what if she wakes up with amnesia?" asked Lena.

That would be way to lucky" said Stef.

Lena looked at Stef in confusion waiting for an explanation.

"Well if Callie has amnesia then as long we're careful it wasn't Liam or Sarah but a car accident that took her legs and depending on how far back it goes we could have a Callie right after Colleen's death still able to love and trust or after the first time with Liam while still a lot of work it wouldn't be to hard" explained Stef.

"Are we seriously hoping for amnesia?" asked Lena.

"No that's if we're lucky and like Callie has said before she doesn't have that kind" sighed Stef.

"How do you think she'll react if she finds out all the evidence is pointing towards Sarah as her rapist?" asked Lena.

"If Callie was awake she could just tell us who did it even though we all know it was Liam" said Stef.

"Can you explain it again to me, I'm still confused" asked Lena.

"When Callie was brought into the hospital after she was stabilized and before we got to see her, she was given a rape kit, there had been forced penetration but no semen was found while at the crime scene they never found a condom, the weapon and recording device left behind had no fingerprints indicating they were either wiped clean or gloves were used, Callie's eye was found in Sarah's home along with a...um strap on that had Callie's vaginal fluid and skin as well as hair from Sarah, and lastly when she was brought in to be interrogated about Liam she confessed to everything" explained Stef.

"Do you think Liam put her up to it?" asked Lena.

"I know Liam attacked her but the evidence points to Sarah and it's making me mad but I do think he tricked her into confessing" said Stef.

"I hate him" Said Lena.

"We all do" said Stef hugging her.

 **Elsewhere**

Robert was escorted into a room by 2 CO's who left the room as another man in a prison uniform was brought in. He was a younger white male with greyish brown hair and blue eyes almost like Roberts. Robert and the man hugged.

"It's good to you again Johnathan" said Robert sitting down.

"You to bro, how's it been, hows my niece Sophia" asked Johnathan sitting down as well.

"The company's doing well, dad still prefers you to me and Sophia is doing better since she met her sister" said Robert.

"Sister?, You and Jill had another?, I thought you guys slept in different rooms?" laughed Johnathan.

"Older sister actually, her mother was Colleen" said Robert.

"Wow dad must be pissed that Colleen's back in your life, and why didn't you tell me I had another niece I would love to meet her" Said Johnathan.

"Colleen died a few years ago in a car accident, her kids Callie and Jude ended up in foster care where they would meet a man named Lima and then their family the Adams Fosters, Callie doesn't know about you as I haven't told her and Sophia still dosn't know why you killed that man" said Robert handing Johnathan a picture.

'These her foster moms?" asked Johnathan looking at the picture.

"They hot, you getting any?" joked Johnathan.

"Ha ha very funny" said Robert sarcastically.

"So Sophia doesn't remember then and Callie doesn't even know I exist?" asked Johnathan.

"No she just thinks it was her imagination and darkness making a boogeyman, as for Callie well if I told her about you she would have questions and Sophia would find out" explained Robert.

"Don't worry Bro I get it, I would like to meet her day though, what about Jude?" asked Johnathan.

"Half brother, different father, but you do have a nephew, he's the son of a enemy but he'll never know" said Robert with a smile.

"That's cold bro!" laughed Johnathan.

"He deserves if for what he did to Callie" said Robert.

Johnathan looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"So this is a businesses meeting then?" asked Johnathan.

"Of sorts, so Callie is currently in a coma due to being attacked by Liam, this is not the first time either, in his foster home he raped her and for a few years used her identity to commit credit card fraud, and then escaped prison to beat and rape her, only the evidence is pointing at some girl named Sarah but we know he did it, I was hoping you could show him the ropes, he will becoming to this prison as I paid the right people" said Robert.

"I'll make his life here a living hell" said Johnathan.

"Thank you, when it comes time for his release I prefer it be alive" said Robert handing his brother Liam's picture.

"Pretty boy, looks like I'm going to be a pimp" laughed Robert.

Robert and Johnathan hugged before departing.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 2.  
****

 _Sherri M. Saum who plays Lena played a witch in Charmed as a women named Ariel. She had two scenes the first betrayed by her cat familiar so it could become a demon and the second her spirit was summoned by the charmed ones so they could learn about the demon attacking them._


	25. Chapter 25 As life goes on

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Brandon sat down at his desk in his room and counted his money. He still didn't have enough for Julliard which sucked and he wouldn't even be close by the time the school year rolled and he hated the job he had. He looked at his phone when he remembered something Vico said. He reached for the phone then pulled his hand back as what Vico wanted was illegal but he needed the money. He picked up the phone and dialed Vico.

"Hey it's Brandon" said Brandon.

 _"Ok so you going to do it?"_ asked Vico.

"No I was wondering if you had anything that wasn't illegal" said Brandon.

 _"I would prefer the thing we talked about but I know you got a good score on the Sat's so you wanna take it for some guys I know, some of them are willingly to pay $200 each" said Vico._

 _"_ Um when do you need an answer by?" asked Brandon.

 _"At least two day but if you can't just do me a favor stay silent"_ said Vico.

Ok let me think about it" Said Brandon.

Vico hung up and Brandon sat his phone down only to pick it up again when it started ringing. Brandon didn't know the number but he answered anyway.

"Hello?" asked Brandon.

 _"Hey B it's D"_ said a female voice.

"Hey D, how did you get my number?" asked Brandon.

 _"School records, I'm outside"_ said D.

Brandon's window faced the street so he got up and looked outside to see D with some bag and a small belly that she didn't have last time. Brandon hung up the phone then went outside.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Brandon scared.

"Yes" said D worry in her voice.

"Is it mine?" asked Brandon.

"I'm pretty sure it is since you were the last guy I slept with" Said D.

Both Brandon and D sat on the stoop.

"I used a condom" said Brandon.

"I know, I got it from my friend who had been poking holes in them so her boyfriend would get her pregnant" explained D.

"Shit!, why did you wait so long?" asked Brandon.

"Because I'm pro choice and coudn't make up my mind" said D.

"I...shit I don't even know your real name" said Brandon.

"Nancy it's Nancy" said D.

Brandon looked at her confused.

"But you gave me the letter D?" said Brandon.

"I told you to give me a letter and you give me the first letter of your name" said D.

"Yeah and now I got you pregnant which means I need to help you raise this kid instead of school, well I know a guy who's offering a quick buck" said Brandon.

D looked at Brandon in alarm.

"Ok 1 I'm pro choice, 2 I'm totally fucking with you, this is a fake stomach, 3 I'm really here for my brothers wedding, 4, my names not Nancy, 5, quick money is not recommended as it's often unethical" said D

Brandon was stunned he turned towards D who had pulled out a fake stomach. Brandon burst into laughter.

"This was an expensive joke" laughed Brandon.

"Often the best kind" chuckled D.

"Your insane" laughed D.

"Duh!" chuckled D.

"How did you find me for real?" asked Brandon.

"Franklin's a criminology major, while you were sleeping he took a picture ran it through a data base until we found you" said D.

"So what's your real name?" asked Brandon.

"How about instead of telling you that you tell me about the guy who's offering a quick buck?" asked D.

"Um so there's this guy at school who's offering me a cut of every fake ID he sells if I get him a copy of my mom's key since she's vice principle" said Brandon.

"Pro: money, Con: illegal leading to expulsion, jail time, your mother losing her job, you'll have a harder time finding a job with a criminal record, you never make it to Julliard, plus for the rest of your life regret, shame and constant guilt" ranted D.

"Ok well I got a high score on the Sat's and he knows some guys who would pay pay me to take it for them" said Brandon.

"If you get caught no self respecting school would ever take you and Julliard would add you to the no admittance list" explained D.

"But I can't afford to go, I don't have enough for one years tuition" said Brandon.

"Dude apply for some scholarships, or apply for a student assistant teaching position, or take a year and learn various trades in the music world, you already have more experience then some people at Julliard because you wrote songs and were in a local band" explained D.

Brandon looked at her with a question on his face.

"Ok am I asleep?, Am I currently dreaming and your just my subconscious giving me advice I should already be aware of?" asked Brandon.

D punched Brandon in the stomach causing him to gasp for air.

Ok...(gasp)...not...(gasp)...a dream, you could've just pinched me" said Brandon.

"That's so movie bullshit and slapping sense into you would be so boring" said D.

"So you just wanted to punch me?" asked Brandon.

"No I wanted to punch someone and it just happened to be you" explained D.

"Yep your insane" said Brandon.

D smiled at him.

"Soo you want to have sex?" asked D.

Brandon looked at her to see if she was joking.

"You came here to trick me with a fake pregnancy, then you punch me and now your asking if I want to have sex with you?" asked Brandon with a skeptical look.

"Of course, so do ya?" asked D.

"Yeah sure" said Brandon.

"Well that's to bad my ride just pulled up" said D running towards a car.

Brandon watched as she ran to the car and got in. She waved at as they drove past and it was clear she was laughing. Brandon got up and headed inside heading to his room where he turned on his computer.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 3.**

 _Bailee Madison who played Sophia and_ _Jake T. Austin who played Jesus for season both played the same character in the_ _ _Wizards of Waverly Place, Jake T. Austin as Max Russo until he was temporally turned into a girl, Maxine Russo played by Bailee Madison.  
__


	26. Chapter 26 One who dosn't belive

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

It was Sunday morning as Marianna came down for breakfast before heading to church. She stopped in the living room when she saw her moms talking to Brandon.

"Brandon are you sure about this?" asked Lena.

"Yeah I think it'll be good for me, I already know some people and who knows I might not need to go to Julliard" chuckled Brandon.

"Is this what you want?" asked Stef.

"No I want to go to Julliard, I don't want to work at that crappy fast food place, I don't know how Callie did it" said Brandon.

"Well Callie worked part time at the diner and she worked with a friend" said Lena.

"Also she doesn't complain as much as you guys" joked Stef.

"That's because she was afraid you would kick her out" replied Marianna.

"Oh" said Stef feeling bad now.

"Good morning Marianna, going to church today?" asked Lena.

"Yup, why you wanna come with?" asked Marianna.

"Oh no your mama and I are godless heathens, I'm sure just walking in we'll burst into flames!" joked Stef.

"Pastor Stevens says we were all created in gods image and no one save the almighty can judge us, besides if that jerk Liam or Lee for short hasn't then I think you should be fine" said Marianna.

"And here I was thinking Liam was a unique name" said Stef sarcastically.

"Well when you pray later add mine ok" said Lena.

"What are you praying for?" asked Marianna.

"That Callie wakes up soon of course, isn't that what you've been pray for?" asked Lena.

"No" said Marianna.

"No?, what have you been praying for then, a new dress?" joked Stef.

"Um...no I've been praying that Callie goes peacefully" said Marianna.

There was silence in the room. Lena could see the anger growing on Stef's face while Marianna had a look that read as guiltless which only served to fuel Stef's anger. Brandon quickly fled the room most likely to prevent the other 2 from coming down.

 **"Are you seriously telling me that your hoping Callie dies!"** roared Stef.

"Hope has nothing to do with it, I'm just being realistic, Callie doesn't like appearing weak and to her asking for help means your weak, without her legs and missing an eye her ability to survive on her own has been severely hampered" explained Marianna.

 **"She's your sister, how on earth could you pray for her death!"** demanded Stef.

"I'm clearly the only one who knows her, Callie wanted to give up the first time Liam hurt but didn't because Jude need her but now that he dosn't she can give up all she wants, most likely why she's still in a coma" Marianna calmly informed them.

 **"She has us,** we need her" said Stef losing her rage.

"Do we really need her so bad that she has to suffer for it?" asked Maranna.

Stef sat down. She wanted to yell and scream to prove Marianna wrong but she didn't have the energy. A car horn honked witch Marianna quickly explained as her ride to church. Lena placed a hand on Stef's shoulder.

"Are we wrong to want Callie to wake up?" asked Stef.

"No we're her mothers, but Marianna did bring up some good points, if Callie wakes we should keep an eye on her, she might be depressed and have suicidal thoughts, we don't know how she'll react but hope dosn't work unless your prepared for the worst" explained Lena.

"I just never expected Marianna to give up on Callie" said Stef.

"She's not giving up, she's just the first to let go" said Lena.

 **Sometime later.**

Marianna walked into church drinking some orange juice that the driver got at a fast food place when Lee walked up to her.

"Hey Marianna I need to talk to you" said Lee.

"Go away Liam I don't want to talk to you ever" sneered Marianna.

Lee heard the disgust in her voice when she said his name but he had no idea why.

"Marianna I don't know what I did to upset you but I'm sorry either way, I just wanted to warn you about Grant" said Lee.

Marianna looked at him as he talked. She saw genuine concern and confusion but then he said warn you and she stopped listening.

 **"Go fuck off, don't you dare threaten me ever again you piece of shit!"** responded Marianna.

Lee was about to say something when Grant showed up shoving him out the way.

"Hey babe Lima been harassing you?" asked Grant.

"He's threatening me" claimed Marianna.

Grant turned to Lee and punched him in the face knocking Lee to the ground.

"Don't threaten my girl again Lee, in fact don't even talk to her or I'll have a talk with dad and don't forget who the real son is" laughed Grant.

As Lee got up to walk away he looked at Grant and said.

"How can I forget when you remind me everyday"

He then turned to Marianna.

"Be careful please" said Lee.

Marianna watched as he walked away.

"Lee's adopted?" asked Marianna.

"Yup so who knows how fucked up he is" laughed Grant.

Marianna thought about telling him she was adopted as all he knew about her was that she had a brother, a new sibling, two moms and a relative in a coma as no one said Callie was sister.

"Hey so what is your problem with Lee besides all the crap he's done to you?" asked Grant.

"Um the reason Callie is in a coma is because of a monster named Liam" said Marianna.

Grant looked at her for a few minutes.

"I get that my brother is a pathetic bitch but the reason you won't even say hi to him is because they have same name?, oh well he dosn't want your hot ass anyway" laughed Grant.

Hearing the way Grant explained it made Marianna feel bad as had judged Lee simply because his real name was Liam.

"Come on lets go" said Grant grabbing Marianna's arm.

Marianna winched as Grant held her arm rather tightly. She also noticed that he was leading her away from the pews.

"Um where are we going?" asked Marianna.

"Trust me you'll love it, it's a place I like to hangout when I don't feel like going to church" said Grant.

"But I want to go to church" said Marianna.

"No you don't now come on" said Grant yanking Marianna's arm.

Marianna kept the pain to herself and quickly sped up. Grant brought her to a door then looked around. He opened the door and dragged Marianna down the stairs past all the stored items to another door that he opened. Inside was a tv, some dvds, a mini fridge and an old couch. Grant let go of Marianna then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some bottles.

"Sit" commanded Grant as handed Marianna a bottle.

Marianna sat down and looked at the bottle surprised to see that it was beer. Grant then put in a movie and sat down. Marianna blushed when she saw what the movie was.

"Um that's porn" said Marianna.

"What's your point" challenged Grant.

Marianna reminded silent as she and Grant had been on a few dates so far so maybe this was just his way to show her what he liked.


	27. Chapter 27 Pen v's sword

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 _The dragon swooped down and grabbed Calus with his talons then soared high in the sky.  
_

 ** _"You thought you could escape me but how many times must I prove you wrong"_** _wheezed the dragon.  
_

 _The knights watched in horror as the dragon squeezed their comrade but to their surprise no blood nor gore simply an explosion that rattled the dragon. Calus had not been squashed but shattered into a thousand crystal pieces that rained down in all directions. The dragon roared in surprise then turned his attention to the knights._

 _"What happened to my sister?" asked Jost._

 _"As I suspected, your sister dabbled in black magic and turned her heart to stone" replied Brock._

 _"Um so what about the dragon?" asked Beka._

 _"I brought something special just for him, **Granas unleash the lightning!"** yelled Brock.  
_

 _A large buckly man lifted up a large urn aiming it at the dragon that simply watched them amused. The large man pried of the lid allowing bottled lighting to escape. The dragon was no longer amused in fact he was in pain and full of rage but he was not angry enough to take leave of his senses as he flew away weakened._

 _"He'll be back" said Beka._

 _"Yes and without Calus he'll attack any village in his path, at least with Calus alive we knew where he would attack" said Brock._

 _"So this victory wasn't a victory?" asked Jost._

 _"Your sister was the chain keeping the dog at bay" said Brock._

 _ **Elsewhere.**_

 _A man was walking down a the path towards the next village when he stumbled. He looked around until he noticed a strange pink stone. He picked it and was surprised by how warm it felt. He took note of the jagged edges that where actually quite smooth. He placed it in his bag and contained on his way as there were people in the next village that needed his medical help._

"Ok why is this last guy important?" asked Timothy.

"Second book" said Jude.

"You have plans for a second book already?" asked Timothy.

"I already wrote it" said Jude.

"Seriously?" asked Timothy.

Jude opened his book bag and pulled out several notebooks.

"Book 3 is halfway there" said Jude.

Timothy smiled as she shook his head. Jude and Timothy were meeting with the publisher that had published Jude's last book of Callie's short stories. They were sitting in the lobby waiting.

"Um so what's buckly?" asked Timothy

"Buckly?" asked Jude confused.

Timothy opened the notebook and showed him the word buckly.

"Oh I think I meant bulky" said Jude.

Timothy pulled out a pen and crossed out the word buckly and replaced it with bulky.

"There easily fixed" said Timothy.

"Adams Foster?" called the secretary.

"Here!" said Jude.

"He's ready for you now, you can go inside" said the secretary.

Timothy and Jude followed the secretary to the office of Timothy's friend. Jude sat down while Timothy and his friend caught up on things, told stupid jokes and made dinner plans.

"So Jude my man what do you have for me today?" asked the publisher.

Jude handed him the first book which took a while to read but read he did. He sat it down and gave Jude a smile.

"I like how you set it up for a second book, so what did you plan on calling this?" asked the publisher.

"Um I don't know I didn't think about" said Jude silently cursing himself.

"How about the Crystal heart?" asked the publisher.

"That works, so what did you think of the book?" asked Jude.

"I love it, you did an amazing job making me feel at odds with the hero and making the villain a charming monster, the hero using magic to harden her heart which also turns her abuser into a dragon" exclaimed the publisher.

"Thank you" said Jude.

The publisher called in his secretary and gave her the book to give to the editor.

"So with your first book being a minor success I'm authorized to give you $500 up front and if your book sells well we'll see about getting you an advance for your second" said the publisher.

"Thank you" said Jude.


	28. Chapter 28 Court approved

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef, Lena, Robert and the teens sat in a pew in court waiting for the trials of Liam and Sarah to begin. There was a jury to decide the fates of the two people in question. Jacob Hardly, Roberts lawyer was the plaintiff for the state, Robert had paid some people off as he wanted someone he could trust representing their interests.

"So do you think he'll be able to convince the jury that Liam did it?" asked Lena.

"I hope so but If not he'll fall back on minor charges to increase Liam's prison time" said Robert.

The court room doors opened to allow Shelia Olmstead followed by Liam and Sarah who were being brought it in by security guards and a man that Lena didn't know but Stef found him familiar. It was clear that he was the lawyer for Liam and Sarah.

"How the fuck can they afford him!" whispered Robert.

Stef and Lena had heard him causing them to look at him.

"Who is that?" asked Stef.

"Lindzen Ominok" said Robert.

"Fuck!" said Stef as she knew his reputation.

"Who?" asked Lena confused by the name.

"Lindzen Ominok is a criminal defense lawyer who uses technicality and loopholes better then any other lawyer alive, he's also charming and likeable and so far never lost a case" said Stef.

Hardly walked over and whispered something to Robert before walking back to his seat.

"Mother fucker!, he's doing it pro-Bono because he's friends with Liam's mother" said Robert annoyed.

"Well it's a good thing this case just happened to land on Judge Bockers return from vacation, he shows to mercy when it comes to rape cases even more so since he lost his daughter to rape a few years ago" said Stef.

"Right just happened!" chuckled Robert.

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"Is this your doing?" asked Lena.

"This is business so yes, I stacked the deck in our favor, Judge Bocker, a jury filled with either victims of rape or family members of victims, the prison he's going to to and all the people I needed to pay off to make sure this happened, but should that all fail, Jill has a contingency pan" explained Robert.

"What kinda contingency plan?" asked Stef.

A door opened reveling Judge Bocker a balding black man. At the bailiffs command everyone stood until the Judge gave the order to sit.

"The state V's Liam Olmstead and Sarah Lewis" said the bailiff.

"Your opening statements, the prosecutor may go first" said the Judge.

Hardly stood up and faced the jury.

"Today we will prove to you that Liam Olmstead is a rapist not just of the body but of the mind as well, and that Sarah Lewis is just as guilty as his accomplice, both so guilty that they should both be jail never to taste freedom again!" stated Hardly.

Hardly stepped aside to let Ominok speak.

Today we will prove to you that Liam Olmstead in truly innocent, a victim himself of overzealous cops who had all the proof to put away the monster that is Sarah Lewis!" stated Ominok.

"Who would like to question the first witness?" asked the judge.

Ominok with a sly smile took a quick seat leaving Hardly standing alone.

"I would like to call my first witness Daphne Keene to the stand" said Hardly.

Daphne came up to the stand and once she was sworn in she sat down.

"Daphne what is your relationship to Callie?" asked Hardly.

"Friend and coworker" said Daphne.

"So you work together often?" asked Hardy.

"No Sir I am full time and Callie was part time, typically we worked together weekend nights" explained Daphne.

"The night of Callie's attack did anything seem different that night?" asked Hardly.

"Well Callie was nervous, very nervous" said1 Daphne.

"Why was she nervous?" asked Hardly.

"Well Callie had reached a point in her therapy that made her ready to forgive Liam, and Stef her mom was going to take her to the prison to see him" explained Daphne.

"Forgive him for what?" asked Hardly.

"Your honer that question is irrelevant to the case" demanded Ominok.

"Mr. Hardly please move forward with your questioning" said the judge.

"Yes sir, Daphne how did Callie come to be alone outside?" asked Hardly.

"Well we both went outside to wait for my boyfriend Henry who is one of the cooks but I went back inside to check on him leaving Callie outside" explained Daphne.

"How long was Callie out there alone?" asked Hardly.

"Um 10 minutes I think" said Daphne.

"How did you find Callie?" asked Hardly.

"Well there were flashes of light coming out of an alley and I thought it was Callie taking pictures so I went to get her only I saw Liam with a foot on her back like she was a trophy kill picture, he ran when I yelled his name and there was someone else there but I couldn't see them" explained Daphne.

"How did you know who he was to ID him?" asked Hardly.

"Callie pointed him out to me one day when he stopped at the diner, I recognized him because that wasn't the first time he had eaten there but our boss made sure it was the last time" responded Daphne.

"So Liam knew Callie worked there?" asked Hardly.

"Not to my knowledge but the manger found out Callie had a restraining order on him and banned him from the diner " explained Daphne.

"Thank you Daphne, your honer I have no further questions for the witness" said Hardly.

"Would the defense like to cross examine the witness?" asked the judge.

"We would your honer" said Ominok.

Ominok stood up and walked over to Daphne.

"When did you first meet Callie?" asked Ominok.

"We meet in Juive" said Daphne.

"How long ago was that?" asked Ominok.

"3 years I think" said Daphne.

"So you've been friends since you met in Juvie?" asked Ominok.

 _"Oh shit!"_ whispered Stef.

"Um no, we didn't become friends until a year later" said Daphne.

"I have a report here that says your time in juive was extended due to an altercation with Callie is this true?" asked Ominok.

"...Yes" said Daphne.

"And did you retaliate?" asked Ominok.

"Your honer that line of questioning is not relevant to the case!" demanded Hardly.

"I can assure you, your honer that it is relevant" replied Ominok.

"You may proceed" responded the judge.

 _"This case has just started and he's already throwing in reasonable doubt"_ whispered Stef.

 _"Why Sarah confessed?"_ asked Robert.

 _"No clue"_ said Stef.

"Did you retaliate against Callie in Juvie?" asked Ominok.

"Me and two other girls jumped Callie the day she was released" said Daphne.

"So you went from hostile to friendly with Callie in just over a year?" asked Ominok.

"No it was 3 months when we're both at Girl's United" said Daphne.

"Your honer!" demanded Hardly.

"If you have no relevant questions to Mr Ominok then you must stand down" responded the judge.

"Sorry your honer, the night of Callie's attack was there anyone else there?" asked Ominok.

"My boyfriend Henry who's one of the fry cooks, but I already said that" retorted Daphne.

"Yes you did, which one of you called the cops?" asked Ominok.

"Henry did, I called Stef, Callie's mom" said Ominok.

"Using your phone?" asked Ominok.

"Uh no I found Callie's phone and used it" said Daphne.

"Interesting, so what your saying is that you have motive, access, time and you just admitted to tampering with evidence and while there is no DNA evidence to prove Liam or Sarah was there, you placed your boyfriend and yourself at the scene" stated Ominok.

"Your honer he's badgering the witness!" demanded Hardly.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop and for the jury to disregard that line of questioning" replied the judge.

"That's ok your honer I have no further questions" said Ominok with a smirk.

Stef watched as the jury talked among themselves and knew the damage was done. Hardly stood up.

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness, Alex Morra the arresting officer of Sarah Lewis" said Hardly.

Morra came up to the stand and was sworn in.

"How long have you been a police officer?" asked Hardly.

"10 years" said Morra.

"How long have you been partnered with Joseph Lapin?" asked Hardly.

"5 years," said Morra.

"What led you to Sarah Lewis's home the night you arrested?" asked Hardly.

"Captain Roberts received an anonymous tip and we were sent in the morning to check it out" explained Morra.

"In your own words can you describe what took place?" asked Hardly.

"Well Captain Roberts decided she wanted 3 cars to go out because if Liam was there it was highly probable that he would try to escape, I was in one car with another officer while Lapin drove with Stef Foster, as a courtesy he brought her along, there was also a third car placed out of sight" explained Morra.

"Who answered the door?" asked Hardly.

"Sarah" said Morra.

"When did Liam come into the picture?" asked Hardly.

"I saw him through the window after Stef yelled something into the house, Lapin arrested Liam, It was decided that the best course of action would be to take them in separate cars, Lapin and Stef with Liam, Sarah with with while the third car searched the house" explained Morra.

"Do you know if they found anything?" asked Hardly.

"A large jar of eyes in the bedroom and in the garage a small jar containing one eye and a...strap on dildo" said Morra a little uncomfortable.

"Were any of the eyes the one that belonged to Callie?" asked Hardly.

Morra looked at Stef with an apologetic look.

"No, in the large jar there were cow, pig and sheep eyes and in the small jar was a dogs eye" explained Morra.

"So the eye wasn't found?" asked Hardly.

"No it wasn't" said Morra.

 _"Fuck!"_ whispered Stef.

 _"He's messing with us, he's playing a fucking game"_ hissed Robert.

Stef looked over at Liam's mother who had a smug look on her face as well as Liam's.

"I do believe Liam was already incarcerated for stealing Identity's and that's where he was supposed to be when Callie was attacked correct?" asked Hardly.

" **Objection your honer, he's leading the witness!"** roared Ominok.

"Your honer I am a police officer, no one leads me and I can answer any questions if need be" said Morra.

"Very well you may proceed" said the judge.

"Yes Liam had been arrested, Stef and Mike Foster were the ones to catch him, he escaped after sleeping with two female C.O's, the warden who is his uncle tried to cover it up with early release paper work but signed the wrong paper, he signed a furlough form which expired the day after Callie's attack" said Morra.

Stef felt giddy as she watched Liam's smile turn.

"I have no further questions your honer" said Hardly.

"Would the defense like to question the witness?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honer" said Ominok.

Ominok came up to the stand and looked at Morra.

"Do yo think it was right to bring Stef Foster to Sarah Lewis's home?" asked Ominok.

"Yes I trust her judgement" said Morra.

"Even though she swore a vendetta against the Olmsted?" asked Ominok.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" said Morra.

"I'm talking about Robert Quinn, Caalie's biological father suing the Olmsted at various times" said Ominok.

"Stef and Lena are Callie's mothers, Stef is a police officer who has never wavered from her duty, Robert Quinn is just a man who donated sperm to Callie's creation and is lashing out, he is an adult who neither Stef or Lena have control over what he does" said Morra.

 _"I am so much more then a sperm donor"_ scoffed Robert annoyed.

 _"Shut up_ " said Stef with smile.

"I reviewed the evidence and there's no proof Liam was even there, so how can you justify arresting him for the attack on Miss. Adams Foster?" asked Ominok

"The metal pole which Callie was attacked with has a serial number which tracking says came from the prison so we also have him on theft, we only just found skin sample on the very edge of the pipe where Liam cut himself, we did not find Sarah's" said Morra.

Stef enjoyed the sight the sight of Liam's despair.

 _"I thought they couldn't find anything"_ whispered Sophia.

 _"They found some of Callie's blood inside the pipe when they reexamined the evidence and it led them to finding Liam's"_ said Stef.

 _"Is that way you were so happy last night after that call you got?_ " asked Brandon.

" _Yes"_ said Stef.

"That only proves he took the weapon, it does not prove he attacked Callie, now in this report written by you, it claims that Miss Lewis confessed to assaulting Ms Adams Foster with the pole then used the strap on which was found in her home to rape Ms Adams Foster, is this not your handwriting?" demanded Ominok.

"Yes I wrote that report" said Morra.

"So what your saying is that we have the party who confessed to the heinous crime but instead of taking this to court right away you and officer Lapin postponed it so you could try and find evidence that Mr. Olmsted was attacker?" asked Ominok.

"Yes" grumbled Morra.

Stef lost her smile as Liam's returned.

"So you now understand my earlier point about Officer Foster's pointless vendetta against Mr. Olmstead, more so since Ms. Lewis already confessed, you were swept up in officer Fosters misguided assumptions and almost let a confessed rapist walk, Your honer I have no further questions" demanded Ominok.

"Do you have another witness you would like to?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honer, the defense would like to call Sarah Lewis to the stand" said Ominok.

Morra got up and headed back into the back of the court room as Sarah took his place. As he walked past Stef he whispered sorry.

"So your claiming to have assaulted Ms. Foster, is this true?" asked Ominok.

"Yes sir I am" said Sarah.

"What made you want to attack her?" asked Ominok.

"I was jealous" said Sarah.

"It was clear even Ominok was surprised by that response. There was whispering all around the courtroom. Stef and Lena shared a confused look.

"Jealous of what?" asked Ominok.

"Well she's prettier then me and when ever Liam and I have sex he always says her name in bed, plus he liked to brag about how out of all the girls he had been with, she was the hardest to break" said Sarah.

 _"Did she just confirm that Liam raped Callie before?"_ asked Lena.

 _"I think so"_ said Stef stunned.

"So Liam's er love of Callie drive you to hurt her?" asked Ominok.

"Yes I wanted him to know that I too could break Callie just like him or even better then him" said Sarah.

"Can you describe what happened the night you attacked Callie?" asked Ominok.

"I left my home after drugging Liam with sleeping pills, I waited till it got dark but I thought I chose a bad night since Callie's friend was there, but I got lucky since she went back inside for something, I used a recording of my voice begging for help and when Callie walked into alley I struck her in the face to blind her then beat her until she was on the ground, I kicked her phone to the side then removed her show so I could stuff one of her socks into her mouth and before taking her like the whore she is I gave her a wedgie" said Sarah without a hint of remorse.

"I have no further questions" said Ominok.

"Um...sure would the prosecutor like to question the accused?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honer" said Hardly.

Hardly quickly took Ominok's place.

"How old are you?" asked Hardly.

"I'm 16 years old" said Sarah.

"How old is Liam?" asked Hardly.

"Can't you just check the files?" asked Sarah.

"I could but I want to hear you say it" said Hardly.

"He's 24" grumbled Sarah.

"And you admit to having a consensual sexual relationship with Liam?" asked Hardly.

Sarah realized if she said no now she would either have to admit to lying earlier or now but the outcome would be the same, Liam would go down for statutory.

"Yes" sighed Sarah.

Stef could see the jury talking and while it wasn't good for Liam, Callie still wouldn't have justice.

"So you claim you attacked Callie out of Jealousy by yourself, no on else was there?" asked Hardly.

"Yes sir I was alone" said Sarah.

"So Ms. Keene was mistaken then?, she believes she saw Liam posing for pictures" stated Hardly.

"Yes she was because seriously who would be dumb enough to take pictures of their crimes" laughed Sarah.

"The same sick people who take trophy's, such as jewellery, undergarments, pictures...eyes" said Hardly.

"Eyes?, why do you people keep talking about eyes, we...I didn't take anything from Callie!" demanded Sarah.

Hardly had been pacing the room but stopped and looked at her when she said that. Stef and Robert shared a look.

 _"She dosn't know!"_ whispered Lena.

 _"Do you think that'll be enough?"_ asked Robert.

 _"I hope so"_ said Stef

Stef looked over at Liam who looked as confused as Sarah. That was not the emotion she was expecting.

"You are aware of course that Callie is missing an eye, in fact I have a confession right here from the doctor who removed it claiming that he had been blackmailed into removing the eye by someone matching Liam's description" said Hardly holding up the report.

"Liam was in jail for nearly a year when the hell would he have time to gather enough dirt on someone to blackmail them!" ranted Sarah.

"He was out of prison for a month, A client informed me that the Olmsted's were already in possession of said blackmail" explained Hardly.

Liam hasn't spoken to his father since he went to prison and there's no way he would willingly call his mother of his own free will, she's a total bitch, she didn't even know he was out of prison until the newspaper claimed he was the main suspect in Callie's attack!" ranted Sarah.

 **"** _Oh fuck!, the doctor never actually said Liam, he only said an Olmsted" whispered Robert._

Robert, Stef and Lena looked over to see Shelia Olmsted with a sinister smile on her face.

 _"She's evil!"_ whispered Lena.

"Your honer I...I have no further questions" said Hardly.

"We'll take a quick recess while the jury decides the verdict," said the Judge.

The judge and Jury were the first to leave the room. Most people got up to walk around. Lena got up to leave.

"I'll see you at home, I'm going to check on Frankie and give Mike a break" said Lena.

"Ok Love" said Stef kissing her goodby.

As Lena walked down the aisle she noticed Jessica but thought nothing of it since she was a support of Liam going to jail, but she did wonder why Jessica didn't come over and say hi. Lena called Mike to let him know she was on her way back when she passed Robert and Hardly talking in hushed tones.

"How bad it is?" asked Robert.

"I'm sorry Robert but Sarah's going down for Callie but Liam will definitely have more time added" said Hardly.

"Ok is there anything we can do?" asked Robert.

"You got any miracles?" asked Hardly.

"A contingency plan if Liam got off and a surprise for him in prison but no miracles," said, Robert.

"Then I'm afraid what ever the jury decides is the best we can get," said Hardly.

Robert and Hardy headed back inside. Robert took a seat and texted Jill. Hardly began packing up his briefcase. A few minutes later the judge and jury returned.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asked the judge.

The jury foreman stood up.

"We the jury find Sarah Lewis with 1 count of rape and 1 count attempted murder and we find Liam Olmsted with 1 count of escaping incarceration, 1 count evading arrest, 1 count theft, 1 count coercion, and 1 count attempted murder guilty on all charges" declared the foreman.

 **"Your honer there was no mention of** **coercion or** **attempted murder!"** roared Ominok.

 _"Wait are the jury saying that Liam convinced Sarah to attack?"_ asked Robert.

 _"They are indeed,"_ said Stef with a smile.

A verdict has been reached and it's final, Sarah Lewis will receive 25 years in prison and Liam Olmsted with the maxim 7 years for identity theft with an added 31 years will be given 38 years in prison but since he's proven he's capable of flaunting the system will have his time extended to 50 years, justice has been served" announced the Judge.

Liam stood up.

"Your honer If I could just... **Blam!**

Liam fell to the floor having been shot in the back by Jessica who dropped the gun and held her arms in thee air.

"No now justice is served!" declared Jessica.

* * *

 **Author note.  
**

 **Rape is 10 years,** ** **attempted murder is 15 and Identity theft is 1 to 7 years. Go figure.  
****


	29. Chapter 29 Jesus and Emma

**Disclaimer I do not Own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **A week later  
**

Jesus was placing things in his locker when he heard someone walk up to him but they were on the side with the door was. Jesus peeked around to see Emma pretending to check her nails.

"Hey Emma" said Jesus.

"Why did you quit the team" demanded Emma.

"I got shot near my leg and now I sometimes walk a cane when I need it" said Jesus.

"How did you get shot?" asked Emma.

"I put on a mask and beat up creeps with a baseball bat" said Jesus.

Emma laughed a little.

"So what was your superhero name?" joked Emma.

"Huh oh I didn't have one" said Jesus.

"At least tell me you had a good super power" said Emma.

"Um righteous anger" said Jesus.

"Never say that again!" commanded Emma.

"Yes mistress" said Jesus bowing.

"You can definitely say that again" said Emma feeling pleased.

"Yes mistress" said Jesus with a smirk.

Emma was a little flustered. No one had ever called her mistress before and it was sending sparks through her body which excited and confused her all at the same time.

"Come on let's go, we've got class" said Emma.

"Yes my mistress" said Jesus.

Jesus didn't realize the effect the word mistress had on Emma until she pushed him against the lockers kissing him with more passion then he ever felt before. Emma looked a little embarrassed when she pulled away.

"Sorry" said Emma quickly turning and walking towards the class.

Jesus's brain was short circuiting and the only coherent word he could form was "Wow". Jesus eventually got enough brain function back to start walking towards class. In his mind he began to catalog all the words he could use besides mistress.

 **Later.**

Emma, Jesus and Marianna were sitting in the Foster's kitchen doing homework. Marianna got up to use the restroom.

"My princess would you like some juice?" asked Jesus.

"Please don't ever call me that again" said Emma disgusted.

"Yes my liege, but seriously you want some juice?" asked Jesus.

"I'll just take some water" said Emma.

"Yes my queen" said Jesus.

"Ok what the hell are you doing!" demanded Emma.

"Getting you water?" said Jesus confused.

"Not that, the whole princess, my liege, queen crap!" demanded Emma.

Jesus didn't respond right away. He filled up a glass with water and another with juice before sitting down.

"I'm sorry I saw and experienced what calling you mistress did and I thought I could get the same results with different words" explained Jesus.

"Jesus I don't appreciate you trying to get a reaction like that out of me, your my boyfriend and I love you but when I'm ready I'll let you know" said Emma.

"Ok Emma I'm sorry" said Jesus.

"But I'm not saying no to you occasionally calling me mistress" said Emma with a teasing smile.

"What about master?" asked Jesus.

"I don't know, surprise me with it one day and we'll see" Said Emma.

It was then Marianna came back into the kitchen. Marianna noticed the juice and poured herself some.

"Took you long enough, what happened you fall in?" asked Jesus.

"Grant texted me" said Marianna.

"Yeah?, you guys got another date where you sneak out the window?" asked Jesus.

"No!, shut up you don't know what your talking about" snapped Marianna.

"Ok whatever" said Jesus.

"So how are things with Grant?" asked Emma.

"Fine" said Marianna.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Emma.

"No" said Marianna.

Before Emma could ask another question Stef walked into the kitchen still in uniform.

"Hey mom any news on Liam?" asked Marianna.

"He's finally in prison after recovering from the shooting, they couldn't remove the bullet fragments so he'll be in some pain for rest of his life" said Stef.

"Now that's some justice" laughed Jesus.

"Jesus!" warned Stef.

"What it's just Liam" said Jesus.

"How often do you think he said that about Callie?" asked Stef.

"Oh" said Jesus feeling bad.

"So what's going to happen to Jessica?" asked Marianna.

"Well she's going to prison for attempted murder and carrying a concealed unlicensed weapon" said Stef.

"Are you or Robert going to do anything to help her?" asked Marianna.

"Roberts working on getting her a lighter sentence but other then that there's nothing we can do, Jesus do you have work today?" asked Stef.

"No today's my day off but next week I have to be there everyday since a major auction is coming up" said Jesus.

"Ok where's Jude?" asked Stef.

"He went to see Callie, he wanted to read his new book to her, Brandon went with him" said Marianna.

"Ok and your mamma?" asked Stef.

"Outback" said Jesus.

Stef headed upstairs to change and put her gun away before heading outside. Marianna quickly finished up her homework just as her phone began to rapidly beep indicating several texts.

"Grant?" asked Emma.

"She's been ignoring her friends and she hasn't gone to see Callie in a while" said Jesus.

"I thought you said Brandon said Marianna was hoping Callie would die?" asked Emma.

"Brandon's an idiot, I talked to Marianna, she doesn't want Callie to die but if she does, Marianna wants her to go peacefully" explained Jesus.

"OK now that makes sense" said Emma.

"By the way I love you too" said Jesus.

Emma looked confused and shocked.

"What do you mean you love me too" demanded Emma.

"I just realized you said you love me and now I'm telling you that I love you" said Jesus.

"I never said that" hissed Emma.

"Yes you did" interjected Jesus.

"No I didn't and if you tell again that I did I will make you regret it" warned Emma.

Jesus smiled.

"Yes master" said Jesus.

Emma started laughing.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 4.  
**

Amanda Leighton or Emma played a character on Bones, she was the one who found the body which she claimed she would use as an essay to get into collage.


	30. Chapter 30 Grant's fury

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **Marianna 12:30  
**

 _In class talk later love u.  
_

 **Grant 12:31  
**

 _text me after._

 **Grant 12:34  
**

 _Mars?_

 **Grant 12:40  
**

 _MARIANNA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!  
_

 **Grant** **12:48** _ **  
**_

 _Answer me  
_

 **Grant** **12:52** _ **  
**_

 _Don't make me come up there answer me now  
_

 **Grant 1:10** _ **  
**_

 _Are you ok?, are you hurt_

 ** **Grant 1:20  
****

 _I love you please answer me!  
_

 **Marianna 1:30  
**

 _Sorry babe teacher was picking on me today couldn't risk losing phone._

 **Grant 1:32**

 _Want me to kick his ass?_

 **Marianna. 1:36**

 _No he's a great teacher but thank you my big strong man. My phone dying call me later. love U  
_

 **Grant** **1:50**

 _Love u, charge your phone stupid.  
_

Marianna was doing her homework when she heard the beep from her phone letting her know it was done charging. She checked her phone to find that she had missed several messages.

 **Grant 3:30  
**

 _u charge it yet  
_

 **Grant 3:50**

 _Have thing no text 2 hours_

 **Grant** **6:30**

 _u there?  
_

 **Grant** _**6:35**_

 _don't ignore me bitch  
_

 **Grant** _**6**_ **:40**

 _Hello!_

 **Marianna 6:42**

 _sorry phone finished charging_

 **Grant** **6** _ **:**_ **43**

 _ur phone sucks, where r u?  
_

 **Grant** **6:45**

 _where are you  
_

 **Marianna 6:47  
**

 _Sorry home._

 **Grant** **6:49**

 _Y u no text me back  
_

 **Marianna 6:52**

 _I was doing homework._

 **Grant** **7:00**

 _that's bull, u answer when I text you_

 **Marianna 7:03**

 _I was busy  
_

 **Grant 7:05  
**

 _Bull u never busy, u cheating on me  
_

 **Marianna 7:08  
**

 _No I swear.  
_

 **Grant 7:11  
**

 _u liar stupid whore_

 **Marianna 7:14  
**

 _I promise I not cheating_

 **Grant 7:18** _  
_

 _Get ur fat ass here now_

 **Marianna 7:20  
**

 _Where?_

 **Grant 7:21  
**

 _my room  
_

Marianna turned off her lights pretending to go to sleep so Stef and Lena wouldn't check on her. She climbed out the window and began her long trek to the church as by his room Grant meant his secert basement room. It took her a while to get there. She walked around to the side door and picked up the rock that contained the key. Marianna went inside and headed down to the basement. She entered the room to find Grant drinking a beer with a few empties on the floor next to him.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for, pick them up" demanded Grant.

Marianna without a word quickly picked up the bottles and took them outside to the dumpster then came back inside and stood off to the side waiting for Grant to speak.

"What's his name!" demanded Grant.

"I'm no cheating on you!" cried Marianna.

 **"Don't you fucking lie to me!"** roared Grant standing up.

"Baby please I'm telling you the truth" replied Marianna.

"Don't you baby me, I know your sleeping around with someone else, how do you explain all those texts you ignored" demanded Grant.

"I was in school, the teacher threatened to take my phone and it takes a while to charge" said Marianna.

"Really?, oh well that makes sense **if you fucking believe I was born yesterday, your texts says you were at home!"** roared Grant.

"When I got your last text I was!" cried Marianna.

"Do I have stupid tattooed on my forehead?" asked Grant.

"No" said Marianna.

"So then why the fuck do you think you can lie to me" demanded Grant.

"I'm sorry!, I'm not lying I was at school and then I went home and answered your texts" said Marianna.

"I've had enough of your lies" growled Grant.

Marianna was caught off guard when Grant punched her in the face. Marianna fell to the floor and felt hot liquid seeping out of her nose. Grant loved her but she made him so mad, he normally cussed at her so this was the first time he ever hit her. She looked up and saw his face soften.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'll make it up to you, I love you" cooed Grant.

Marianna knew this was wrong on some level but love is unexplainable and so she smiled at him and said the only words that caused her to fall deeper into his clutches.

"I love you to" said Marianna.


	31. Chapter 31 The man of the house

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Johnathan was sitting on a bench reading a magazine when two guys sat on either side of him. The one on the right passed him a file.

"I got that from the doctor, he's gonna want that back soon" said the man on the right.

Johnathan closed his magazine and opened the file. He read through it a couple times before handing it back to the man on the right who immediately got up to leave. Johnathan then turned to the man on the left.

"Is he my new roommate?" asked Johnathan.

"Yes boss" said the man.

"Get some people together, we're going to invite our new friend to a party he won't soon forget" said Johnathan.

"Will you be joining us?" asked the man.

"No I think for the time being I'll play the friend" said Johnathan.

"Got it" said the man as well.

Johnathan went back to reading his magazine for another couple of minutes before he got up and headed for his cell. He was half way there when he was stopped by a guard.

"I'm hearing rumors of a "party" tonight any idea what's that about?" asked the guard.

"Nope not a clue" said Johnathan not surprised by this.

"Well if you have no clue about the so called party then you must not be aware that the old storage room in A wing was left unlocked so they could clear it out tomorrow" said the guard.

"Nope not a clue" said Johnathan.

The guard walked away first bumping into Johnathan who slipped him some money. Johnathan went on his way back to his cell when he saw the guy he talked to earlier. He got close and whispered low enough for the guy to hear what the guard had just said before once again heading back to his cell where he laid down in his bunk.

 **"Fresh meat!, fresh meat!"** yelled another inmate as the guards brought the new prisoners in.

Johnathan heard his name and looked up to see a guard and his new roommate Liam.

"Olmsted meet your roommate Quinn, Quinn say hi to Olmsted" said the guard before moving on.

"You snore?" asked Johnathan.

"No you?" asked Liam.

"Nope" said Johnathan.

"Cool so which bed is mine?" asked Liam.

"Dude there are 2 tops and 1 bottom available your choice" said Johnathan.

"Wait so you have a entire cell yourself?" asked Liam.

"Yeah they must consider you as dangerous as me to place you in here" Johnathan.

Liam smiled at that and Johnathan even though he got want he wanted from that suddenly had the urge to punch out every single tooth from Liam's mouth.

"What are you in for?" asked Liam.

"Stalking, kidnapping, torture and murder I got life" said Johnathan.

"Wow. they got me on attempted murder, identity theft, evading the police and escaping prison but the crime they wanted to pin on me failed because the whore I was fucking handed them all the evidence to prove it was her but the best part is we took turns doing it, I got 50 years but I'm sure they let me out in a few years" laughed Liam.

Johnathan already knew what Liam was in for and he also knew that since Liam had already escaped prison the guards would be watching him. He also knew the guards might add more time if they thought he was trying to escape again.

"Dumb bitch right!" said Johnathan with a smile.

"All of the bitches are stupid" laughed Liam.

"Hey John!" called a voice.

"What" said Johnathan looking at the guy standing in the door way.

"Grinder managed to sneak out a shit ton of candy from comm, we gonna have a little party in A wing storage, we even got a pedo to beat the shit out of?" asked the guy.

"Nah I'm tired but take Olmsted, show him around and let him show that dirty child touchier what a man he is" said Johnathan.

Johnathan smiled inward as he saw the things he was saying clearly going to Liam's head as he puffed out his chest.

"Are you sure?, we don't normally let fresh meat in" Said the guy.

"Olmsted's cool aren't you Olmsted" said Johnathan.

"Cooler then cool, besides I ain't fresh meat, I've been to prison before, I escaped and lasted a year on the outside before they figured out where I was" bragged Liam.

"Ok sure come on" said the guy.

Johnathan watched as Liam and the guy left before laughing to himself.

"What a fucking idiot" thought Johnathan.

As Liam walked with the guy he just met he figured he would see if he had any info on his new roommate.

"What do you know about Quinn?" asked Liam.

"Not much, I mean most things I hear are second hand so you can never be sure" said the guy.

"Why does he have life in prison?" asked Liam.

"Do you know what he was charged with?" asked the guy.

"Um murder, kidnapping and some other shit" said Liam.

The guy looked at Liam clearly thinking about something.

"If he had just killed the guy he might have only gotten a few years but he stalked a pedophile that was sneaking into his niece's room and from what he says was just masturbating but either way Johnathan followed this guy back to his camp site and followed him for a few days before kidnapping the guy and well if the guy hadn't died he would have been begging for it when the cops showed up" explained the guy.

"I'll keep that in mind, don't fuck with his family" laughed Liam.


	32. Chapter 32 One sided conversation

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Sophia sat in Callie's room watching as her chest rose and fell in between her breathing.

"So Liam's in jail but not for what he did to you which sucks" said Sophia.

Sophia waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"So you remember Jessica right?, she shot Liam in the back in the middle of court, she in jail now to" said Sophia.

Sophia again paused for a few seconds. She was doing this because she wanted Callie to wake and respond. She didn't hear Callie in her head like the others.

"So a girl named Sarah Lewis went to prison for attacking you, she's 16 years but she was tried as an adult, she'll be in jail for 25 years" said Sophia.

Sophia waited for a response she knew wouldn't come but had hope that it would. The only sound was the steady beep of the heart monitor and the drip of the iv.

"Liam got 50 years, it was 38 but the Judge gave him an extra 12 years" said Sophia.

Callie's bodyguard and Sophia's shared a concerned look but continued to watch in silence both wondering if they should call Robert.

"Your the only one ever truly loved me" said Sophia.

Her body guard remained silent but Callie's spoke up.

"Your parents love you" said the women.

"No not like they should, I'm a term of business, and Collin is a trophy" said Sophia.

"I didn't meet Callie until after she was in the coma I would like to hear what kind of person she was" said the women.

"She's kind, caring, strong, she treats me like Jude which means she tries to mother me which is kinda nice, she would make a great mom one day but she's also slow to forgive unless it's Jude and I hate that" said Sophia.

"I herd for the longest time it was him and her against the world" said the women.

"No it was her against the world defending someone who doesn't appreciate her, he's never had her back, she was abused by people who didn't want her because she thought she needed to protect him when the truth was he never needed her" sneered Sophia.

"He loves her, he got her short stories published, made into a real book" defended the bodyguard.

"Umph Jude did that for himself, those stories Callie wrote for herself to keep her sanity, they were never meant for the world" said Sophia.

It was at this moment the doctor, Robert and Stef walked. Stef noticed Sophia's tears.

"Love are you ok?" asked Stef.

"Yes...yeah I'm fine, what are you guys doing here?" asked Sophia wiping her tears.

"We...we've decided that we're ready to remove the bandages and see what they did" said Robert.

Sophia knew they meant Callie's missing eye.

"Can I see?" asked Sophia.

"I don't know" said Robert uncomfortable with the idea.

"She's going to see it eventfully" said Stef.

"Ok" said Robert.

The doctor first checked Callie's vitals then slowly the bandages. The Doctor then gently lifted the lid and shined his flashlight reveling the shallow empty crevice that once house Callie's left eye. The doctor then turned off his light and placed an eye patch over it since gauze was unnecessary at this point.

"They really took it" said Stef disgusted.

"I call dips on the nickname daddy cyclops" quipped Robert.

"I'm never calling you that" said Sophia with a sad smile.

"I'm sure Callie will love Calling you that" said Stef sarcastically.

As the doctor left the room Robert followed possibly to talk with him. Sophia walked over to Callie and hugged her.

"If I could I would take all your burdens and make them mine, If I could free you of your past I would, please just wake up" cried Sophia.

Stef watched as Sophia hugged Callie and cried. Stef didn't want to interrupt but she wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Sophia if you want I can take you back to our house" said Stef.

"Ok" said Sophia.

* * *

 **Author note.**

 _I wanted this chapter to be the one where Callie...but I both forgot and messed up but I got a better chapter out of it, chapter 36._

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 5****

 _Annie Potts who played Sharon Foster Stef's mom was in all 4_ _Ghostbusters,the first 3 as the secretary and the 4th one was a cameo...if they had based it off the comic where the guys were kidnapped individually by ghosts so a former lover/government agent, the secretary, a women from somewhere I can't recall and girl who was working for the guy who owned the bookstore had to work together with the imprisoned former leader of the ghostslayers to protect the city and find the ghosts._

 _She also plays Bo Peep in Toy Story.  
_


	33. Chapter 33 Brandon's Quest

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Brandon walked out of a music store happy with himself as it was his new job but not only that the guy who ran taught people how to run sound booths and regularly helped out at recording stations. Brandon was heading to his car when he saw a street band. He walked over to watch them play. He was surprised to find that they were all girls. He knew there were all girl bands but he just hadn't expected to see one. He got closer to put money in the guitar case when he saw the lead guitarist. She had short spiky blue hair, olive skin, green lipstick, a septum piercing and dark green eyes. She looked up and accidentally made eye contact but their eyes locked and neither could turn away. He watched them until they were done and walked over.

"Hi I'm Brandon" said Brandon holding out his hand.

"I'm Alice" said the girl shaking his hand.

"Alice come on, we gotta go!" called a back girl packing up a drum kit.

"Sorry Brandon, my sisters and I need to go" said Alice.

"Sisters?, your adopted?" asked Brandon.

"No we just choose to be sisters" said Alice.

"The white fence family is to mainstream garbage" said a Latina girl.

"I have 2 mothers, one of whom is my biological parent. and I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters, one of them met her real father only for him to become friends with my moms" said Brandon.

"That's so overrated" said the Latina girl.

"I liked you better when you smoked weed" said the black girl.

"Your family sounds awesome" said Alice.

"Well we need to go, besides Brandon it's sisters before misters, now scram" said the black girl.

"I wrote songs for the band Someone's Little Sister" said Brandon.

Brandon didn't know why he was bragging about that or putting up with Alice's sister. He liked her a lot which was odd as he never liked someone so fast not even Callie or Lou. Brandon made a mental note to check on the band later.

"Really like what?" demanded the black girl.

"Outlaws, Crossfire, Collateral Damage, Jaded Princess and Hopeful King" said Brandon.

Alice and the other 2 girls huddled up and had a quick conversation.

"Ok I'll make you deal, write us one song and we'll let you go out wit our Alice" said the black girl holding out her hand.

Brandon shook her hand and trade phone numbers, they informed him that they had a small gig in 3 days.

 _In my eyes I see your beauty and brains,_

 _never before have I believed in love_

 _at first sight, the first time my gaze_

 _fell upon you my heart beat like_

 _a thunder storm,_

 _Your beauty and brains shocked my heart,_

 _I never believed in love at first sight_

 _until my gaze fell upon you and caused_

 _my heart to beat like a thunder storm,_

 _with just one word you can stop my_

 _heart._

"Um dude we're playing for a friends bat mitzvah, we don't need a love song" said the Latino girl.

Brandon blushed.

"Oops sorry" said Brandon.

"It's a good song, we can use it for other things if that's ok with you" said the black girl.

"Of course, um if it's ok with you I can try again" said Brandon.

"Actually our friend texted us right before you got here, she wants us to play one of our old songs, these 2 just wanted to mess with you a bit more" said Alice pointing at her sisters.

"You were never going to tell me were you?" asked Brandon.

"Nope" said the black girl.

"We also planed on degrading your song when we had the chance" said the Latina girl.

"We were trying to protect Alice, her ex was a lying cheating fucktart with major mommy issues and a ego bigger then his brain" said the black girl.

"He wasn't that bad" said Alice.

"He slept with 3 girls on your birthday" said the black girl.

"It was 1 girl on 3 birthdays" defended Alice.

"You were with a guy for 3 years and he slept someone else on your birthday instead of spending time with you?" asked Brandon.

"Coming from a stranger that sounds worse" said the black girl.

"I like to point out this dude has 2 mothers so he's going to have double the mommy issues your ex had" stated the Latina girl.

"3 mothers actually, my dad married my adopted siblings mother so triple mommy issue" joked Brandon.

"So you have a job has a male stripper then?" asked Alice with a smile.

"No sorry" said Brandon.

"Your right it's way to early to see you dancing naked for my pleasure yet" joked Alice.

"Are you sure she needs protecting?" asked Brandon looking at the other girls.

"She loves people way to easily so yes" said the Latina girl.

"We want her back home by 10:30 young man" said the black girl.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 _Outlaws, Crossfire, Collateral Damage are all songs done in the show_

* * *

 **Fun fact 6 _  
_**

 _Lorraine Toussaint who plays Dana Adams, Lena's mother was also in Forever, Into the Badlands, and Orange is the new Black._


	34. Chapter 34 Lena and Jill

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Lena was at the Quinn's house. She had brought Frankie so she could play with Collin. Lena had gone over to see Jill. Lena and Jill sat in the kitchen as they watched the two children sleep in the play pen.

"When I had Sophia I left her nannies, strangers I paid to raise my child so I didn't have to" said Jill.

"Do you regret it?" asked Lena.

Jill sighed.

I have spent more time with this...kid then I have Sophia so yes I regret it" said Jill.

"Why did you pause?" asked Lena.

"I wasn't going to say kid" said Jill.

"Oh!?, so where is Sophia?" asked Lena.

"Therapy, she started going again after Callie's attack" said Jill.

"Sharon, Stef's mother blackmailed Callie's into going to therapy" said Lena with a smile.

"I heard about that, Callie came to see Robert about getting out of it but Robert always keeps his agreements and told Callie she had to keep her's especially since she already accepted payment and it wouldn't hurt anyone" explained Jill.

"Wow I always knew Callie was underhanded" joked Lena.

"Do you think that I failed as a mother to Sophia?" asked Jill.

Lena didn't know why Jill would ask this question so randomly but she wanted to tell her the truth without hurting her feelings.

"Physically you've met all her needs, food, shelter, safety, and education but not emotionally, she doesn't feel like you have shown her the love she desires" explained Lena.

"Because I haven't, neither of us have, I never wanted a child and Robert will always love Colleen" stated Jill.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys get married?" asked Lena.

"It was an arranged marriage, it helped the local economy with donations to education, public services and 100 new jobs" explained Jill.

"Seriously?" asked Lena surprised.

"Yes seriously, our marriage was a business relationship between the Quinn's corporations and my family's property business, we own a quarter of San Diego" explained Jill.

Lena's eyes went wide.

"I knew you guys were rich but I didn't know you were that rich" gasped Lena.

"We don't advertiser it because that would only make us targets and we never wanted it and sometimes still don't, Robert rather be an artist married to Colleen and I wanted to be an actress, I was in some commercials when I was younger" said Jill with a far away look.

"You guys have scary level money, you could have easily taken Callie from us" said Lena thinking about it.

"Sure but I saw what Callie was to Robert and made sure he saw how stupid he was being." said Jill.

"What was Callie to Robert?" asked Lena curious.

"A memento of the past" said Jill.

"So if you took Callie your kids would have been a memento, a clause and a trophy" said Lena a little disgusted.

"And that's not what I wanted, I still don't want this one but Robert wouldn't listen to reason" said Jill pointing at Collen.

"Don't worry we love Sophia and we'll try to pick up the emotional slack with Collen" said Lena.

"Given who the father is I'm surprised you guys would even try" said Jill.

Lena looked at Collen for a few minutes before turning back to Jill.

"His father is a monster but he's still a child so there is hope" said Lena.

* * *

 **Fun fact 7 _  
_**

 _Valerie Dillman who play Jill Quinn was in CSI Original and Miami, Dexter, Weeds, and Frasier  
_


	35. Chapter 35 Old Hag

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

It was late at night when Shelia Olmsted walked into her condo then looked around checking to see if anything was broken or out of place. Everything was intact and nothing missing causing her to smile as she set her keys down but she made sure to quickly lock the door. Ever since her home had been destroyed a year ago by some hoodlum she always scanned the room. Just to be safe she left the house behind and moved into a condo near the businesses district which meant there was at lest one police car driving by at any given time.

"I should call my lousy ex husband and demand more money" she pondered aloud to herself.

Shelia walked into her bathroom and undressed as she jumped into the shower. Once she was done she went into her room and got dressed. As she headed towards the kitchen to make her dinner she then remembered she hadn't checked her message box which had a blinking light. She clicked a button on the machine.

" _You have 3 new messages, playing first message"_ declared the recording machine.

 _"Your the winner of our fabulous_ **Click.** Shelia pressed the delete button.

 _"Deleting 1st message, playing second message"_ declared the machine.

 _"Bitch stop calling me for more money and get a fucking job!"_ demanded the voice of her ex husband.

Shelia rolled her eyes then hit the delete button.

 _"Deleting second message, playing third message"_ declared the box.

 _"Hey babe it's me we still on for Thursday?, call me back"_ said the voice of Ominok.

Shelia smiled to herself. Of course she was going to call him back it never hurt to have a a lawyer in her pocket...or bed. Shelia walked over to a picture that hung on her wall and removed it reveling a safe. She typed in her code and opened it. She pulled out a copy of a check signed by Jessica. It was a copy of the first check Jessica ever had to pay them. She then pulled out a jar that contained a greenish liquid with a small round object floating in it.

"You whores should have learned your places like Sarah" cackled Shelia.

* * *

 **Author Note.  
**

 **I thought this was a good chapter and then I saw how few words it contained and in response tried to beef it up but the truth is you all want chapter 36.**

* * *

 **Fun fact 8**

 _Teri Polo who plays Stef was in Meet the Parents, Meet the Fockers, Tales from the Crypt, Frasier, Law and Order SVU and Monk._

 _To be honest I meant for this to be about Liam's mother but I couldn't find her.  
_


	36. Chapter 36 To wake the dead

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Sophia was sitting in Callie's hospital room. She tried to visit Callie twice a month. She hadn't been able to make it since they put the eye patch on Callie a month ago.

"I'm sorry Callie, I had a big project for school and I've been going to therapy more" said Sophia.

Sophia waited a minute before responding.

"Yes I am seeing the same therapist as you did, you were right, she's really nice and easy to talk to" said Sophia.

Sophia gave it a minute but before she could say what was on her mind someone walked in. She turned to see who it was but felt annoyance when she that it was Jude.

"Hey" said Sophia letting the annoyance creep into her voice.

"You about done?" demanded Jude.

"No" said Sophia.

Jude didn't dislike Sophia or anything, he just found her incredibly annoying because she always wanted to hang around Callie. He had no idea why Sophia would even bother as Callie was and always will be his sister.

"Can you hurry up I want to read another chapter to Callie" said Jude.

"Why would Callie want to hear about her life in fairy tail world" stated Sophia.

"It has nothing to do with her!" stated Jude.

"Oh please you have so little imagination that you just stole Brandon's song and turned it into a story using moments from Callie's journals" huffed Sophia.

"Shut up your an idiot" declared Jude.

"Well your a ungrateful jackass" hissed Sophia.

"I love Callie more then you ever will" sneered Jude.

"You only love yourself, you have no respect for Callie" said Sophia.

"Oh please your just jealous that she's my real sister" laughed Jude.

Sophia stood up and walked over to Jude so she could push him much to his surprise.

"She's my sister to and yes while I might be jealous that you guys have a better relationship, I know for a fact that you don't appreciate her" hissed Sophia.

Jude pushed Sophia forgetting her bodyguard until he took a step towards them. Sophia held up her hand in a stop motion and the guard stepped back. Jude didn't know what it meant that Sophia thought she could handle him alone.

 **"How dare you of course I appreciate her!"** roared Jude.

 **"No you don't, you've taken her for granted for a long time!"** screamed Sophia.

 **"You don't know shit you sheltered princess, for the longest time it was me and her against the world"** declared Jude.

 **"Who beat you!, who tortured you!, who treated you like nothing more then a sexual object!"** demanded Sophia.

 **"Callie couldn't protect me all the time, I still got beatings, denied food, locked in rooms"** stated Jude.

 **"No you got the overflow, Callie took the most abuse in a vain attempt to protect someone who blames her for everything"** hissed Sophia.

 **"You don't know shit, the only reason your even in Callie's life is because Robert begged her!"** yelled Jude.

 **"My dad could have taken Callie with a snap of his fingers, he could have crushed the Fosters with so much debt you would have been in foster care again"** sneered Sophia.

Jude lunged at Sophia knocking her to the ground. Sophia punched Jude in the junk causing him to roll away in pain. Sophia stood up and looked down at Jude.

 **"** I fucking hate you and hope that a Liam comes along just for you" spat Sophia.

"Sophia don't...don't ever say that again!" demanded a weak voice.

Sophia turned to see Callie staring at her while struggling to sit up. Sophia stood there in shock as Jude got up and rushed past her to hug Callie who pushed him away seaming by accident as she tried to get up.

"Please don't touch me, my...everything hurts why does everything hurt?" said Callie.

"How long have you been awake!?" asked Sophia.

"Um overflow, fingers, just for you, are those all the same sentence?" asked Callie clearly confused.

"No not really" said Sophia.

"Where are we?" asked Callie.

Sophia looked towards Jude who was in the corner calling Stef and Lena. The bodyguard had quickly left the room to get the doctor.

"Your in the hospital, you've um been in a coma for a year and a half" said Sophia nervously.

Callie's eye went wide in shock.

"Your fucking kidding right?" demanded Callie.

Sophia shook her head. Callie started to panic. Her breathing grew heavy and ragged. Callie tried to get out of bed but failed as her legs wouldn't comply. Callie threw her blanket off and stared at her legs, it was also then that she noticed her vision. Her hand swiftly found the eye patch.

"Callie don't!" cried Sophia.

Callie stopped and looked at Sophia.

"Why?, what's wrong?, what's wrong!" demanded Callie.

The doctor and the bodyguard came back causing Callie to look at them.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Callie.

"Um he's your doctor and I'm your bodyguard" explained the women.

"What's wrong with me, my legs won't move and I'm wearing an eye patch?" asked Callie.

"Since your accident you've been in a coma for a year and a half, the accident left you paralyzed from the waist down and your eye was surgically removed due to uh complications" explained the doctor.

"Get me a mirror!" hissed Callie.

"Excuse me?" asked the doctor.

 **"Somebody get me a fucking mirror!"** screamed Callie.

The doctor left the room to find a mirror leaving everyone in uncomfortable silence as Callie stared at her legs willing them to move. The doctor returned and handed Callie a pink hand held mirror. Callie held the mirror in one hand and with the other pulled off the eye patch. Callie gasped in shock when she saw the shallow vacant spot, the blue vain's and red flesh. Callie screamed in frustration as she dropped the mirror.

"What happened to my eye!" demanded Callie.

"Um what do you remember about your accident?" asked the doctor trying to buy time.

Before Callie could answer Stef, Lena carrying Frankie, Brandon, Jesus, Marianna and Robert came in. Stef was the first to reach Callie.

"Callie bug?" asked Stef.

"Stef is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Callie trying to hold back her anger for Stefs sake.

"What...what do you mean?" asked Stef.

"My eye, my legs, the fucking year and half of missing time" hissed Callie.

Lena flinched at the curse words Callie used as she didn't like it when people used them and she never let her children use them.

"Watch your language young lady!" demanded Lena.

Callie looked at Lena with so much rage that the women looked away. Callie turned back to the doctor.

"What happened?" demanded Callie.

"Do you remember your accident?" asked the doctor.

"I was at work but that's all I...something down the alley and some girl...Liam...did he..was I...again?" asked Callie looking at Stef with fear building in her eye.

"Yes" said Stef.

Callie burst into tear with her head hung in shame.

"That bastard! I was ready to forgive him" cried Callie.

"Well if you believe what Sarah said then he didn't rape you jut her" said Jesus.

Callie looked at her brother like he was an idiot.

"What!, that's what she said at the trial" said Jesus

"Trail?" asked Callie.

"Before Jude interrupted us I was telling you that Sarah got 25 years and Liam got 50, I already told you this but I wanted it to sink in" explained Sophia.

"Ok but who the fuck is Sarah" demanded Callie.

"Ok seriously stop with the foul language" demanded Stef.

Callie looked at Stef before responding.

"No" said Callie.

"No?" asked Stef looking at Callie with a demanding look.

"No because as of right now I think I'm entitled to some foul language seeing as I slept through a year of my life, my legs refuse to work, I'm missing an eye and I was raped by a women who most likely worked with Liam" ranted Callie.

"Callie it will be ok, we'll help you get through this" said Stef hugging her.

* * *

 **Fun fact 9  
**

 _Sherri Saum who played Lena while I did mention her before for one show will now include others such as Law and Order(_ _t_ _rial by Jury and_ _ _Criminal Intent), CSI (Miami and NY), Gossip Girl, and Heroes.  
__


	37. Chapter 37 some adjustment required

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Call _i_ e even thou _g_ h she was awake wasn't al _o_ ud to leave the hospi _t_ al for a few days so they could mo _n_ itor. W _i_ th Mikes hel _p_ the Fosters converted the garage into a room for Callie with a wheelchair accessible _p_ ath. Ca _l_ lie bound to a wh _e_ elchair would have time going upstairs and this was the best long term _p_ lan they could th _i_ nk of. Rob _e_ rt also got Callie a full time nu _r_ se to help until _C_ allie could take care of herself.

"So why do _I_ have to sleep out here?" asked Callie.

"Better the _n_ the livin _g_ room" _s_ aid Stef.

"I guess" said Callie.

"You have own private bathroom and think of it this way, your being trained for when you have own studio apartment" joked Stef.

" _J_ eez I just wok _e_ up and your already trying to get rid of me" joked Callie.

"Well your mamma and I would love _s_ ome alone time" teased Stef.

"Well yo _u_ r doing a good job _s_ o far, I mean you already got the cripple sleeping outside like a animal" muttered Callie.

Stef sighed. Since Callie _w_ oke up she had developed a b _i_ polar attitude, one minute she was depressed and scared, the next angry and spitefu _l_ and rare _l_ y calm and joking. The _d_ octor bel _i_ eved it was a combination of the rap _e_ , the time loss and having lost certain ability's.

"We brought all your stuff down, set it up like your room upstairs" said Stef.

"Whatever" said Callie.

Stef was doing her best to hold back her anger since Callie was going through things that she would never understand. Stef quickly opened the door and reveled the room to Callie. Callie looked around the room taking in the placement of her room. Lena, Jesus, Marianna and Sophia stood in silence.

"What do you think?" asked Marianna who was sitting on Callie's bed.

"That's not mine" said Callie pointing to a black mask with red roses next to her white mask with blue roses.

"Yeah that's mine from when I was...I got it for you" said Jesus.

"When you were what?" asked Callie.

"Um beating up scumbags with a baseball bat while also stalking Liam's mom in case he went home" said Jesus.

"You clearly never met his mother" said Callie.

"She's a delightful women" said Stef sarcastically.

Callie looked around the room once more. Everyone watched hoping she would like it. The quiet was interrupted by Marianna's phone. She pulled it out to check who was calling.

"Sorry it's grant" said Marianna stepping out.

"Who?" asked Callie.

"Her boyfriend, they met at church" explained Lena.

"Boyfriend?, church?" asked Callie.

"Well while Jesus was busy breaking laws Marianna started going to church where she met Grant, he's the pastors son with a brother named...Lee" said Stef.

"Wow time doesn't wait for anyone" sneered Callie angry again.

"I need to go check on Frankie" said Lena giving herself an out.

Stef's phone beeped so she went outside to answer it and Sophia needed to head home.

"So you gonna make some bullshit excuse for leaving?" demanded Callie looking at Jesus.

"Nah I figured I would walk out mid sentence when you were talking" joked Jesus.

"Your not as funny as you think you are" hissed Callie.

"And your not the center of the universe, Sophia promised Jill she would be home by 5 today to look after Collin so Jill can sleep, mom most likely has some work thing, mamma's got a defenseless infant to take care of, a thing that was already in motion before your coma, Marianna's at the beck and car of her master, Brandon's at his new job learning valuable experience for a career he wants, Roberts got a company to run and I literally have no clue what the heck Jude is doing, yes life goes on and you missed a bit but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like crap" said Jesus.

"OH shut the fuck...Jesus walked out the room.

"Mother Fucker!" said Callie laughing a little.

* * *

 **Fun Fact 10  
**

Hayden Byerly who plays Jude was in a movie called 11/11/11, tv show Sofia the first and video games Call of Duty Black Ops ll, Final Fantasy Lightning returns Xlll and Lego avengers


	38. Chapter 38 On the job

**Disclaimer I do not Own the Fosters.**

* * *

Stef set two coffee cups om her police cruiser then opened the door. Pulling the cups down she handed one to Mike. Mike took a sip _b_ efore setting it in the cup holde _r_.

"So how _a_ re thi _n_ gs with Callie back?" aske _d_ Mike.

"Stressful, she's s _o_ a _n_ gry and takes it out on all of us and it's worse on the days she wakes up wettin _g_ the b _e_ d, she doesn' _t_ have control over her bladder yet and refu _s_ es to we _a_ r one of the _p_ ee collector th _i_ ngs, I've r _e_ ached a point whe _r_ e I don't want to leave work" said Stef.

"Oh _c_ ome on you and her used to butt heads all the time, why is now any d _i_ fferent?" asked Mike.

"Because before it was me v's a teenager who was more adult the _n_ I was at her a _g_ e and now...I don't know who she is and most likely she doesn't know who she either" said Stef.

"How would you feel knowing you were 16 only to wake up and nearly be 18, Callie lost a year, a year she can never get back, before the coma she had two eyes, and could walk and now she's got one eye, bound to a wheelchair and needs a nurse to help with things fully functioning people take for granted everyday" explained Mike.

"Easy for you to say you don't live with her" mumbled Stef.

"And yet I married a lesbian who I had a kid with and ended up divorced just like Ross from Friends" joke Mike.

"Ha ha very funny but you may be watching to much netflicks" said Stef with a chuckle.

"Look you guys will get past this, one day Callie will be better it just takes time" said Mike.

Stef sighed before moving the conversation to a dark piece.

"Callie doesn't remember if Liam attacked her, she's sure there were 2 people but she can't remember" said Stef.

"Stef that wouldn't be a thing anyone would want to remember, you saw her body that night at the hospital, the fact she can even remember that night is either a miracle or a sick joke" said Mike.

"I guess your right" said Stef.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a guy" laughed Mike.

"Oh please everyone knows all men are from Jupiter and are therefore stupiditer" teased Stef.

Mike just smiled as he continued to drive. They were on patrol today but so far the radio hadn't mentioned anything.

"I've been holding back so has Lena but we are both tired of her foul mouth.

"Well nip it in the bud, do your best to stop her, she can be angry all she wants but breaking the rules needs to be addressed" said Mike.

"We still haven't told her about the school situation" said Stef.

"The school situation?" asked Mike.

"Callie is officially counted as a high school dropout, there were two things Callie had been proud of, Jude and her grades but now she will need to get a G.E.D" said Stef.

"Ok sure but weren't her grades secondary to Jude?" asked Mike.

"For her everything was secondary to Jude" said Stef.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 11.  
**

Danny Nucci who plays Mike has been in The Twilight Zone, House, The Mentalist, CSI(NY and Miami a recurring theme I'm starting to notice) Arrow.


	39. Chapter 39 The broken cord

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie woke up then closed her eyes as the bright sunlight lit up the room. Callie opened her eyes again before trying to sit up. Since her lower half didn't work anymore she had to use her arms to sit up and due to the coma her arms weren't as strong as they were before but then again she never tried to support her full weight on her arms before. The nurse was sitting in the corner reading a book got up to help Callie.

"Here dear let me" said the nurse reaching out.

"I got it, leave me alone!" hissed Callie.

The nurse stepped back and watched as Callie fought to sit up in bed. Callie started breathing heavy from the execration but eventually managed to sit up even if she was a bit crooked. Callie gave the nurse a satisfied smug smile before reaching for her eye patch which caused her to fall over.

"Fuck!" hissed Callie.

"Would you like some help?" asked the nurse.

Callie was about to respond when she noticed a wet spot on her blanket. Callie slowly removed the blanket hoping it was sweat but her shorts were wet as well.

"What the hell is going on I never wet the bed before" cried Callie angry.

The nurse needing no further answers helped Callie out of bed and into her wheelchair pushing her into the bathroom where she ran Callie a bath and with Callie's permission slipped off Callie's clothes then set her in the tub.

"While you wash up I'll change the sheets and get you fresh clothes" said the nurse.

"I don't wet the bed" stated Callie.

"I understand but your new condition will take some time to adjust to and you need to be aware of somethings" said the nurse.

"Yeah like what?" demanded Callie.

"You may never have any control over your bowels since your lower half is paralyzed, some people in your condition...some not all have control over their bowels or can simply move a toe" explained the nurse.

 **"Great I'm a fucking baby now!, great just fucking great"** yelled Callie.

"Well unlike a baby you can try to predict when you need to go and plan accordingly" said the nurse.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!" demanded Callie.

"Planning, prediction, and keeping track of what you ingest and the last time you used the restroom" explained the nurse.

 **"Great that's so fucking great!, my body is useless!"** screamed Callie.

 _"Liam won!, raping me wasn't enough he had to break me to"_ thought Callie.

"Your body is not useless, yes there are somethings you can't do anymore but the rest of your body will compensate eventfully" explained the nurse.

"Whatever...um can you wait outside?" asked Callie.

"Of course, yell if you need me" said the nurse.

Callie watched as the nurse left and shut the door. Yes the women had seen Callie naked since she undressed her but Callie just didn't like the idea that was watching her bath especially since she was in a vulnerable position/state. While Callie was meant to trust the nurse she had learned the hard way not to trust people. Yes she trusted Stef and Lena but they weren't there when she needed them.

 **A few minutes later.**

Callie was inside the house in the living room as Lena made breakfast. She was watching a Jesus play a game where he used a vacuum to pick up pink blobs with smiles.

"What are you playing?" asked Callie.

"Slime Rancher" said Jesus.

"So you farm slime?" asked Callie.

"No your a rancher on a alien planet and you collect alien creatures called Slime's and feed them and sell their plorts" explained Jesus.

"Plorts?" asked Callie.

"Basically their poop" said Jesus.

"What do they do with plorts?" asked Callie grossed out.

"Um pink plorts are used for all kinds of things but other slime plorts are used for different things like the tabby plort is used for performance enhancing drugs and prolonged use results in butt wiggles" read Jesus.

Callie laughed.

"Can I play?" asked Callie as Stef and Lena walked in.

"Actually Callie we need to talk you" said Lena.

"Um ok" said Callie.

"Jesus turn off your games please and go eat" said Stef.

Jesus did as he was told and quickly left.

"Am I in trouble for something?" asked Callie trying to recall anything she could have done recently.

"Yes your mouth has been atrocious and we want you to use proper language to express how you feel" said Lena.

"We also want you to be less rude to people" said Stef.

"Or what!" challenged Callie.

"Well we've noticed you've been watching tv more since you came back and that you do play some video games and we are more then willing to take that away" stated Stef.

Callie looked at them trying to determine if they were bluffing or not.

Jesus and Jude play the games more then I do" stated Callie.

"They can suffer for you then" stated Stef.

" _OH shit"_ thought Callie.

"Also while I'm not comfortable with this I'm sure you won't enjoy it but for every week we have to take the tv and game system we'll push you getting your G.E.D back by at least a month" said Lena.

"G.E.D?" asked Callie confused.

"Yes due to length of time you spent in your coma you are now counted as a high school drop out" explained Lena.

" **That fucking bastard!, that's not fair he's not even here and he's still affecting my life"** screamed Callie.

Stef walked over to the Xbox and pulled out the wires. She headed to the stairs where she turned around.

"Two curse words equal two days so 8:46 Sunday morning you'll get this back, care to add more?" asked Stef looking at the tv.

"I'm sorry but he..he won" cried Callie.

Lena quickly embraced Callie.

"Your still alive so he's won nothing" said Lena.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 _While several guests mentioned that Callie should be reminded that she is still a child but I wasn't able to talk to them and ended up talking to tfrye123 who thought it best that Stef and and Lena give Callie some boundary's as it's own chapter and I thought about adding it to this one and then this chapter was the shortest so I went against her suggestion which I still thank her for._

 _It dawned on me had I nothing to take away from Callie as punishment so that took some thought. I think Callie would enjoy Life is Strange and Slime Rancher._

 _For those of you wondering if Arron will show up the answer is no. I said earlier that AJ wouldn't be showing up and I ship Callie and AJ before I even consider Callie and Arron shipping. Arron was ok but I prefer AJ just as I prefer Brandon and Lou._ **  
**

* * *

 **Interesting fact 12  
**

Ashley Argota who played Lou in the fosters was also in ICarly, True Jackson VP, Lab Rats, Girl meets World, and Baby Daddy.


	40. Chapter 40 Sitting in a tree

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Brandon walked through the small park trying to find Alice who asked him to meet her there. She said she would be at the tree in the middle of the park in front of the pond. Brandon looked around not seeing her which made him wonder if he was early. He texted her saying he was there. He then received a text that said look up. Brandon looked at the tree following it up until he saw Alice sitting on a branch.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Brandon.

"Sitting" said Alice.

Brandon stared at her then pointed at the bench in front of the tree.

"I like climbing trees" said Alice.

Brandon still not responding verbally pointed at a sign that read **DO NOT CLIMB TREES.**

"Oh yeah I love to see them arrest me for climbing a tree and then after that I'll go Alaska and get a moose drunk then head to Ohio and fish for whales on Sunday" laughed Alice.

"Ohio doesn't have whales" said Brandon.

"Nope but that's a law there oh and it's illegal in Ohio to get your pet fish drunk" chuckled Alice.

"Um what about California?" asked Brandon.

"No on may annoy the lizards in the park and no shooting silly string at parade participants" said Alice.

"Um ok" said Brandon.

"Google's fun" said Alice.

"Sure" said Brandon.

"You coming up?" asked Alice.

"No we've got things to do, places to go" said Brandon.

"Fine!" groaned Alice.

Brandon watched as Alice climbed down the tree. Of course her being a hot girl and him being a straight male mostly just watched her butt. Once she was on the ground she held out her hand so he could lead her back to his car.

"So we are we going to your place?, will I meet your family!?" asked Alice.

"No...you remember that sister I told you about on our last date?" asked Brandon.

Alice thought about it.

'The newborn?" asked Alice.

"Oh right uh the one in the coma" said Brandon.

"Did she **die**?. is everyone at home grieving and your with me trying to get sympathy sex before we even have normal sex?" asked Alice.

"No she woke up last month" chuckled Brandon.

"Oh so you want celebration sex ?" asked Alice.

"What's with you and sex, are you trying to tell me something?" asked Brandon.

"No, sex is just fun to say and the word alone makes people uncomfortable" chuckled Alice.

Brandon rolled his eyes mockingly.

"No she woke up and is being a complete bitch to everyone" said Brandon.

"Don't ever call any women a bitch again we are not fucking dogs but do explain to me how your sister is more of a jerk then she was before?" asked Alice.

"Sorry, before the accident she was somewhat civil and nice and now she doesn't care" said Brandon.

"How would you feel knowing you lost a year of life, time you can never get back and all the people you loved left you behind" explained Alice.

"We didn't leave her behind" stated Alice.

"Of course you did, the very act of life meant you moved on, you have a job and a girlfriend, your sister has a boyfriend and goes to church, your mom had a baby and your other mom is up for a promotion, one brother has a job and sometimes walks with a cane and the other brother had two published books, you guys left her behind" explained Alice.

Brandon thought about what she said as this was a perspective he didn't have before.

"I guess we did" said Brandon.

"So you want to have annoyed sex?" asked Alice.

"No I want to take you out and have a good time, I don't want to ruin anything by rushing" laughed Brandon.

"Fine but just so you know I'm going to work sex into every sentence I can" teased Alice.

"Oh joy I can't wait" chuckled Brandon.

"Your sexy when your annoyed" giggled Alice.

"This will get old fast" sighed Brandon.

"Sex never gets old" stated Alice.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 13**

Cierra Ramírez who plays Marianna was in Girl in Progress, Petting Scorpion's, Drink Slay Love, CSI:Miami, Zoey 101, Desperate Housewife's, The Secret life of the American Teenager.

* * *

 **Author Note  
**

Would you like it if I combined both people who played **Jesus** in the interesting facts or would you want them separate?

The next chapter might be posted tomorrow or next week depending on if I figure out how I want it to end since I wrote two different ending and moved on since it started to annoy me. It's a Marianna, Lee, and Grant chapter.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	41. Chapter 41 Lee and Marianna

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Marianna was sitting in a pew at church when Lee sat down next to her. She turned towards him and gave him a small smile. He got up to move to a different seat since she hated his very presence and Grant had his claws in deep.

" **Lee wait!** " called Marianna

" **What!"** demanded Lee.

Lee noticed Marianna flinch causing him to feel pity for her and anger at his brother which coursed through him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you since the last time" said Marianna.

"Whatever Marianna, I tried to help you but you showed me nothing but contempt for no reason since the minute we met with no clear reason so I highly doubt that" said Lee.

"I'm sorry ok!, I was rude to you because your name...your name is the same name as the guy who raped my sister and I judged you based of the name" explained Marianna.

Lee rolled his eyes then walked away. Marianna felt apologizing was to him was the best thing so she got up to follow him. Lee had walked down a hallway that was only partially lit.

 **"Lee wait!"** called Marianna.

"What Marianna what!, you want to compare me to some other rapist you happen to know, Stevens?, Lee?, Oswald?" asked Lee.

Marianna stopped and stared at him.

"Your full name is Liam Oswald Stevens?" asked Marianna.

"Yeah but that's not the point!" stated Lee.

"Right! sorry!, I'm sorry ok I should gotten to know you instead of judging you, Grant even said as much" declared Marianna.

"Grant thought you were rude to me to the point he said something?" asked Lee confused.

"Yes" said Marianna.

"Huh pity coming from my brother? that's a new one" said Lee.

"I'm adopted" said Marianna.

Lee was caught off guard by that.

"What?" asked Lee.

"I'm adopted!, my brother, my sister in the coma and her brother are adopted to" said Marianna.

Lee looked at her with a sad smile.

"Marianna you didn't have to tell me that" said Lee.

"I did, I treated you poorly and Grant was right, I'm a stupid whore" said Marianna.

A look of concern passed over Lee's face mostly due to the way Marianna said the last part, almost like a chant.

"No Marianna your not what Grant says, he's a loser who hurts others to make himself feel special, you are one of the smartest, beautiful people I've ever met" said Lee.

Marianna kissed Lee on the lips without thinking. Lee didn't resist and kissed her back. The kissing soon grew intense which led Lee to opening the the door behind him and revel a bed room. Lee led her in until they were on top of the bed. Marianna pulled of Lee's shirt and tossed it to the floor while Lee slipped his hand under her dress and pulled down her panties. Marianna lost focus when her phone started to beep. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was a text from Grant.

"Grant's waiting for me I need to go" said Marianna.

"No please stay he dosn't love you" stated Lee.

"But I love him" challenged Marianna.

"Stay with me please" begged Lee.

"This...this...is a bad idea" said Marianna kissing him.

"Then lets be a bad idea together" said Lee.

"We'll take later about this, church is starting and Grant saved me a seat" said Marianna leaving.

Lee was about to say something else when he noticed Marianna's panties on the ground. He scooped them up and put then in his nightstand.

Marianna quickly left the hallway and looked around for Grant who she found waving her over. Marianna slid into place next to him with a smile and kissed him.

"I couldn't find you, where were you?" asked Grant.

"I had to use the restroom and the normal restroom was off limits due to construction so I tried to find the other one but I went down that poor lit hallway and ended up in a room with a bed and a restroom" said Marianna mixing truth and lies into one sentence.

Grant looked at her believing everything she said.

"Did you see Lee in there?" asked Grant.

"No why?" asked Marianna.

"That's his bedroom, he lives here in the church" explained Grant taking her hand in his.

Really why?" asked Marianna.

"Because I'm far to awesome for him" chuckled Grant.

Marianna looked back as Lee came out and sat down. she turned towards Grant and made herself kiss him.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 14  
****

David Lambert who played Brandon has been in House of Payne, Den Brother, Aaron Stone, Psych and The Lifeguard. This is half his list.

* * *

 **Author note.**

Ok I went the ending that I double checked had been the conical ending in future chapters.


	42. Chapter 42 Nursing Pain

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was sitting in her bed starring at the wall. She was trying to hold back all the tears that wanted to flow. Callie wasn't mad at anyone but herself but it was so easy to show everyone her anger instead of what she really felt. Those feelings where fear, disgust, self pity, pain, sadness, and betrayal. She understood why they gave her the garage as her room but because of her new handicap and being outside it meant she couldn't go to her mom's room and sleep in their bed as that was the one thing she truly wanted.

"Where are your glasses young lady?" asked the nurse coming out the bathroom.

Callie pointed her thumb at the nightstand but didn't say a word.

"Well you need to wear them, doctors orders" said the nurse.

Callie didn't respond she just kept staring at the wall holding everything in.

"Look I know you rather have things the way they used to be but time is impatient and waits for no one and things change" said the nurse.

"Stop talking your giving me headache" Said Callie.

"Then drink some water" said the nurse pointing at the cup on the nightstand.

"I'm no thirsty" said Callie.

"No?, how about angry, confused, spiteful, depressed, ashamed, hurt, lonely, or hungry?" asked the nurse.

 **"Shut the fuck up!, you have no idea what your talking about!"** yelled Callie

"You already had the first stage of shock and now your at anger, your angry about the rape, the loss of your legs and your taking your frustrations out on anyone who will allow it" said the nurse.

 **"I didn't lose it, it was taken from me, and your right I am mad, I'm mad because I have to rely on people to help me use the restroom like I'm some fucking baby, I'm mad that I have no control over half my body, I'm mad that I can't get out of bed without making it an ordeal!** " screamed Callie.

"You just need time, eventually you'll know when you need to use the restroom without help, and you will one day reach a point where getting out of bed is not a fight" Said the nurse.

"Your trying to be helpful but your not" hissed Callie.

"I know you cry at night, I can hear you even when your bury your head in the pillows, you don't have to hide it, it's ok to cry" said the nurse.

 **"I hate you!, I hate you!"** screamed Callie.

"Hate me all you want but I will do my job which is to help you and I will be telling your mothers about the 2 fucks you uttered" said the nurse.

Callie stared at the nurse and the nurse stared at Callie.

"Put your glasses on they'll dim the light a bit and protect your eye" said the nurse.

This time Callie complied but she didn't speak. She didn't want to tell anyone that everything seamed so much duller. Green less green, blue less blue and her depth perception being a bit off. She noticed that when she tried to reach for something and was off by inches.

"What did you mean by stage?" asked Callie.

The nurse smiled before responding.

"It depends on who you ask but the 5 or 7 stages of grief are emotional states people go through when dealing with traumatic events or loss" explained the nurse.

"How are they different the 5 and 7?" asked Callie giving the nurse her full attention.

The nurse took a sip of water.

"Nothing really, the 5 only combines some steps such as bargaining and guilt being one step as well as shock or disbelief with denial" explained the nurse.

"Oh so is there an order or are they all random?" asked Callie.

"It depends on the person" said the nurse.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 15****

Jake T. Austin who played Jesus in the first two seasons was also in The Ant Bully, Hotel for Dogs, Rio 1 and 2, Justice League vs. Teen Titans, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, The Emoji Movie, Drop dead Diva, Wizards of Waverly place, Go Diego GO! and Dora the explorer.


	43. Chapter 43 A question forms

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Jesus and Jackson were putting away boxes when they heard something fall. They looked behind them but didn't see anything.

"Should we keep working?" asked Jesus.

"No we need to find whatever made that sound because we'll definitely if we don't and some of these things back here are going to auction in 3 days" explained Jackson.

Jackson and Jesus both started looking through the shelf's going down. Jesus moved a large box and found a velvet box. Jesus reached down and picked it up. He opened it and found a ring with a black and white spotted stone set in it.

"What is this?" asked Jesus.

Jackson held up one finger then checked his desk until he found the clip bored. He checked it twice before answering.

"Its not on the list come on lets show it to the boss" said Jackson.

"What's that stone?" asked Jesus.

"I have no clue but we can always ask Dave" said Jackson.

Jesus followed Jackson out into the main shop where Mr. Harris was talking to a customer. He noticed the two guys waiting but he kept helping the customer. Once the customer left he turned his attention to his employees.

"How can I help you?" asked Mr Harris.

"Well we found this ring but we can't seam to locate it on the list" said Jackson.

Jesus handed the ring to the old man. He looked at it for a few minutes, checking for any other features then the black and white spotted stone. He then turned on the computer that was sitting next to him. As he went though different files Jesus watched as he saw filed named furniture, decor, clothes, jewellery, weapons and miscellaneous.

"Stamps, pictures, toys, porn and other collectables" said Mr. Harris.

"Porn?" asked Jesus.

"Your mothers would kill us besides where would you hide that 4 four women wouldn't accidentally find it?" asked Jackson.

"Air duct" said Jesus.

"Seriously?" asked Jackson.

"One under my bed" said Jesus.

"Both of you shut up...I found the ring, it's snowflake obsidian and it came in 3 years after I took over, it was traded in for money and it's gone up for auction several time but no one ever placed a bid on it so it was pulled, that's the last entry from 32 years ago" said Mr. Harris.

"So should we re auction it again?" asked Jackson.

Jesus suddenly had an image of being on one knee in front of Emma.

"I doubt it will go for more then $25" said Mr. Harris.

"Can I buy it, you can take the money out of my paycheck" said Jesus.

"I can't take the money out of you paycheck but you can bring in $40 and we'll clean it up and engrave anything you want on to it" said holding out his hand.

Jesus toke his hand.

"Deal" said Jesus.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 15****

Noah Centineo who also played Jesus was in _T_ he Gold Retrievers, Austin & Ally, Shake It Up, and Jessie.


	44. Chapter 44 What kind of hope?

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie, Stef and Lena sat in the waiting at their hospital to have Callie's check up. Stef looked at Callie and sighed as Callie had taken to wearing her hair covering her eye patch. She didn't like that she couldn't tell Callie's moods anymore and while Callie was still a little hostile towards them she made as respectful as she could without getting in to much trouble. Lena had asked Callie about the hair and Callie snapped at her. The nurse explained to Stef that Callie was actually embarrassed about the eye patch. Soon a nurse a emerged from behind a door.

"Callie Adams Foster!" called the nurse.

Lena pushed Callie up to the door then followed the nurse to the check up room. Stef followed behind.

"The doctor will be right with you" said the nurse before leaving.

"How fun more waiting" said Stef sarcastically.

"Could be worse" said Callie.

"How so" inquired Stef.

"You could be on your final day of death row" said Callie.

"Your right or your in line for the rest and you really got to pee" said Stef.

"Ha sucks to be you then, I wear a diaper and have another person who can wipe my butt" joked Callie.

They could tell Callie was making a joke but her voice was filled with disgust and anger so they decided to end it especially since the doctor came in. The doctor was shorter then Stef.

"Hi how are we today?" asked the doctor.

"Cranky" said Lena.

"Hungry not cranky" said Callie.

"So I've been going over your file and I may have good news" said the doctor.

"I'm having a really bad dream?" asked Callie.

"No sorry, the good news is that your spine wasn't damaged to bad and with a specialized surgery and extensive exercise you could regain control of your bodily functions and feeling and there's a small chance you could even walk again" explained the doctor.

Callie didn't know how to respond. Stef looked at Callie.

"Since Robert is paying your medical expenses we'll talk to him about it before deciding anything" said Stef.

"Yeah sure" replied Callie.

"I'm going to begin Callie's physical now, do you want your parents to stay?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah sure" replied Callie.

"Ok I'm going to need you to undress and put on this gown" said the doctor pointing at the gown on the bed.

Yeah sure...wait what?" asked Callie starting to panic.

"Don't worry sweets we'll just leave the room" said Stef wanting to give Callie some room.

 **"No!"** cried Callie.

Stef was caught of guard to see such panic in Callie's features. It had never been there before but Stef hadn't met Callie the first time Liam had his way.

"OK love we won't leave" said Stef in a calm voice.

"Can you turn around?" asked Callie.

The doctor stepped out as Stef and Lena faced the door. Callie attempted to remove her clothes which she wasn't well practiced in yet since her nurse usually helped her. She easily removed her shirt but struggled with her pants and shoes. With Lena's help Callie was able to get on the examination table. The doctor returned and began checking Callie's ears, eye, mouth, blood pressure and heart beat. Once she was done she stepped back.

"Have you been wearing your glasses?" asked the doctor.

"Yes not that I want to though" said Callie.

"Ok well keep wearing them, do you or your mothers have any questions for me before the gynecologist comes in?" asked the doctor.

"Gynecologist?" asked Callie.

"Yes today your getting a full psychical and exam" said the doctor.

I don't plan on ever having sex do I really need someone poking and prodding me when I can't feel anything down there?" asked Callie.

"Actually you have feeling, while not like you used to, your body will have adjusted so you could have more or less sensitivity" explained the doctor.

"So if she wanted to masturbate she could?" asked Lena.

" **Mamma!"** cried Callie.

"Of course, masturbation is a safer method of sex and it's healthy for everyone to masturbate" encouraged the doctor.

"Um does that mean I could have kids one day if I wanted to?" asked Callie.

"Yes you could but due to your new fixed position it will be a bit harder but so long as you follow your doctors advice you shouldn't have a problem" informed the doctor.

"The surgery you mentioned, how much feeling could Callie get back?" asked Lena.

"It does depend on the individual, though in Callie's case since the damage was brought on by human hand we should be able to give her 85% control back with a single implant" explained the doctor

"This sounds complicated" said Stef.

"Yes you see this procedure just made it to trails and we need willing volunteers, I can give you more information" said the doctor.

"We'll look over the information before deciding and Callie's father is paying for her medical expenses so we'll be talking it over with him" said Lena.

"Sure" said Lena.

* * *

 ** ** **Interesting fact 16******

Kerr Smith who plays Robert Quinn was in Final Destination (1 and 5), My Bloody Valentine, Baywatch(the original tv show), Dawson's Creek, CSI(original,Miami, and NY), Charmed(original _) and_ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D


	45. Chapter 45 Sophia v's Jude

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Sophia walked out to the garage and knocked on the door. She didn't get a response so she looked in the window but no one was there. Sophia walked to the front of the house and saw that Stef's car was gone so she figured that Callie was with Stef. Sophia used her key that Stef had given her and went inside.

 **"Hello!"** called Sophia.

"Kitchen!" called a voice.

Sophia entered the kitchen to find Jude washing dishes.

"Oh hi" said Jude in disgust.

"Anyone else here?" asked Sophia annoyed.

"Brandon maybe, I don't know" said Jude.

"Do you know where Callie is?" asked Sophia.

"Hospital" said Jude.

"Oh no did Callie fall back into a coma!" asked Sophia worried.

Jude was glad he was facing away from Sophia because he was blushing as one day he had gone to check on Callie who was sleeping and panicked that she had fallen into a coma again and woke her up.

"No stupid you can't just fall back into a come from going to sleep unless you have a concussion or something" huffed Jude.

"Stupid says what?" asked Sophia quickly.

"What?" asked Jude turning around.

Sophia laughed making Jude mad.

"Why are you even here?" demanded Jude.

"To see Callie" said Sophia.

"She's not here and besides she dosn't want see you anyway" sneered Jude.

"Callie doesn't want to see anyone and that includes you, mostly because your male" said Sophia.

"You don't know what your talking about" hissed Jude.

"Neither do you but what I do know is that you never knew about Callie and Liam until you got here and only after you forced your stupid nose into it" retorted Sophia.

"My nose is better then your nose" huffed Jude.

"Wow awesome comeback I'm so devastated!" said Sophia sarcastically.

"I'll devastate your face" growled Jude.

"You've been watching to much porn" said Sophia.

"Well no one loves you so you should get used to hearing those lines in your future career" laughed Jude.

"Want me to sign a future copy for you one day?" asked Sophia.

"Stop making jokes you stupid clone!" demanded Jude.

"Clone?" asked Sophia confused.

Jude couldn't help but laugh at her confusion.

"A clone a younger, dumber, and ugly failed clone of my sister" said Jude with a smirk.

"Wow if that's true then you just called Callie ugly" said Sophia.

Jude lost his smirk and took a step towards Sophia.

"No I didn't" demanded Jude.

Sophia stepped closer.

"Yes you did" challenged Sophia.

"No I didn't" spat Jude,

Sophia made a show of wiping spit off her face.

"You Jude Adam's Foster called Callie your sister, ugly" stated Sophia.

Jude vision started to darken as he shoved Sophia in a fit of rage. Sophia regained her footing then shoved Jude. Jude jumped at Sophia who punched him in the stomach. Jude slapped Sophia in the face who responded by punching him in the nether region. As Jude groaned in pain Sophia knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him pinning his arms to his side.

"Give up" said Sophia.

 **"Fuck you!"** roared Jude.

"Ok" said Sophia.

Jude didn't know what she meant but he was about to say something nasty to her when she kissed him. Jude was completely caught off guard. In all of one second he was excited, confused and disgusted. She pulled away and looked down at him.

 **"Dude what's wrong with you, we're siblings!"** shirked Jude.

"No we are not" said Sophia calmly.

"Yes we are!" said Jude vision returning to normal.

"We have different parents altogether, we are only related through Callie and that doesn't count because she's half sister to both of us, I share a father with her and you share a mother with her while we share no genetics, we are not siblings of any kind" explained Sophia.

"You still didn't need to kiss me, that was gross!" demanded Jude.

"That's not what your boner say" retorted Sophia with a smirk.

Jude blushed.

"I'm gay, you look like a guy and your sitting on me" defended Jude.

"Oh please I look like Callie, and sure you might be gay but you have mommy issues and Callie did her best to raise so your mommy issues are centered on her, and on some level you find this exciting" teased Sophia.

"Your stupid" hissed Jude.

"That's ok, I already won" laughed Sophia.

"No you didn't" sneered Jude.

"Oh please from now on when you see Callie you'll think of that kiss" said Sophia.

"You need therapy" stated Jude.

"I already am but I still won" said Sophia.

Jude was about to say something when Sophia lowered her face down to his ear and whispered something to him. Jude's face grew hot.

"Why...why did you whisper that?" asked Jude.

"Extra points, I'm gonna go watch tv" said Sophia.

Jude watched as Sophia walked away. He raised his head to look at the bulge in his pants.

"I think I need therapy" whispered Jude.

* * *

 **Fun Fact 10  
**

Maia Mitchell who played Callie was also in K-9(Dr Who thing), Jessie, Phineas and Ferb (UK version), Teen Beach Movie(1 and 2)


	46. Chapter 46 Robert puts his foot down

**Disclaimer I do not Own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was in her fathers house with her nurse. Stef and Lena were there as well. They were all sitting in the living room waiting on Robert who was finishing up some paper work. Lena had looked up more information on the surgery before calling Robert who told them he would get his own information before giving his final say. Sophia came in with their dad right behind and sat next to Callie.

"What do you think?" asked Callie eager.

A stern look passed on Roberts face that made Callie lose some of her excitement. Lena wondered what his money found.

"I will agree to the training but I am against the surgery" said Robert.

"Why!" demanded Callie.

"Callie!" warned Stef.

"Callie as your father I want to have you best interests at heart of course but I am also a selfish bastard so those sometimes conflict" stated Robert.

"He is" joked Sophia.

"Ok but why are you saying no?" asked Stef.

"Because this surgery literally just became approved for human studies and Callie would be a test subject, it took them 10 years to get where it is, which so far for the rats involved was a 87% mortality until a year ago it dropped and stayed at a steady 28%" explained Robert.

"That's good!" said Callie.

"Callie do you really want to be some human guinea pig?" asked Lena.

"No but if they learn anything from my surgery they can use it to help other people" said Callie.

"No!, they want people to blindly sign up with cherry picked information to be the first human trails" stated Robert

"It's my body" stated Callie hoping that would strike a nerve.

"Callie you wanted more information and I provided it, I don't want you to die that's why I don't want you to do it" stated Robert.

"But you said there was a 28% mortality rate" said Callie/

"For rats, they haven't done human testing yet and that's why they were asking you" said Robert.

"Can I still do it if I wanted to?" asked Callie.

"That's between you and your mothers but I want nothing to do with it" said Robert with a sigh.

"So you won't even pay for it?" asked Callie angrily.

"Callie warned Stef.

Stef could see the anger on Callie's face and looking at Robert she could see that he was tired.

"Callie I'm sure they'll pay you, either as a success story to spread the word or to silence you or your moms should anything go wrong" explained Robert.

"Do you mean like death?" asked Callie.

"There are far worse fates then death" said Robert.

"Is any of this even legal?" asked Lena.

"As long as they have you sign some papers waving their liability sure it is, it's just the ethics involved" said Robert.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 18.  
**

 **i messed up a bit on the numbers.**

Alexandra Barreto who plays Ana in the Fosters was also in _Resurrection Blvd.,_ _ _The Twilight Zone,__ _ _ _Cold Case,___ _ _ __CSI: NY,____ _ _ _ _ _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation,__ _______Castle,____ _ _ _ _ _Grey's Anatomy____ _


	47. Chapter 47 Wet clothes

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Brandon and Alice were walking around her neighbor when it started to rain. Alice giggled then ran back to her house with Brandon right behind. She fumbled for her keys before letting them into the house. Brandon spat out some rain water then looked at Alice who was as drenched as he was.

"I'm going to grab some towels, take of your clothes" said Alice stripping.

"Isn't it a bit early to strip for our pleasure yet?" joked Brandon.

"Sure but if you want to come into the rest of the house and sit on the couch you'll take them off otherwise you can stand in that one spot" retorted Alice.

Brandon rolled his eyes but undressed as Alice walked away. He did try and watch but wet clothes made that kind of hard. She returned a few minutes later wearing a robe and carrying a hamper. She pulled out a towel and tossed it at him. He quickly dried off and was hit in the face with a pair of green panties.

"Um what are these for?" asked Brandon.

"For you to wear of course" said Alice.

"Uh do you have another robe?" asked Brandon.

"Nope" said Alice.

"Can I keep the towel?" asked Brandon.

"No I need to stick it at the bottom of the back door to soak up any water besides a towel could fall off" said Alice with a mischievous smile.

Brandon tossed the towel at her then slid the panties on.

"Um thanks I guess" said Brandon.

"Yup follow me" said Alice.

Brandon followed Alice to the first stop which was the laundry room. She went through the pockets pulling and everything out before putting the clothes in the washer.

"Bu the clothes are already wet" stated Brandon.

"I'm not drying them drenched in rain water, I'm not taking that chance" responded Alice.

"The chance of what?" asked Brandon.

Alice just shrugged.

"Murphy's law" said Alice.

"Sure" said Brandon knowing he would never get the answer he wanted.

Alice waved Brandon back as she led him to the living room this time where they sat on the couch. Alice picked up the remote and started channel surfing.

"Anything you want to watch?" asked Alice.

"Not really" said Brandon.

"Ok how about a movie or some YouTube stuff or would you like to play some bored games?" asked Alice.

"I thought you were already playing a game" said Brandon pointing at the panties.

"Well we can play that game later, lets watch some Cinamasins on Youtube, it's fun to watch since he really hates transformers and the Fast Furious franchise" said Alice.

Brandon didn't know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet as Alice turned on her laptop then went to YouTube. She heard the phone ring and got up to answer it. Brandon looked at the video's Youtube was recommending to her when he noticed a quite a few were about piercings.

"It was my sisters, their picking up food from a sub place and they got you an original" said Alice.

"Oh cool but um the whole panties thing?" asked Brandon.

"Oh don't worry those are mine and besides we have a deal any 'friend' we bring home and that will be here for a meal will wear our underwear to so the others know who have claim over them" said Alice with a shrug.

"Right moving on I noticed Youtube is recommending piercing videos to you?" said Brandon.

Alice sat down.

"I've been thinking of getting a piercing" said Alice.

Brandon smiled and pointed at her nose. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Another piercing in a more private setting, I've been thinking of getting a nipple or labia piercing" said Alice.

"Really?, would you be willing to do it if I got one?" asked Brandon.

 _"What the fuck dude!"_ thought Brandon.

"No because I've been thinking about this for a while and your just talking besides what would you get?" asked Alice.

"Dick piercing" said Brandon.

"That one takes the longest to heal which means we couldn't have sex for a while" explained Alice.

 _"Sweet she's talking me out of it!"_ thought Brandon.

"What if we both get nipple piercings?" asked Brandon.

"That would be cool, there are some video's on Youtube for male nipple piercings, do you want to watch them?" asked Alice.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ thought Brandon.

"Sure lets watch" said Brandon.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 19.****

Daffany Clark who plays Daphne Keene in the Fosters was also in For the Family, Black Lightning, The Loonies, and Bodied


	48. Chapter 48 Callie and Marianna

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was sitting in the kitchen eating some toast as she watched Jude talk about the book he was currently working on. He was talking to anyone who would listen but Callie wasn't as she had lost interest. Callie felt bad about it but she had never been into fantasy, she also noticed he wasn't making eye contact with her. She assumed it was because of her missing eye. Marianna came down in a nice dress that had long sleeves.

"Going to church?" asked Lena.

"Yup, I'll be back late tonight, I volunteered to help with the church yard sale" said Marianna.

"Ok Call when church is over and let us know how long they want you to stay, it's a school night" said Lena.

"Ok anyone wanna come with?" asked Marianna.

"I'm busy" said Jude.

Marianna knew he was lying since she had seen him yesterday not working on his story.

"I've got studying to do" said Jesus.

Marianna laughed a little at her brother.

"You study?" scoffed Marianna.

"Yes I study, especially when I have a goal I'm working towards" defended Jesus.

"What a new game?" asked Stef jokingly.

"No I'm not ready to say but its not illegal" Said Jesus.

"It better not be" warned Stef.

"Moms church?" asked Marianna hoping they would say no.

"I don't think they'll be to fond of us if I were to bring Frankie" said Lena.

"Besides we have errands to run" said Stef.

"Brandon?" asked Marianna.

"Don't you already have a ride?" asked Brandon not paying attention.

Marianna rolled her eyes then turned towards Callie with a smile.

"No" said Callie.

"Please!" asked Marianna.

"No" repeated Callie.

"Please?" begged Marianna.

"No" stated Callie.

Marianna was about to ask again when a thought came to her. She looked at Callie with a wicked smile.

 _"Fuck!"_ thought Callie.

"Callie you haven't left the house since you woke up from your coma, you should really get out, meet some people, fresh air, new experiences" proclaimed Marianna.

 _"Dammit"_ thought Stef.

"No" said Callie.

"Callie she's right you need to get out of the house, go with Marianna have some sister bonding time" said Lena.

"Fuuuuck!" groaned Callie.

"That's the tv for 24 hours" said Stef.

Callie didn't respond as the looks from Jesus and Jude were enough to keep her silent.

"I can take them, Marianna just needs to call her original ride and let them know the change in plan" said the nurse convinced by Marianna.

"I can't go to church I'm an atheist" whined Callie.

 **40 minute later**

"I hate you" said Callie.

"Well I love you" said Marianna with a smile.

"Shut up" said Callie.

Marianna giggled inward as she did see a smile on Callie's face. Marianna knew Callie would say no to her only to give in eventually. The nurse encouraged them to treat Callie like they did before which was kinda hard but Marianna was up for the challenge. Grant slid into the seat next to Marianna.

"Hey Mar's who are they?" asked Grant looking at Callie and the nurse.

"My sister Callie and her in home treatment specialist" said Marianna.

"Excuse me?" demanded Grant with a disgusted look on his face.

The nurse raised an eyebrow as she was both curious and concerned at the same time.

"She's a nurse but how the fuck is that any of your business?" responded Callie.

"He's my boyfriend" said Marianna nervously.

Grant looked at Callie for a few minutes then started laughing.

"Jeez what a mouth on her" laughed Grant.

"Hey Grant I'll be right back I need to use the rest room" said Marianna.

"Sure babe" said Grant.

"Callie do you need to go?" asked the nurse.

"I should be fine, I went before we left" said Callie.

"Really?, did you have any trouble?" asked the nurse.

"I might need to clean the restroom again when we get back" said Callie.

"Grant decided that this conversation was annoying and decided to change it.

"So your Marianna's sister?" asked Grant.

"Yes" said Callie.

"So your the one was in a coma?" asked Grant.

"Yes" said Callie.

Callie wasn't trying to talk to Grant as she found him creepy. She didn't know why but she was and she began to wonder if it had anything to do with Liam.

"SO different mothers?, different fathers?" asked Grant.

"Yes" said Callie.

"Yes?, I don't understand what you mean" said Grant.

Callie could actually hear his voice adding some weight to his voice to make him sound sex, but all it did was make her want to vomit.

"Both" replied Callie.

"Both what?, your going to have to explain it to me" said Grant trying to lay on the charm.

 _"Where the fuck is Marianna"_ thought Callie.

"We're adopted" said Callie.

"Oh?, my brother Liam is to" Said Grant.

Callie's heart began to beat faster at the mention of Liam. Her eyes widened in fear as she searched the room for the bastard that wouldn't leave her alone. The nurse grabbed Callie's hand causing Callie to look at her.

"Breath just breath" said the nurse.

"She ok?" asked Grant.

"She'll be fine" said the nurse.

"Well speak of the devil" said Grant.

Callie and the nurse followed Grant's line of sight to Marianna walking with a guy that looked nothing like the Liam that hurt Callie. Marianna was smoothing down her dress.

"Lee this is my sister Callie, Callie this is Lee, Grant's brother" said Marianna.

"Lee held out his hand to Callie who flinched. Lee pulled his hand back slightly surprised.

"Nice to meet you" said Lee.

"You to" said Callie nervously.

Marianna sat down between Callie and Grant and Lee sat down by the nurse.

 _"Let's go Mars"_ whispered Grant grabbing her wrist.

 _"Now?"_ whispered Marianna.

"Grant yanked on her arm forcing her up.

"Hey Cal I'll be back" Said Marianna.

Callie watched as Grant forced Marianna along heading out the room. She turned toward the nurse and noticed that Lee was watching as well.

"She invited me here then abandoned's me" said Callie.

* * *

 **Interesting fact 20  
**

Gavin MacIntosh who plays Conner was also in _Raising Hope,_ _ _Bones,__ _ _ _Sweet Dreams,___ _ _ _ _and Knocked Down____


	49. Chapter 49 Callie and Jesus

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **Author note.**

 _The chapter I posted yesterday you were supposed to have last week but I recently started playing pokemon go and I startedayoutubechannel so I wasn't paying attention to the time._ **  
**

* * *

Callie was in her room studying for her G.E.D when she heard a knock at her door. It annoyed her that her family would even knock. Before her accident they would just barge into the room...well Stef and Lena would knock as they opened the door. Yes she found that annoying but that was normal because it was family and now they practically treated her like a stranger. Callie grew annoyed as the knocking continued so she rolled over and opened the door reveling Jesus.

"Dude what!" demanded Callie.

"Can I come in I need to ask you something" said Jesus.

"What are you going to do if I shut the door on you?" asked Callie.

"Comeback tomorrow" said Jesus.

"Sorry wrong answer" said Callie as she closed the door.

Jesus put his foot in the door stopping it from closing.

"Please Callie I need your opinion" said Jesus.

"Why can't you ask anyone else?" demanded Callie.

"I don't want moms to know yet, Brandon wouldn't give a good answer, Jude's gay, and Marianna is a blabbermouth" replied Jesus.

"I would say Marianna has been keeping lots of secrets" said Callie.

Jesus didn't know how to respond to that but he moved on.

"Please let me in" begged Jesus.

"Fine!" relented Callie opening the door.

"Thanks" said Jesus.

"By the way I'm sure Jude would give you good advice" said Callie.

"I should have said to young" said Jesus.

"Do you know what his problem his?" asked Callie.

"Not at all I figured you guys got into a fight" said Jesus.

"So what do you need my opinion on?" asked Callie.

Jesus looked around the room.

"Hey so where's the nurse?" asked Jesus.

"Off today, I don't need her all the time, the point it to learn how to be independent again" said Callie.

Jesus pulled out a black box and handed it to Callie. Callie gave him a quizzical look before opening it. She opened the box exposing the ring inside. Callie pulled it out and looked it over. She noticed words engraved into it so she rolled over to her nightstand and put on her glasses, she also turned on her lamp.

"For my Mistress" read Callie.

"What kind of stone is this?" asked Callie.

"It's snowflake obsidian" said Jesus.

"Are you cheating on Emma?" asked Callie.

"No I'm going to ask her to marry me" said Jesus annoyed.

"But the engraving?" asking Callie confused.

"That's a funny story that as my sister you might not want the answer to" responded Jesus.

"Fair enough, what exactly do you want my opinion on?" asked Callie.

"Well Emma is like you in the fact that she had a Liam and so I wondering how best to propose to her" said Jesus.

Callie was caught off guard by that revelation.

"Emma was...raped?, do you know who?" asked Callie.

"No she told me what happened but she never told me who it was" Jesus.

Callie didn't know what to say to that and she had many questions she wanted to ask but instead she focused on the ring.

"Well Emma is very different from me, she's more of a tomboy then I am, she's intelligent and strong so the way I would want someone to propose to me would be very different to how Emma would want it" explained Callie.

"You want to get married?" asked Jesus.

"That was never going to happen and it will never happen now" said Callie.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, probably someone who can make you laugh" said Jesus.

Callie stared at him in silence.

Callie smiled.

"Thanks" said Callie.

"So what do you think of the ring?" asked Jesus.

"Well it's not a diamond so I think Emma will love it but aren't you kinda young to get married?" asked Callie.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 21  
****

Amanda Leighton who played Emma was as I mentioned before was in Bones but she was also in Criminal Minds, House, Kickin' It, Austin & Ally,The Powerpuff Girls(2016 version), Teen Titans Go!, World of Final Fantasy, Lego Dimensions, Trolls: The Beat Goes On!


	50. Chapter 50 Callie and Brandon

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was in the kitchen making a snack when Brandon came into the kitchen. He looked nervous.

"Hey B what's up" asked Callie a little uncomfortable.

"I did something stupid" said Brandon.

Callie wanted to respond in so many ways but she knew if she did he would never tell her.

 _"How's that different from what you normally do that we consider stupid"_ thought Callie.

"Illegal stupid?" asked Callie.

"Um no, are we alone?" asked Brandon looking around the room.

"I think so, my nurse is running some errands and won't be back for an hour, I have no clue where Jude is and the twins went to see Anna, as for moms, Stef's at work and Lena's with Jill, so yeah we're alone but I have a knife" said Callie.

Brandon looked at her hands. She did have a knife and he was surprised he missed it.

"I need to show you something and I need you to promise you won't tell anyone" said Brandon.

"Are you going to ask Alice to marry you?" asked Callie.

"No" said Brandon wondering why Callie would ask that.

"Ok so long as no one is harmed by the keeping of the secret" said Callie.

"OK good enough, so I um need to pull of my pants" said Brandon.

Callie raised her knife.

"Whoa whoa I swear I'm not trying to make a move, I mean you no harm!" yelped Brandon.

Callie lowered her knife.

"Fine but if I think your trying to kiss me or anything I'll get stabby" warned Callie.

"We were friends once!" defended Brandon.

"Then you tried to kiss me and told me you love me, hurry up I need to keep studying for my G.E.D" retorted Callie.

Brandon pulled down his pants then slid down his boxers. Callie didn't know what Brandon was showing her other then her penis.

"You and Wyatt are the same size" said Callie.

"You've seen Wyatt naked?" asked Brandon.

"Dude I ran away with him of course I saw him naked" said Callie.

"Ok and what about Liam, we bigger?" asked Brandon.

Callie flinched at the causal use of **his** name and her immediate reaction was to hurt Brandon.

"No he's bigger" said Callie cringing at the memories.

"What come on he has to be smaller!" demanded Brandon.

Callie's head was starting to hurt and she wanted to be done with this.

"What the heck do you want me to see hurry up before I tell mom's you flashed me you perv" snapped Callie.

Brandon was caught of guard by her sudden outburst.

"Uh look closer" said Brandon.

Callie did and noticed two horizontally placed metal balls on the head of his penis.

Callie's annoyance turned to surprise.

"You got a piercing?" asked Callie.

Brandon saw the look on Callie's face.

"Yes...are you laughing?" asked Brandon.

"Dude you have a Frankenstein dick!" laughed Callie.

"Shut up" said Brandon.

"Paint it green and call it Frankenstein's little monster" laughed Callie.

Brandon waited a few minutes as Callie laughed again.

"Ok are you done yet? asked Brandon.

"Frankindick!" laughed Callie.

"I'm so glad your enjoying this" replied Brandon sarcastically.

"Just remember Frankenstein's monster like fire!" Squealed Callie in between laughs.

"I need you to be serious" said Brandon indigently

"Oh come on B this is the best laugh I had in a while" said Callie with a smile.

"I didn't do this for you, I did it for Alice" said Brandon.

Callie had been laughing so hard she started coughing a minute later.

"You got a penis piercing for your girlfriend?" asked Callie.

"It's called an ampferlang, Alice had been thinking about getting a more intimate piercing and I agreed to get one to, I thought I could get away with a nipple piercing but after convincing her to get a clitoral hood piercing she somehow talked me into this and it takes the longest to heal" explained Brandon.

"You don't deserve her" said Callie annoyed again.

"What?" asked Brandon confused.

"You thought you could get away with a small piercing while convincing your girlfriend to get a big one, your a fucking asshole" declared Callie.

"I never wanted one!" said Brandon.

"Then you should have told her that you idiot, you have 2 problems Brandon, you have a hero complex that compels you seek out broken girls and try to fix them like Lou and I and then you also have a self pitying sabotage thing going on which you use to ruin relationships like you did Talya and now Alice, your going to use this piercing thing on her one day to break up with her, you make me sick" declared Callie.

Brandon was going to respond but he simply watched as Callie rolled out of the kitchen.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 22****

Alex Saxon who plays Wyatt in the Fosters was also in _Coin Heist_ , _Finding Carter,_ _ _The Mentalist, and__ _ _ _The Olivia Experiment___


	51. Chapter 51 Callie and Sophia

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Callie was in her room still studying for the G.E.D. Callie had been studying for a while now and while she felt confident she could pass, she wanted to make sure of it. Callie got distracted when she heard a rustling sound near her window. She turned and saw Sophia trying to open the window from outside. Callie just watched her curious. After a few minutes Sophia gave up and walked towards the door and came inside without knocking since Callie clearly already seen her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Callie.

"I just wanted to come in through the window" said Sophia.

"Why?" asked Callie.

Sophia shrugged.

"I don't know it just came to me and I thought it would be funny" said Sophia.

"Nope just creepy" said Callie.

"What made it creepy?" asked Sophia.

"A noise at my window turns out to be a stranger trying to break in" said Callie.

"Wouldn't that be more scary then creepy?" asked Sophia.

Callie just stared at Sophia who stared back until she saw movement behind Callie who had her back to the door. Sophia focused on the movement and saw that it was Jude sitting down on the patio furniture. Callie saw a wicked smile form on her younger sister's face. Sophia skipped over to the door and stuck her head outside.

 **"Hey Judy!"** called Sophia.

Jude looked behind and paled at the sight of both Callie and Sophia. Jude quickly picked up what he was working on and went inside. Sophia started laughing, Callie didn't know what was going on but she now understood a little why Jude was avoiding her.

"What did you do to him?" asked Callie.

"Nothing" said Sophia innocently.

Callie didn't believe her.

"Sophia what did you do to him?" asked Callie.

"Nothing" said Sophia innocently.

Callie didn't believe her.

"Sophia what did you do to Jude to make him feel uncomfortable around me?" asked Callie.

"I beat him up" said Sophia looking every where but at her.

Callie was a bad liar but she also knew when other people were lying.

"What else?" asked Callie.

"I simply explained to that he has mommy issues and you were the main focus of that since you were his mother figure in someway after I kissed him" said Sophia.

Callie was confused.

"Jude barely remembers our mother why would...you kissed him?" asked Callie.

"On the lips while I sat on him" said Sophia giggling as she watched Callie's brain malfunction.

"But he's you...your his sister...I think?, you can't sleep with Jude" stated Callie confused.

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't sleep with him, I sat on him to keep him pinned and I kissed him to screw with his head, no we not siblings, your one half my sister, and one half his sister but he and I are not related" Said Sophia.

"Augh this is so weird!" muttered Callie.

"At first sure, but it was a one time thing, besides I won the fight" said Sophia proudly.

"Jude's gay?, what fight?" asked Callie.

"Doesn't matter what the sexuality is, everyone eventually gets turned on by their issues" stated Sophia.

"I guarantee that's not true so you had no reason to kiss him, also what fight?" demanded Callie.

"The only fight we care about, our jealously toward the other" said Sophia.

Jealously over what?" asked Callie.

"You" said Sophia.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 23****

Jay Ali who played Timothy was also in _Melrose Place,_ _ _Rizzoli & Isles, _____Bloomers,___ _ _ _ _NCIS,_ ___ _Scorpion, and_ _ _Marvel's Daredevil__


	52. Chapter 52 Callie and Stef

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was in the living room watching tv when Stef walked in.

"Hey love taking a break from Studing?" asked Stef.

"Yeah I figured it would be ok besides I have an entire year of stuff to catch up on" said Callie.

Stef tried to remember a time when Callie ever watched tv before what happened.

"You didn't watch much tv before your coma" said Stef.

"Never really had the chance, a tv is a common place object in most homes but living in the foster care system I never had the chance to sit down watch tv ans when I did I had no control over what I watched" said Callie.

"You talk about Foster Care like there's more then one" said Stef.

Callie looked at Stef and noticed that her mom was still in her uniform. Callie saw the gun and wondered.

"Um Stef can you train me to use a gun?" asked Callie.

Stef was caught off guard by the question.

"Excuses me?" asked Stef.

"I would like to get a gun and I would like you to train me how to use it" said Callie.

"Callie you don't need a gun" said Stef.

"Need it or want it doesn't matter, a gun is a symbol of power people respect and fear" said Callie.

Stef was surprised by this as she never thought Callie would be the one to think like this.

"Callie just because you have a gun doesn't mean people will respect you" stated Stef.

"Stef I can't relie on you to protect me!, my legs don't work so I can't use them to defend myself or run away, and mace isn't going to stop the determined ones like Sarah or Liam" explained Callie.

Stef was hurt by that comment about protecting her as she knew Callie was right and she wished Lena was here as she might better handle this as Stef wanted to scream back at Callie.

"Callie I know I can't protect you from everything but Liam is in Jail for 50 years and Sarah 25 and I'll do my best to keep you safe" said Stef picking her words carefully.

"He was in 'jail' when he attacked me in that alley, I needed you and you weren't there" cried Callie.

"Callie I'm sorry, I thought you were safe with Daphne" said Stef on the verge of tears.

Callie saw Stef's tears forming and it made her angry.

 **I needed you!, I wanted to be with you but you weren't there when I needed you most!"** hissed Callie.

"Callie I'm sorry ok!, if I had the power to protect my children at all times I would but I'm only human" cried Stef.

"So is Liam but he keeps coming after me!, he's going to kill me!" cried Callie.

Stef didn't know how to respond to that as Callie just revealed how much she feared Liam. Stef wrapped her arms around Callie in a deep embrace.

"He broke me Stef!, he broke me and when he gets out he will kill me!" cried Callie.

"A gun won't keep you safe" stated Stef.

"He's stronger then me, he's stronger and wins every time" said Callie.

"If he's stronger then why did he need someone else with him?" asked Stef hoping that would work.

"Strength in numbers!, that's a smart move, he had all the advantages, he draws people in and I repel them" said Callie.

"No Callie no, you see the value in people and Liam see's people as only the value they bring to him, your a good person and he's a monster" explained Stef.

Callie stopped crying and shifted Causing Stef to let go.

"The night he attacked me, where were you?" asked Callie.

"I was at home with your mamma waiting for you to call so we could pick you up, we were talking to Robert who wanted to take you to Paris" said Stef.

"Paris France?" asked Callie.

"Paris, France" confirmed Stef.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 24****

Marla Sokoloff who played Dani in the Fosters for 11 episodes was also in...a lot of things... _So I Married an Axe Murderer,_ _ _Dude, Where's My Car?,__ _ _ _BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn,___ _A Happening of Monumental Proportions,_ _Boy Meets World,_ __Full House,__ _ _ _Home Improvement_ , _____7th Heaven,___ _ _ _ _Friends,____ _ _ _ __Fuller House(same character as full house)_ _ _ _ _


	53. Chapter 53 Callie and Lena

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Lena was driving her car with Callie riding in the passenger seat and Frankie was in the back seat asleep. Callie was on her way to the place where she would take her G.E.D.

"Are you nervous?" asked Lena.

"No me nervous never!" muttered Callie.

Lena placed one hand on Callies.

"Callie it's ok you'll do fine, you've been studying very hard" said Lena trying to reassure Callie.

"I better it's $35 per subject, and there are 4 subjects meaning this is costing me $140 so I need to pass" said Callie.

Lena looked at Callie then looked back at the road

"Callie calm down they drop the $5 fee if you take it again so the next time it would only be $120" joked Lena.

Lena had thought when Callie had two eyes a dirty look was bad but now with an eye patch it wasn't a nice look.

"Ha ha! easy for you to say to say you got to graduate high school and go to college, to pass the G.E.D I need at least 145 and to be considered College ready I need a score of 165" explained Callie.

"Dosn't it go up to 200?" asked Lena.

"175 to 200 which means not only am I college ready but I will be given credit which I doubt I will ever be able to achieve" said Callie.

"Donn'y doubt yourself, you've had more set backs then anyone but you always push ahead and excel" encouraged Lena.

Callie turned away but Lena could see the smile on her face in the mirror.

"So Stef and I have been talking, she told me you wanted a gun" said Lena .

Callie lost her smile.

"She did?" asked Callie.

"Yes, Callie I don't like guns, I hate the fact that your mother needs a gun for her" stated Lena.

"Then move to England were the cops don't guns" said Callie trying to joke.

"That sounds nice but we can't afford it, as I said I don't like guns and I don't want you to have one just because your afraid of life, so what if we compromise and got you a taser?" asked Lena.

Callie stared at Lena.

"A taser?" asked Callie.

"It's like a stun gun that police use only it's for public use" said Lena.

"The whole point of the gun is to keep people away, I'm not asking for bullets, a gun is a hunk of metal that scares people" said Callie.

"And what about the ones not scared by a hunk of metal, your brother went out every night with a baseball bat and attacked people he claimed were hurting people until the night he was shot, he saw the gun and wasn't afraid even assuming it was loaded when in reality it wasn't supposed to be" explained Lena.

"These are all good arguments for never leaving the house again" muttered Callie.

That was one of the last thing Lena wanted for Callie.

"Callie you can't think like that!" demanded Lena.

"I can't?, ok how about this then the next time Liam comes for me he will kill me, I'm more of a target now for people looking to hurt anyone because I can't out run anyone confined to a fucking wheelchair" ranted Callie.

Lena didn't know if this was true or not but it was safer to assume Callie was simply being paranoid. She didn't like the taser option but it wasn't as permanent as a gun could be.

"Callie after I drop you off I'm going home and I'm going to look for support groups and defense classes for people confined to wheelchairs, I'm sure someone came up with something like that" said Lena.

"I don't need a support group" said Callie annoyed.

"Callie I have no idea how to help you, google only helps so much and I'm not comfortable asking random people I come across in wheelchairs for answers, I need to find a support group so can get the answers I need to help you" stated Lena.

Callie looked at Lena in shock. Lena was one of the people she looked up to and here she was admitting that she needed help. Callie felt the car stop. Lena got out and went to the trunk and got Callie's wheelchair. She rolled it up to the passenger seat and watched as Callie got into it with a bit of struggle.

"Cal I love you, call me when your done" said Lena.

"I love you to mamma" said Callie.

* * *

 ** ** **Interesting fact 25******

Rosie O'Donnell who played Rita was also in _Gimme a Break!,_ _Spin City,_ _Nip/Tuck,_ __Bomb Girls,__ _ _American Dad!,__ _ _ _Sleepless in Seattle,___ _ _ _ _The Flintstones,____ _ _ _ _ _Tarzan_____ _ _ _ _ _ _Pursuit of Equality______


	54. Chapter 54 Callie and Jude

**Disclaimer I do not Own the Fosters.**

* * *

Callie was wearing sunglasses as she lay outside in the grass. She liked being outside and while she wasn't happy with the garage at first she had grown to enjoy it.

 **"Oh my god Callie are you ok?"** cried a voice.

"Fuck" groaned Callie.

It turned out the voice was Jude as he raced over. Jude was taller and stronger then Callie so he was surprised when he tried to lift her and found she was heavier then before.

 **"Jude stop!"** shirked Callie.

"But you fell?" said Jude confused.

"I didn't fall I'm laying in the grass by my choice" hissed Callie.

"Oh sorry...you might want to cut back on the food, your heavy" said Jude.

Callie took off her glasses and stared at him.

"What a lovely thing to say to your disabled sister, you jerk I'm wearing weights" spat Callie.

"Your the jerk, jerk" said Jude sticking out his tongue.

"Well your the jerkest jerk who ever jerked" said Callie with a smile.

"All hail the Queen of Jerkdom" laughed Jude.

"So says the lord of Jerkia" chuckled Callie.

"So jerkson why are you wearing weights?" asked Jude,

Jude laid down next to Callie as she put her sunglasses back on.

"It's part of my exercises, Robert refused to let me do the experimental surgery which I can understand, he did find me this weight training exercise which requires wrist, waist and ankle weights jerkion" said Callie.

"Um jerkadon why ankle weights your legs don't work" said Jude.

"That mostly to keep my legs from atrophying you jork" explained Callie.

Jude thought about asking Callie about her ability to use the restroom when another thought came to him and he wanted the answer more.

"Callie I need to know, can you still forgive him or is it to late this time?" asked Jude.

Callie was caught off guard by the question as she hadn't really given it much thought. Thinking about it made her uncomfortable and she was left conflicted by what should have been a simple answer.

"I don't know maybe" said Callie mind racing.

Jude was surprised by the answer.

"Huh that's more hope then I was expecting" said Jude looking at her.

"I was able to reach a point where I could forgive before maybe I could do it again, be the bigger person, show him he can't win...Geez I sound like Lena" snorted Callie.

"You really are a phoenix" said Jude amazed.

"Excuse me?" asked Callie raising her head.

"A phoenix a mythical fire bird that is reborn from its ashes" said Jude.

"Wait is that what Brandon's song about?" asked Callie.

"His songs, my books, Jesus's job, Marianna's religious thing, they are all about you" said Jude.

"Oh so does that include making out with Sophia?" asked Callie with a smirk.

Jude turned pale.

"She told you?" asked Jude.

"I wanted to know why you were avoiding me" said Callie.

"It was all her, she pinned me with her body and kissed me" defended Jude.

"Dude don't tell people that, it sounds like you wrestling and it got weird, besides I was confused at first but your not technically related to each other so if you want to date her" said Callie.

"I'm gay!" declared Jude.

"She also told me you got um a tent in your pants" laughed Callie.

"Friction!, I got a boner because of friction!" stated Jude.

"So you were dry humping her?" asked Callie with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" shriked Jude.

"So she was..."When do you find out your G.E.D score?" asked Jude changing the subject.

"Today in fact, the scores come out in 30 minutes" said Callie looking at her phone.

Jude watched as Callie turned on her phone then went to the website. She read some pages then hit refresh several times.

"Fuck!" groaned Callie.

"What's wrong?" asked Jude.

"I got 144, I failed" said Callie.

"Are you going to take it again?" asked Jude.

"I need to" said Callie.

* * *

 ** ** ** **Interesting fact 26********

 ** ** ** **At what point did I start calling them interesting facts?********

Tom Phelan who plays Cole seams to only have done Fosters and that's all I could find...but there was another Tom Phelan who came up and has a Youtube channel BostonTom they are not the same person.


	55. Chapter 55 Liams point

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Johnathan helped Liam walk into their cell. Liam was bloody from a beating that just occurred. Johnathan was still pretending to be his friend.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" asked Johnathan.

"Only pussies go to the infirmary" spat Liam.

"Well if this keeps up you'll earn your freedom in a body bag" said Johnathan.

"No it's fine I'll win in the end, I'm smarter then all these half wits" laughed Liam as he wiped the blood off.

"Brains mean nothing in a confined space when everyone is strong" said Johnathan.

"10" said Liam.

Johnathan raised an eyebrow unsure what Liam meant by 10

"9" snickered Liam.

Johnathan then realized Liam was counting down but he didn't know what.

"8" sang Liam.

There was no way Liam knew anything Johnathan didn't but he was acting like he did.

"7 by the way I hope you don't have any contraband" stated Liam.

Room searches were random and there was no way Liam could know in advance. Yes Johnathan had some contraband but he knew the guards would look the other way.

"6, I heard a rumor that the guards overheard something" said Liam.

That told Johnathan all he needed to know. Liam somehow convinced a guard that something was up.

"5" said Liam.

"What did you do?" asked Johnathan.

"4, I didn't do anything" said Liam innocently.

"You have a guard in your pocket?" asked Johnathan.

"3, I have connections" cheered Liam.

Johnathan needed to see Robert soon to know just who he was dealing with.

"2, don't worry you've been a good friend I didn't plant anything on you" said Liam.

"What a relief" said Johnathan.

"1" said Liam.

 **"Everyone in their cells now!"** demanded a guard.

Johnathan watched as all the inmates raced to their cells. Several guards split from the main group. The small group then broke into small groups, one taking the right side and the other the left cells. He heard as inmates were ordered to leave the cells before the guards went in.

 **"That's not mine!"** screamed an inmate.

Johnathan recognized the voice and heard the man scream as he was led to solitary confinement. By the time the guards reached their cell 2 other inmates had been taken away. The guards entered their cell and lazily lifted the beds before moving on. Johnathan later found out at least 6 people were sent to solitary and they were the main guys who would beat up Liam. 4 of them had their sentences extended and 1 was sent to a different prison. Some how everyone knew Liam was behind it and since no one wanted to mess with him now, Johnathan had to make a new plan.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 27.  
****

Cherinda Kincherlow who plays Kiara in the Fosters was also in **A.N.T. Farm** , **Dads,** ** **Unfabulous,**** ** ** **2 Broke Girls,****** ** ** ** **All That and******** ** ** ** ** **Crank: High Voltage** ** ** ** **


	56. Chapter 56 A rise and fall

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

"Brandon please!" begged Jesus.

"No" said Brandon.

"Come on please, I just need it for tonight!" begged Jesus.

"To bad the car is mine and I'm going over to Alice's place" said Brandon.

"Dude come on I need the car!" said Jesus.

"I'm sure you and Emma can walk and make it romantic" laughed Brandon.

Callie watched from the dinning room with Stef and Lena. Only Callie knew so far about Jesus's reasons for the car. Stef and Lena just wanted to see their kids resolve this peacefully.

"Hey B give Jesus the car" said Callie.

"Why?" demanded Brandon.

"Oh I don't know, how about you give him the keys or I tell mom's what you showed me" stated Callie.

Brandon turned pale white. Stef and Lena shared a look.

"Callie you promised!" hissed Brandon.

"Technically I one thing not the other" said Callie.

"Jeez Callie's playing some underhanded tricks" whispered Lena.

"I like it" said Stef.

Brandon was confused and it showed so Callie waved him over and whispered in his ear.

"Oh I see" said Brandon giving the keys to Jesus.

Jesus looked at Callie.

"Still his thing but it would have been a lot easier for you if you told him your" said Callie.

Jesus looked at Callie then turned to his mothers and Brandon and pulled out the box and showed them contents.

"I'm going to ask Emma to marry me" said Jesus.

Stef and Lena got up and hugged Jesus.

"I would have definitely given you the keys" said Brandon.

"This is a bog step are you sure your ready?" asked Lena.

"No clue but I can't wait to find out" said Jesus.

"But your only 17" said Stef.

"People younger then me get married and we can be engaged until we're ready" said Jesus.

"Go my baby" said Stef.

"They watched as Jesus left for the night with the biggest smile on his face.

"So Callie what did Brandon show you?" asked Stef.

"Two different pieces of blackmail to be used at a later date of my choice" said Callie with a smile.

"I don't like that answer but I will respect it" said Stef.

 **3 hours later.**

Stef was sitting in the kitchen working on a crossword puzzle when her phone rang. She checked and answered since it was Mike.

"Hey Mike what's up?" asked Stef.

"Stef I have badness, Jesus and Emma were in a car accident, both are in critical condition" said Mike.

Stef's eyes went wide in fear and shock. She immediately stated heading upstairs to wake Lena.

"What happened!" demanded Stef.

"They were at a red light when a pickup truck came barreling down the wrong way and smashed into them head on, the driver was drunk" explained Mike.

"Where did they take them?" asked Stef.

After Mike told her what she needed to know, she forced Lena awake explaining the situation. As they headed out they called Brandon asking him to come home as they needed him to explain to the others what was going on. Stef didn't park properly as she got out and rushed to the desk.

"I'm Stef Foster, my son Jesus Adams Foster and his fiancee Emma Kurtzman were brought in tonight" explained Stef.

The receptionist typed some things in on her computer.

"They are currently in surgery" said the nurse.

Stef was about to respond when she heard her name. Emma's mom was walking in.

"They said they are still in surgery" said Stef.

"What happened?" asked way to calmly.

"They were hit by a car" said Stef.

"Jesus was going to propose to her tonight with an obsidian ring" said Lena.

"Oh so she convinced him to take her in" said with disdain on her voice.

"Excuse me but what does that mean?" demanded Stef getting annoyed by this women's attitude.

"She's pregnant, she knew the rules, you get pregnant you find a new place to live, maybe if I hadn't been so soft on her she wouldn't have turned out like her sister" mused Mrs. Kurtzman.

Stef wanted to strike this women when they heard their names being called. They looked over to see a doctor.

"I'm Stef Foster, Jesus Fosters mom" said Stef.

"I'm sorry but Jesus took severe damage to his spine and vital organs, he didn't make it" said the doctor.

"What of Emma Kurtzman?" asked

"Thanks to a last minute donation she was able to survive" said the doctor.

"And her child?" asked Mrs. Kurtzman.

"It's to soon to tell especially at such an early stage" explained the doctor.

"Let her know I'll pay for her to recover here and that I'll drop off some clothes but after that she's on her own, she want's to act like like an adult then she can suffer the consequences" said Mrs. Kurtzman without sympathy as she walked away.

The doctor was surprised by this lack of empathy.

"May we see Emma please, she was our son's fiance?" asked Lena.

"I can't do that, your not her legal guardians" said the doctor.

"We will be since her own mother just gave up her rights, and if that last minute donation came from where I think it did then I could have you arrested as you did not consult his legal guardians" said Stef.

The doctor looked pale and without a word motioned them forward, they followed him as he led them to Emma's room. The doctor stopped before opening the door.

"He requested it, he wanted her to survive," said the doctor.

Stef smiled.

"I know" said Stef.

The moms entered Emma's room as she started to wake up.

"Stef?, Lena? asked Emma groggy.

"Hey Em how are you feeling?" asked Lena sitting down.

"I feel sore" said Emma.

"Having surgery and getting hit by a car would explain that" quipped Stef.

"Hit by...a car...where's Jesus?" asked Emma.

Lena and Stef shared a look.

"He's died sweetie" said Lena.

"Oh...oh no it's my fault!" said Emma starting to cry.

"No honey no it's not your fault, you weren't driving drunk" said Lena rubbing Emma's back.

Emma was still crying.

"He purposed to me and I said yes and when we were coming home, I told him I was pregnant, he pulled over and hugged me, and that's when the car hit us" said Emma.

Stef and Lena smiled.

"It's ok your alive because of Jesus" said Lena.

"Um where are my parents?" asked Emma.

"They know about the baby" said Stef.

"Dammit I only just found out myself, I don't even know how long" said Emma.

"So Jesus only just found out?" asked Lena.

"Yes, he asked me out tonight, I was never expecting him to ask me to marry him" said Emma looking down at her hand where the ring was.

"Neither were we" said Stef.

"So since your parents are kicking you out you can live with us, we want to help you" Said Lena.

"I was thinking about getting an abortion but then I told Jesus and he was so excited" said Emma.

* * *

Interesting fact 28

Alicia Sixtos who plays Carmen Cruz in the Fosters was also in _The Avengers,_ _ _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation,__ _ _ _King of the Hill,___ _ _ _ _90210,____ _ _ _ _ _New Girl, and_____ _ _ _ _ _ _East Los High_____ _


	57. Chapter 57 A pile of guilt

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

It was the day of the funeral, it was a day no one wanted but had to endure. Marianna's church had agreed to hold the viewing so this was the first time anyone had met Marianna's family. Stef found that she actually liked Pastor Stevens. The viewing would be at the church then they would drive to the cemetery where they buried Frank and then anyone who wanted to come was invited to the reception at the Foster's home.

"Hey Mar's lets go to my room, I'm sure no one will notice we're gone for a few minutes" said Grant.

"No my family is here, they'll notice and this is my brothers viewing" said Marianna.

"Marianna!" hissed Grant.

"Later ok, during the the reception, no one will notice but the excitement of getting caught will make it more fun" explained Marianna with a sigh.

Grant thought about it then smiled.

"Sounds kinky" said Grant.

Lena couldn't hear what Grant and Marianna were saying but she could see their body language and she didn't like it. The way Grant held her arm and how when he spoke Marianna shyed away. She also noticed Lee looking at Marianna who in return stole glances at him and Lena began to wonder what was going on between them.

Callie sat next to Emma who was wearing a black dress but also one of Jesus's hoodies. Emma while technically in Marianna's room would sneak out Jude's room and lay in Jesus's bed with Marianna joining her both crying over the loss of their best friend. Callie felt guilty since she had convinced Brandon to give up the car for the night and now he was gone. Emma felt like Marianna and her moms resented her as Jesus was gone and she was alive thanks to some small piece of him.

Brandon sat with his father.

"He asked Emma to merry him, my little brother was going to get married before me" said Brandon.

"B your longest girlfriend was Talya which you threw away for a crush, Jesus and Emma had fights, other relationships and break ups which only made them stronger, you keep pinning after things you can't have" said Mike.

"I don't have a crush on Callie...anymore I'm with Alice and I love her" stated Brandon.

"I should say so" said Mike with a knowing smile.

Brandon eyes went wide.

"Callie told you?" asked Brandon?

"Told me what?" asked Mike confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brandon.

"Um your phone conversation the other day, it was so sweet both Anna and I used it in our coffee, what are you talking about?" asked Mike.

"A different phone conversation that made Callie dry heave" said Brandon nervously.

"What did you have graphic phone sex in front of her?" chuckled Mike.

"NO!, baby names lots and lots of baby names were used" lied Brandon.

"Oh gross your one of those guys!" stated Mike.

Stef stood in the back with Lena. Lena was talking to people but seemed distracted by something. Stef was watching the room and taking note of the people an thinking about what she had said to him the day he was shot. Pastor Stevens walked over.

"Stef, Lena I'm sorry for your loss" said Stevens.

"Thank you for doing this for us" Said Stef.

"We are all family even if we've never met" said Stevens.

"We're not religious and Mariana only started going to church after Callie's attack" explained Stef.

"I understand" said the pastor.

Stef stared at the pastor.

"You do?" asked Stef skeptically.

"Of course my religion says we made in gods image but he dislikes certain people for living a different way, there is a passage in the bible the compares witches to people who are gay" explained the Pastor.

"So where do you think Jesus will go?" asked Stef wanting to see how he responded before adding him to her shit list.

"Valhalla sounds nice, all warriors go there when they die, they drink and eat in one big party before the final war begins" chuckled pastor Stevens.

"Where's that in the bible?" asked Stef.

"Well other then the final battle the rest belongs to Norse mythology" said the pastor.

Stef said goodby as he walked away to greet someone. She decided that he didn't belong on her shit list. Stef was getting lost in her thoughts when someone called her name. Stef came back to reality and saw that it was Mr. Harris and Jackson.

"Thanks for coming" said Stef.

Stef shook Mr. Harris and Jacksons hands.

"Thank you for letting us, did Jesus mention that we planed on hiring Emma?" asked Mr. Harris.

"No but he didn't tell us he was going to propose until that night" said Stef.

"Is she here, I wish to speak to her" said Mr. Harris.

"Of course, she's over there" said Stef pointing at the red head.

As Mr. Harris walked away Jackson introduced himself.

"The other guys should be coming soon, I can still be a pall bearer if you still need me to" said Jackson.

"Yes thank you" said Stef.

"He was a great employee" said Jackson.

"He loved working for you guys" said Lena when she looked over.

walked down the aisle to Jesus's body, he opened Jesus's hand and placed a coin inside then walked towards Emma. Callie saw him first.

"Hello sir" said Callie.

"Hello...?" asked Mr. Harris.

"I'm Callie the reason Jesus was had a bat with him at night" said Callie.

"Ah so your the reason he thought I was being robbed well it's nice to meet you" said Harris.

"You to sir" said Callie.

Emma looked up.

"Jesus told me you wanted to hire me" said Emma.

"I need to know, did he chicken out?" asked Mr. Harris with a smile.

Emma raised her hand showing off the black ring.

"The job is there if you want it" said Mr. Harris.

"I do" said Emma.

"Good call me when your ready" said Mr. Harris.

"Can I get a job?" asked Callie.

"I don't really have any positions other then the one Jesus filled and I'm not sure your physically capable of performing the same functions" said Mr. Harris.

"Oh well that's discrimination" said Callie.

"Excuse me?" asked Mr. Harris.

"I could sue" said Callie.

was about to respond when Emma spoke up.

"Mr. Harris I'll call you later, Callie shut up now!" demanded Emma.

Mr. Harris smirked then walked away. Callie looked shocked and surprised.

"Callie Jesus is dead, you will not start a fight with the man who could have sent Jesus to jail and you need to focus on school before worrying about a job especially one you know you have no chance at!" stated Emma.

"Jeez no wonder Jesus called you his Mistress, your cute when your bossy!" said Callie.

Emma burst into a fit of laughter that startled everyone. Stef and Lena shared a look and smiled as they saw Callie laughing as well meaning this was good.

* * *

 ** **interesting fact 29****

Annamarie Kennoyer who plays Becka in the Fosters was also in _Sins of our Youth,_ _Numbers,_ _iCarly,_ _L.A. Noire_


	58. Chapter 58 A friend visits

**Disclaimer I do not own The Fosters**

* * *

Callie was in the living room, She had the xbox on as she was using it to watch netflicks. She was watching The Hallow which she paused when she heard Lena calling her. Callie looked over to see Daphnee.

"Hey Daphne, where have you been?" asked Callie.

"Avoiding you since I was scared that you hated me for what happened with Liam and Sarah" said Daphne sitting on the couch.

"Busy would have worked too" said Callie.

Daphne stared at Callie.

"I wanted to apologizes for leaving you alone out there that night" said Daphne.

Callie didn't want to hurt Daphne feelings as she was mad at her but it wasn't her fault.

"It's not like you couldv'e known Liam had escaped prison and was waiting for me" said Callie.

"Yeah but it could have been anyone out there with bad intentions" said Daphne.

Callie had to agree to that but one thing was true.

"I doubt they would have had anything planed" said Callie.

"Your being awfully understanding" said Daphne.

"Therapy, daily exercise, and anti-depressants!" said Callie with a smile.

"I thought you didn't like taking pills?" asked Daphne.

"Eh it's easier then telling the truth" said Callie.

"Truth?, what aren't you telling the truth?" asked Daphne.

Callie looked back at the entrance way then beckoned Daphne closer. Callie then whispered in her ear.

"I still forgive him" whispered Callie.

Daphne pulled back and stared at Callie.

"Are you serious?" asked Daphne

"Unfortunately" said Callie.

"How?, why?, what's wrong with you!" demanded Daphne.

Callie shrugged her shoulders as she was clearly confused about the whole mess.

"I think it was the therapy I did that helped me reach that point and then the year in a coma that makes it hard, It was really good therapy!, I do hate him and hope bad things happen to him but I can forgive him which before all this happened I was going to do it and feel that I can still do it which dosn't help as I should be back at square one where I fear and hate him but instead all I feel for him is pity and disgust which has left me confused and conflicted" explained Callie.

"Daphne thought about what Callie was telling her but she just couldn't comprehend it so she figured she would move on to something else.

"So what about Sarah?" asked Daphne.

"Fuck that bitch!" hissed Callie.

Daphne was surprised by the hostility.

"She's a victim to!" defended Daphne.

"Not anymore, now she's an abuser" stated Callie.

Daphne was silent for a few minutes trying to figure out how to change the subject to the reason she had came to visit Callie in the first place. Callie could see the gears turning in Daphne's head and wondered what she was thinking about.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Daphne.

"What kind of favor?" asked Callie.

"Be my maid of honer!" said Daphne.

Callie thought about it then responded.

"I have no honer!" laughed Callie.

"Fine be my best women then!" laughed Daphne.

"Depends are we talking about you marriage to Hank?" asked Callie.

"No Draco Potter!, of course Hank!" chuckled Daphne.

"Ok cool because I have no clue who that other guy is" said Callie with a smile.

* * *

 ** **Interesting fact 30  
****

Reiley McClendon who played Vico was also in _Profiler,_ _ _Will & Grace,__ _ _ _Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off, Law and Orader CI and SVU,___ _ _ _ _Zoey 101____ _ _ _ __Rizzoli & Isles and ___________Time Trap______


End file.
